Love Heals All Pains
by Ilana Lunus
Summary: Back in his days in Cal Tech, Spencer Reid and his friend Ethan go to a party at a roller rink they were invited to. During this time Spencer was not interested in girls. That is until he fell while trying to leave and landed on one. Turns out it was her party he was in. To make it up to her they danced all night. All he has left is a photo of her and never saw her again. Until now
1. Prologue

October 9th 1999, at Cal Tech in Spencer Reid's Pov-

You would think on a Friday night a normal eighteen year old boy would love to go out partying on their birthday. But let me tell you, I am not like most eighteen year old boys. I'm not very confortable in situations like these since I don't really do things that are outside of academics. Yeah you guessed it. I'm a nerd. I have a IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read up to 20,000 words per minute. You can say I'm a genious but I don't brag about it. I'm also a doctor. Not a medical doctor. I have PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering also BAs in Phychology and Sociology. I'm currently working on one in Philosophy. But enough about me. As you may have noticed its my birthday today. My friend and roomate Ethan dragged me out our room after about two hours after we came back from class.

Me: Ethan where are we going?

Ethan: You are going to have on your birthday like it or not.

Me: I have fun by reading.

Ethan: There's more to life than just books Spence. Besides you only turn eighteen once. So you and I are going to go have fun.

Me: Where?

Ethan: Just shut up and go in.

We stopped at a large dome-like building. It looked like an observatory I was about to smile when I quickly realized that it wasn't his style. So we went in. It was full of people and loud. Loud pop music was being played. I looked to the ground and saw everyone on rollarskates.

Me: No way.

Ethan: Happy Birthday G-man!

Me: Ethan you know I can't skate well. I'll fall down and embarass myself in front of everyone here.

Ethan: Dude. It won't matter here. Everyone falls here. So you would be blending in with the crowd.

Me: I don't know.

Ethan: Please man? You are always alone in your books and experiments. Can you at least try to have fun? Just for tonight?

I thought about it and sighed. I just knew I was going to regreat this. I nodded and he grinned. we went to rent our skates and put them on. I went in small glides while Ethan went to show off.

We went to a party room and found the birthday party we were 'supposely' invited to. There were some jocks and cheerleaders from campus while the rest I didn't know.

Ethan: So where is the birthday girl?

A guy said On the dance floor. Glad you could make it Ethan.

Ethan: Thanks for inviting us. Gave me a good place to take this guy on his birthday.

A girl said Its your birthday too?

I turned red and said Yeah but I'm not much of a party person.

Ethan: Come on man. Have some fun. I promise I won't-

Then he stopped because two hot blonde twins walked passed us and he grinned.

Ethan: Later dude. Hey ladies!

Then he left me all alone with everyone else. It got ackword so I left. I was about to leave when suddenly I bumped into someone and fell. It took me a moment to realize I fell on that someone and went to get up when I stopped. I saw I was on top on a beautiful girl my age that had dark chocolate brown eyes that had a flick of gold in them. A mixture of golden brown and medium brown hair. Had a face like a porcilen doll could be get a run for her money. Her skin was a palish brown that was warm to the touch sincev when I fell I brushed on her skin lightly. She was staring into my eyes like she didnt want to move. I could have been imagining things. So I snapped out of it and got up and helped her up too. I noticed she wore a red tube top with a white sweater and a black ruffled skirt. She was very pretty.

Me: I am so sorry.

Girl: Its alright. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. I'm Daphine, by the way.

Me: Spencer. Its really my fault. How can I make it up to you?

Then a new song played. I wasn't familar with the artist and it isn't my kind of music but I liked it.

Daphine:Since you really want to make it up to me how about a dance.

Me:I am horrible at dancing. Especialy on skates.

Daphine:You will be fine.

She took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. It was crazy that the fact you can dance on rollerskates. So when we got there and found a spot she just began to dance by herself like she was teasing me. All of a sudden this instint of mine push me to her side and wrap my arms around her so we could dance together.

Me:What's this song called?

Daphine: "You Are" by Charile Wilson. Its my favorite.

Me:I never heard this type of music before. Its not my type but I like it.

Daphine:Good. Cause today is my birthday and I need at least one good moment from it.

Me:Wait, its your birthday? So is mine.

Daphine:Really? Its a small world.

Me:Actually its a very big world depending on how you look at it since the diameter of the planet is over 6 milion kilometers and- sorry I ramble.

Daphine: Its ok. It was cute.

My thoughts:Did she just say my rambling is cute?

She giggled and asked So did you come alone?

Me:Yeah. My roomate practically dragged me from my dorm to come here for my birthday. Turns out we were going to someone else's birthday party.

Daphine: Wait. Its your birthday and you went to someone else's birthday party? That is just weird.

Me: I know. They rented the party room for it.

Daphine looked at me like she was surprised.

Daphine: That's my party. I told them I didn't want a party. Just an outing with a few friends.

Me: Oh. If you don't-

Daphine: No, stay. You just made things more interesting this entire night.

I smiled and she smiled back at me and we danced the night away through Charlie Wilson songs. In some songs to other people it looked like we were dancing like little kids playing in the playground. We talked and laughed and she didn't mind that I rambled on a subject or just speak 'geek'. She just listened carefully and asked questions. Daphine just made me feel normal. We just stared into each other's eyes not minding everyone else. That is until Ethan called me which snapped me out of the trance.

Ethan: Hey Spencer! Its 11:30 we have to go. Hey birthday girl we were looking for you the whole night. Your brother waiting for you to get outside asap.

Daphine: Sorry, Spence I have to go.

Me: Wait. Will I see you again?

Daphine: Maybe someday. Just never forget about Charlie Wilison and we will be closer than you think.

She then did something I did not expect. She kissed me goodbye. It was sweet and loving. Matter a fact this is my first. I kissed back and after a moment she broke it and skated away. I was stunned and Ethan just laughed.

Ethan: Wow man you just got your first kiss. With my best friend's sister. Come on lets go. So then we left.

* * *

Next Morning in a Dormatory in Spencer's Pov-

I woke up to sunlight hitting my eyes. I opened my eyes and reached for my glasses and I felt something with them so I put them on and got two pieces of paper and one was a picture. It was a picture of me and Daphine dancing last night. We were laughing and she was in my arms, so close to me in the photo. I smiled and flipped it over and saw some writing.

It said: _Spencer R. & Daphine G. On October 9th, 1999._  
_ Happy Birthday to you both._

I then looked at the second piece of paper and saw it was a note. It said:

Spencer,  
I thought I would give you something to remember your eighteenth birthday and your first kiss. Hope you enjoyed it.

From,  
Ethan

I smiled and I silently sweared to myself I would never forget her.


	2. Chapter 1

Septemer 24th, 2009- 7 Years Later in Spencer's Pov-

I was currently in my hospital bed since I just got out of surgery. Why did I have surgery you ask? You see in the past few years I have been working in the Behavioral Analisis Unit of the F.B.I. On the job I got shot in the knee by the UNSUB (unknown subject) during a case. I was protecting a doctor from getting shot but it hit me insted. So right now I just woke up in pain since I never took pain medication. I know it sounds nuts but I had a bad run in with drugs and I do not want to be addicted to it. Just like last time... But enough about that. I saw a big pyramid of green jello on a table next to me. I was about to ask where it came from when I saw my best friend Derek Morgan walk in with my doctor, Dr. James Thomas.

Morgan: Hey kid. How are you?

Me: Pain. Serious pain. But I'll pull through.

Dr. James: You are right about that.

Me: I'm just glad I'm going to go through this with you doc.

Dr. James: Actually Spencer, that's why I'm here. You see I'm retiring and won't be able to be your doctor anymore.

Me: What? Why now? How will I handle this since you knew me since I came here?

Dr. James: I'm really sorry. But you will be in the best care by our best medical doctor and physical theripist, Dr. D. Gideon.

Morgan: Gideon? Is this doctor happen to be related to a Jason Gideon?

Dr. James: Not sure. Dr. D is a private person when it comes to social life. She only talks about that to patients.

Me: What does the D stand for?

Dr. James: Don't know that either.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

Dr. James: Ah. That must be Dr. D now.

He opened the door and there stood a woman that was about 5'5 tall she looked so familar to me but I couldn't place it. But I did know this. She was beautiful. I saw Morgan practically drooling so I reached over him and hit him on the head.

Dr. James: Dr. D, thanks for coming.

Dr. D: Of course. You needed me so I came.

Her voice was familiar too. Just more mature and homonic.

Dr. James: Alright. I'll leave you to it. Good bye Spencer, Agent Morgan.

Then he left and closed the door. She smiled at me with such kindness and happiness. So I smiled too.

Dr. D: Ok. So I'm Doctor Gideon. And one of you must be Dr. Reid right?

Me: That would be me.

Dr. D: May I sit?

Me: Of course.

So she sat on the bed so she is right next to me. I blushed a tiny bit while Morgan sinckered at me.

Morgan: So Doc, what did his X ray look like?

Dr. D: Well the bullet went through cleanly but the surgery went well so you should be able to move normally in a few months but have to be on cruches for about 4 of them.

Me: Oh great. Now I know I'll be treated like a baby.

Dr. D: Hey don't say that. People will only try to help you not treat you like a baby.

Morgan: Well Reid. Looks like you are in good hands. I have paperwork to do. Take good care of him Doc.

Dr. D: Will do Agent Morgan.

Then he left me alone with her. Now that I really look at her she was dressed in a ruby red tube top, a white ruffled skirt and black heels. It really reminds me of person I know but I can't place who.

Dr D: You have a good friend Dr. Reid.

Me: Thanks. He's like the big brother I never had.

Dr. D: So tell me about yourself.

So then we talked and laughed while she examined me. my heart jumped from her touch. It was soft and gentle and warm as well. She smelt like honeysuckle and sweet pears.

Dr. D: You know I met someone named Spencer once.

Me: Really? What was he like?

Dr. D: Quite like you. He was a genious. He may think he wasn't funny because he rambles a lot but it was really cute.

Me: I see.

Dr. D: He told me about the diameter of the Earth being over 6 milion kilometers. All I said it was a small world.

She laughed again. Her laugh is what triggered it. I reached into my bag and took out a carefully folded piece of paper. So I had to ask this.

Me: Um... Dr. D?

Dr. D: Yes Dr. Reid. (giggles). Hey that rhyhms.

Me: What does the D, stand for in your name?

Dr. D: That was unexpected. Well since you are the first to ask...its Daphine.

My eyes widened and I unfolded the paper. It was my picture from my eighteenth birthday. I looked at the girl in the picture and Dr. Daphine.

Dr. Daphine: What is it?

Me: Its you. Do you remember this night?

I showed it to her and she gasped. She reached into her coat and pulled out the same picture.

Daphine: Spencer?

Me: Its really me Daphine.

Daphine: Oh my god.

She then hugged me and I hugged back.

Daphine: How long has it been?

Me: Almost 8 years. I went to go find you that next day but I never did. I never knew you were in Med School.

Daphine: I'm so sorry about that. Ethan told me he would give me your number but he never did. I thought I lost a great friend.

Me: Me too but, I always carried that picture with me to remember the best 4 hours of my life.

She smiled and touched my face.

Me: Its true I never had more fun ever.

I looked and saw it was already 4.

Me: Don't you have other patients to tend to?

Daphine: Nope. Not today. You have me all day.


	3. Chapter 2

2 Months Later in Daphine Gideon's Pov-

I realised Spencer just last month for him to go to work. He was on bed rest at home for a week. Turns out he is an F.B.I. Agent. He really made a name for himself since I saw him last. I can't believe I got to see him again after all this time. Eversince we met each other again we would scheadule hangout days and checkups too. He calls me every night about his process. Just yesterday he was called to go to Florida for a case today. I heard on the news that three teenage girls were killed there in Jacksonvile. I hoped Spencer would be careful. But enough about that.

I was in the breakroom having Chicken Parmeson I made yesterday when my phone began to ring and it was a text from Spencer. Oh did I forget to mention that we text each other on breaks sometimes? Well we do. I smiled and happily texted back. Then I saw my friend Trina come in the room.

Trina: Texting boy geious again?

Me: Shut up. He just wanted to know how my day is so far.

Trina: I know but to me it looks more than that. I think you like him.

Me: No. I don't.

Trina: Come on. When he couldn't make it home for both of your birthdays he sent you a box of your favorite chocolates and japanese hibiscus flowers. Your favorite. And ever since then every month on the ninth you get those flowers. Tell me that's not try to win a girl's heart.

Me: He is just being sweet...maybe I do like him but I want to wait first.

Trina: Ok. Just telling you how it is. Then she grabbed a soda and left.

* * *

On a private jet heading for Jacksonville, Florida in Spencer's Pov-

After the breifing on the plane we had time to ourselves to move around and stuff so I just took out my phone and started to text Daphine. I know what you're thinking. Anti-technology Spencer Reid does not text. But since I saw Daphine again I decided to start. Its been two months since my accident and I have been happier you could say. Even more chipper.

* * *

Derek Morgan's Pov-

For the past two months Reid had been acting different. He was more happier and had lesser days without a smile. One thing that stood out the whole time.

Him texting.

Spencer Reid _texting_!

Something must be up with him. He never does this ever. So I went to him and sat down. He wore a big doppy grin on his face.

Me: Hey Pretty Boy. What's going on in that big brain of yours?

Reid: Nothing. Well almost nothing. There is this convention coming so a friend of mind is just giving me details about it.

Me: Really Reid? Cause to me for almost 2 months now you have been acting strange. Look at you. You're texting for Pete's sake.

Reid: Its nothing really.

Me: Alright. If you say so.

* * *

Inside a Clothing Wearhouse in Jennifer Jareau's Pov-

Morgan and I were at a crime scene. It was were Shelly Masterson's body was dumped. Our third victom. She was positioned inside a wrapped up plastic cocoon. With her hands and legs tied together. Almost hog tied.

Morgan: Wow. This is classic overkill. 20 stabs to the chest and a crack in the center of the skull.

Me: This has to be personal. Check out her clothes.

Morgan: All from this place. Probably to get rid of the evidence.

Then I saw a blood trail. I followed it and found her original clothes. Bloody hand prints were all over it.

Me: Hey Morgan? I found the clothes. And they are the female version of Spencer Reid.

He chuckled.

Morgan: Definitely. He has his own unique set of style.

Me: What's going on with him anyway?

Morgan: See. I knew it wasn't just me. I don't know. But I think Pretty Boy found himself a lady.

Me: Really? Seriously? Why hasn't he told us?

Morgan: He is a private person. He'll tell us when he's ready.

Me: Knowing him, it'll probably in the year 3000.

We laughed and after about an hour we came back.

* * *

Jacksonville Police Station in Spencer's Pov-

I was talking with Garcia and we figured out that all of the clothing that the victoms wore were from the same designer. Layla Sanchaz. So Hotch went with me to go see her by SUV.

Hotch: So Reid how are you holding up?

Me: I'm getting there. My doctor said I can get off these cruches in 2 months and can either limp or use a cane. I would go with both until it stops hurting and 100% healed.

Hotch: I hope that doctor is taking good care of you.

Me: She is taking great care of me. She is an expert and is very kind and compassionate about her work and socialing with her friends, coworkers, and patients.

Hotch: Ah. So its a her.

I really need to learn to stop rambling before I blow out all my secrets.

Me: Yeah. Its a woman. She doesn't mind about my crazy scheadule.

Hotch: Then you must have gotten yourself a good one. Eversince your first oppointment with her you have been happier.

Me: I guess so. She is a good listener.

Hotch: That's good. She can understand your situation.

Me: You can say that. When we get back on the jet I'll tell you guys the full story.

Hotch: Sure.

After a while we made it to the studio and found the designer we were looking for.

Hotch: Ms. Sanchaz. I'm Agent Hotchner and this is Dr. Reid. We're from the F.B.I. and we need to ask you some questions.

Layla: Of course.

We went into her office and sat down.

Hotch: We may have a situation that may have something to do with your designs.

Layla: what?

Me: Three teenage girls were found dead wearing your latest designs.

We showed her photos.

Layla: These aren't suppose to be out until next week. How is this possible?

Hotch: Did you notice anyone around you acting funny?

Layla: No. None that that I can think of.

* * *

3 days Later on the plane going home in Aaron Hotchner's Pov-

We were on our way back home from the case. Turns out Layla Sanchaz stole another designer's ideas and made them into her own and the designer wanted revenge. I just sat down when I just remembered something.

Me: Hey Reid? You had something to tell us remember?

Everyone looked at him and he just sighed.

Reid: Ok. You know I have been acting strange for a while now and its because of my doctor. She is a person from my past. We met when I was still in Cal Tech. It was my birthday and Ethan took me rollarskating. Turns out it was for another birthday party. Ethan left me alone and I was going to leave until I bumped into her and we just clicked. Ironicaly, it was her birthday too. After four hours we had to leave. The next morning I found a picture of us together but I never saw her again. Until after my surgery and she was going to be my doctor and physical theripst.

J.J.: Wow.

Reid: Since we were friends before we decided to hang out together besides seeing each other on checkup day.

Emily: What's her name?

Reid: Doctor Daphine Gideon.

Morgan: Gideon? As in Jason Gideon?

Reid: I didn't know her last name until my first appointment. Turns out she's his niece and godfather.

Me: Does he know?

Reid: I don't think so.

Then Garcia popped in.

Garcia: I've heard the whole thing. Tell us. Is she cute?

Morgan: One word Garcia. Hot.

Emily: Oh gosh. Define hot.

Morgan: Major. I even put on my best pick up lines and she didn't even pay attention. Just kept her eyes on him.

Garcia: I say go for it.

Emily: I second that.

Morgan and Me: Agreed.

Garcia: You must bring her over so we can meet her sometime.

Reid: Sure. If she's up for it.

Me: Good.

Then we flew the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter 3

A Few Weeks Later in Spencer's Pov-

I was just getting into the office. Right now I was on a cane which meant I was getting better. Thanks to Daphine. Its like we never left each other. When we saw each other again we just clicked. She is like my best friend. But she can never replace my friends at the B.A.U. But something about her just makes me feel...I don't know, right. I was texting her as I clocked in when I bumped into someone. Yeah...I have been doing that a lot lately. I looked and saw I bumped into Rossi. He picked up my phone and looked at it.

Rossi: Daphine huh? Who's that?

Me: A friend.

Rossi: No girl is just a friend when you text her this much. Trust me on this. I went there.

Me: 5 times right?

He just chuckled knowing I was joking.

Rossi: You and I both know I was married only 3 times Reid.

Me: I know. But Daphine is different. She is like a friend outside of the job I can talk to without to freak her out.

Rossi: That's good. To have someone to take the edge off the job.

I just smiled and sat at my desk and texted some more to her before I started to look over files.

* * *

David Rossi's Office in David Rossi's Pov-

I was in my office when my door opened and saw Morgan and Hotch walk in.

Morgan: Hey Rossi. We need you in the conference room in 15.

Me: Alright. I'll be right there.

Then Hotch left but before Morgan could leave I called him back over.

Morgan: Yeah Rossi?

Me: Do you know if there was any progress with Reid and Dr. Daphine?

Morgan: Nope. None that I know of. He thinks he can be sneaky hiding the fact he is texting. Pretty boy is whipped.

Me: I'll say.

Then we left to the conference room.

* * *

In the Computer Room in Penelope Garica's Pov-

The team was sent to Washington-state this time. I was waiting for order then I recived a call from video chat. So I signed in. I noticed Reid wasn't in there so I had to ask.

Me: Ok, Rossi out with it. Is Reid dating.

He got up close to the screen.

Rossi: I...don't...know.

I just sighed.

Morgan: Ok its been what, 5 months? When is he going to make his move?

JJ: The year 3000. Is there any hope for him?

Me: Well Venus has aligned with Mars, so love is in the air, and maybe we can finally get rid of the ear plugs. Wouldn't that be great?

The looked at me like saying "Shut up Garcia."

Me: Oh my gosh he right there isn't he?

Reid: Garcia next time try not to talk so loud about me.

Me: Sorry. So someone talk about the case.

* * *

A Couple of Days Later in Bailey Quinn General Hospital in Daphine's Pov-

I was with my younger patients at this time. I was in the children's section of the hospital reading the children stories. Everyday at 2:00 we get together for story time. I was sitting in a big lounge chair reading Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. One of the little girls named Savannah was sitting on my lap trying to read the book with me.

Me: Then Viloet began to chew the three course meal chewing gum like all the gum she has ever chewed. First it was breakfast, lunch, than dinner. All that was left was desert. It was blueberry pie with wipped cream and vanila ice cream. Then all of a sudden she began to turn blue and sweal up and grew into a giant blueberry.

Savannah: Oh no. I hope she doesn't get eatten.

Me: Don't worry. She will be fine.

Then the door opened and Trina came in.

Trina: Hi kids. Dr. Daphine has another appointment.

Everyone: Aw!

Savannah: Party pooper.

Cory: Yeah. We just got to Dr. Daphine's favorite part.

Trina: Sorry guys.

Me: Ok kids. Let Dr. Trina take you back to the playroom.

They left and I went to my next appoinment. It was Keith Bennett. He is 17 and he is accpetionally well in his studies. He had his dad brought him over today.

Me: Hey Keith how are you?

Keith: Good. I recived a football schalarship last month for West Chester in West Chester, Virginia.

Me: Congrats. You must be proud.

Keith's Dad: Very. He works hard in his studies and his work. He is his latest report card.

Keith: Dad...

Me: Its fine.

I saw all A's in there and I remembered that he said he wanted to be in the NFL someday.

Me: This is marvalous. Excellent job. I'm proud of you. I hope you do well in college.

Keith: Thank you.

Then we got him checked out with our checkup. After him he was my last patient for the day. I just realized that today was Valentine's Day. I guess I will be alone again this year. I just clocked out when I recived a phone call.

* * *

In the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

We just got back from Washington-state and were walking toward our desks when Garcia pulled me asside.

Garcia: Reid please don't be mad at me. I was just trying to help.

Me: I understand. You just care and I appricieate it.

Garcia: Well as a sorry present I got you something for Valentine's Day.

Me: Oh no I forgot.

Garcia: Don't worry. I got it covered.

She opened the door to the B.A.U. room and saw Daphine standing there with her purse. I turned to Garcia and she pushed me in and locked the door. The door closing got her attention. She smiled at me with her perfect smile. Her eyes flickered in the lights of the room. Coinsidentally she wore the same outfit she wore on the day we met. I smiled shyly at her.

Me: Hi.

Daphine: Hi.

Her voice still sounded like harmonious bells to my ears. She walked towords me in a stride that was like she was in slow motion. She stopped in front of me.

Me: What are you doing here?

Daphine: your friend Garcia gave me a call telling me you were on your way back. So I came her to surprise you. I hope that was ok?

Me: Of course.

Daphine: How are you holding up?

Me: Getting there. Getting stronger everyday.

I really have no idea what to say to her now. Just by her standing there makes me forget anything logical. I tried to think of any statistics but she just made my brain turn off.

Daphine: It's great to see you but I need to go.

Before she could leave I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me. I didn't know what's wrong with me. then something just blurted out.

Me: Not yet. There's something I have to tell you.

Daphine: What is it?

Me: When I saw you for the first time it was like...magic. For the first time in my life a girl talked to me in a real conversation. And I had the most fun in my entire life. Everyday since then I tried to find you but I never did. But I missed you everyday. I carried that picture with me hoping one day we would see each other. But we did and everyday since then have been the best I've had. It's like we never left each other and it made me feel normal for once. I was just a guy. Not a nerd or and agent. Just me. I always felt this way when I'm around you. Lately I've been feeling something. Something more. And that's why I have been so ackword lately. I've been trying to figure out how to say it. I guess what I'm trying to say is-

But in the middle of my rambling she reached up to my face and kissed my cheek. I must have turned red because she did too.

Daphine: I like you too. I've always have. I was scared you wouldn't like me.

I just hugged her tightly and she hugged me. I knew then that I had to protect her. I just kissed her forehead and she just looked up since I was about a foot taller than her and smiled. I smiled back and we walked out the room just in time for the team to be seen leaning on the wall grinning.

Morgan: Seriously pretty boy? The forehead? Come on man.

JJ: Let it go Morgan. Hi we never got to meet. I'm JJ.

Daphine: Dr. Daphine Gideon. Nice to meet you. Spence told me a lot about you. All of you.

Hotch: Aaron Hotchner, Reid's Supervisor.

Rossi: David Rossi. Second in command.

Daphine: I read your books. Nice to meet you.

Emily: I'm Emily Prentiss. Coworker.

Daphine: Its a pleasure to finally meet you. He told me so much about your adventures and funny moments.

Then she yawned.

Me: Come on Daph. Time for you to go to bed.

Daphine: Ok. Good night everyone.

Then we left and I walked her home. Then I went to bed at home thinking about the girl I told my feelings for.


	5. Chapter 4

February 28,2010 in Daphine's Pov-

I was working in my office when a knock on the door was heard. My nurse assistant Gina opened the door.

Gina: Hi. May I come in?

Me: Of course. Come on in.

She came in the door with a small vase full of white daisies. She set them down on my desk.

Gina: Those are for you.

I opened a card and it said:

**To a doctor with amazing skills, you are more precious than any of these flowers inside this vase. I give you these to show you how much you beauty outshines them.**

**Full of my love,  
Your Favorite Patient**

I smiled and thought of Spencer. Its weird thou. Its not the ninth yet. I guess he wanted to be sweet. Especialy after Valentine's Day.

Gina: So how are you and Dr. Reid?

Me: Great. We just made it offical the other day.

Gina: Awesome. So I have to know. Is he a good kisser?

Oh great I feel like I'm in high school again. But now that I think about it, we havent kissed since that night when we met. I wonder why?

Me: Back when we were eighteen yes. But 8 years later I wouldn't know. We haven't kissed since then.

Gina: Are you serious? You better make a move fast.

Me: I guess. Maybe you're right.

* * *

In New York City in Spencer's Pov-

I was currently looking over some files when Rossi and Morgan came back with lunch. It was Italian thank goodness. I could not handle Chinese. The chopsticks are too much to handle.

Hotch: Alright guys breaktime.

We took out our orders from our bags and began to eat.

Morgan: So Reid how is the lovely Dr. Daphine?

Here we go. Morgan going on into my love life. I just looked down.

JJ: So that well huh?

Me: I guess you can say that. I call her everyday to see how she is doing and to let her know I'm alright.

Hotch: That's good. Go for it Reid.

Me: Thanks Hotch.

Morgan: So did you guys...

Rossi: Oh god not here Morgan. I'm trying to enjoy my homeland lunch.

Me: Its ok Rossi because we haven't.

Then Garcia popped up eating Chinese.

Garica: What did I miss?

Morgan: Just in time Babygirl.

Emily: So JJ how is Henry?

JJ: Still the best baby ever. He misses Aunt Garcia and Uncle Spencer though.

Me: Don't worry about it. I got brand new tricks to show him.

Hotch: Hey Reid, its it alright if you show Jack too sometime?

Me: Sure. I guess its pretty safe to say the 'Reid' effect is gone.

All of us laughed at my joke.

Garica: For once boy genious makes a good joke. Are you reading the joke book I sent you?

Me: A little.

Emily: Nice. Its great you finally got someone to love Reid. I'm happy for you.

Morgan: So pretty boy any plans when we get back?

Me: Daphine and I are plaining on going to my place for dinner and a movie.

Morgan: Go head pretty boy. Might get some lovin' after all.

Me: Maybe.

Emily: What do you mean maybe? You two are in perfect sync.

Rossi: What's going on Reid?

Me: I mean maybe because we never kissed ok?

Garcia: Say what?

Morgan: Hold on man. You telling us you two never kissed for real?

Me: One time and it was when we met. But nothing after that.

Rossi: Why haven't you?

I was going to answer when Garcia's computers made a sound and she went to check it out.

Garcia: Ok guys I have the results of our latest victom's registration to the Juliard. Michel Warren was an exceptional singer there and was on full scholarship. He always had average grades but talent class is a major A+. So I cross referenced that with our 3 others and turns nothing matched these people. They were just random. The only thing that sticks out is that all four of them went to the same high school. Roselvelt Hill High School. Oh they were in quior together. But only Michel went forword with this carrer which is why this didn't show up on my inistial search. Terresa went to become a doctor, James went to become a cop, and Lydia went to become an actress.

Me: Garcia were they in a group within the quior?

Garcia: You hit the nail on the head Reid. They were called the 'Beetles' of the quior. Only two left are still alive. Claire Masterson and Layla Grace. As a group they applied for Juliard and all six made it but all didn't go together.

Rossi: I wonder why?

Hotch: Emily I need you to go talk to Claire Masterson and Rossi go to Layla Grace. Either one of these girls could be our UNSUB. So be careful.

So we finished eating and went back to work.

* * *

It has been 2 hours since we heard from Emily and I grew worried. Rossi came back after an hour and I wrote out possible outcomes of the stress triger.

Rossi: According to Layla the 'Beetles' broke up after one carrer day in school and members began to choose to pursue different carrers. She wanted to be a fashion designer.

Me: Why kill Warren? He was in the carrer the group was pursuing.

Morgan: He probably went solo.

JJ: So if Claire is our UNSUB then she must have been in Juliard too. With Warren but he must have wanted to move on.

Hotch: That could be the triger to killing him. Whem he told her that everyone moved on she wanted the group back together again.

Me: Makes sence because according to her file her parents were famous musicans/singers. Her life revolved around music.

Garcia: Guys. I hate to bring bad news but Claire's parents died 4 months ago.

JJ: That could be the stresser.

Morgan: Guys that means we have to get Emily.

Hotch: Let's move.

* * *

March 1,2010 On the Jet in Spencer's Pov-

After tring to get Claire help she killed herself in the end to be with her mom and dad. The next day we were on the plane back to Virgina. I was sitting alone reading like always until I heard someone sit down in the seat in front of me. I looked up and saw it was JJ.

JJ: Hey Spence. Are you ok?

Me: I'm fine. You?

JJ: I'm great. So back to yesterday, why haven't you kissed her?

I sighed and closed my book.

JJ: Its ok. You don't have to tell me.

Me: No its ok. Its just that I'm afraid that once I do kiss her that she will realized I'm not the guy she wants and will leave me. What if I'm not worth it?

JJ: Spence. If she was waiting for you for almost eight years with that picture in her pocket, then you are worth it. Let me ask you something, when you kissed her for the first time, did it feel right or in heat of the moment? What did you feel?

"Magical" I said without even thinking.

JJ: Then she is worth it too. And you better hurry too. Because in your sleep you keep on kissing your pillow.

I turned red and she laughed. She went back to her seat.

* * *

When we landed and got back I went to clock out since Hotch gave us the rest of the day off. I took the Metro to go home to get cleaned up.

* * *

Daphine's Pov-

It was seven in the evening ans since I had tons of appointments I decided to do story time before I clock out for the night. One of the patients Toby was on my lap today and since he was only three he wanted to hold the book for me. toby was one of the many sweethearts of the bunch. We finished up Charlie and the Chocolate Factory last week so today we were reading Charlette's Web. I was almost finished when storytime was almost over when Jenny, another doctor friend of mine told me I had a visitor. I was surprised so I put Toby in Jenny's arms since he was asleep and left to the front lobby. I looked and saw Spencer. He didn't call me today so this was a surprise. I ran into his awaiting arms and we hugged each other tightly.

Me: Hey what are you doing here?

Spencer: Is it wrong to come on my day off to see my girlfriend. I just got back.

Me: Spence. I'm glad you're here.

Spencer: Me too. I missed you.

Me: I missed you too. When did you get back?

Spencer: Five hours ago. I just had to come see you. When do you clock out?

Me: In a few minutes. Give me a mintue ok?

He nodded and I left to get everything together. When I came back we left to go to his appartment like we planned. When we got inside I noticed it was lit with candles and dinner was set up.

Me: You are the sweetest boyfriend ever.

He smiled at me and we put our stuff down and went to go eat at the table. I got to admit, for a person who does take out a lot he is not bad of a cook. After we ate he took me to the living room and went to put on a DVD. I laughed at his colection of Star Wars DVDs and Galaxy Wars DVDs. He just shook his head and put one in the player and sat with me. The movie started and I layed on his sholder so we could be close. He must have gotten the message because he put his arm around me and held me close to him. I just looked at his face and he looked happy in my eyes. But his fingers were drumming on my waist so something was on his mind. What? When you have spent time with a profilier for about two months you tend to learn a few things.

Me: Spence, are you ok?

He looked at me and sighed.

Spencer: I guess I just... I don't know. I'm just nervous.

Me: Why would you be?

He let go of me and turned to face me comepletly.

Spencer: Its just that eversince we got together I avoid the fact that we didn't...

Me: I know. I've noticed. I didn't want to pressure you so tell me why were you.

Spencer: I was afraid that once we di you would leave.

I hugged him and I said "Never" into his ear.

He then turned off the move and lifted me and turned on our song.

"You Are"

I smiled and we began to dance. I just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at me and I looked down to hide my face. He lifted my chin up and chuckled. It was low and husky. I never heard him chuckle before. I liked it.

Spencer: Dont hide that smile. I need you to stay still. Close your eyes.

So I did and we stopped moving. I felt his hands feeling my cheeks. He must be that nervous. I then felt his warm breath and lips on my forehead, and then my cheeks. I then knew he must be ready since I can now feel a warm draft on my lips. I have waited for this long enough.

* * *

Spencer's Pov-

I was readying myself for something I always wanted to do for the past few weeks. I will admit I was scared but I had to do this. So I slowly leaned in and kissed her lips oh so carefully. They were soft, warm and plum. Like they were waiting for mine to cover them. I then felt her kiss me back so I know I must be doing something right. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine on her waist. It felt so natural and magical. It was just like our first kiss but better. I loved every moment of it but I broke it because we needed to breathe. I saw her open her eyes and smiled at me. I made a toothless smile and looked around the room embarassed.

Me: Wow. That was...

Daphine: Different. But in a good way.

Me: I felt it too. It felt so natural and right to me. If you don't mind I would like to do it again.

Daphine: Ok.

So we did but this time it was more passionate and firmer. Now I knew that we were offically together.


	6. Chapter 5

March 10, 2010- In the Morning at Spencer's Apartment in Spencer's Pov-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I reached over to my right and hit the button and readjusted to try to get some extra sleep. I cuddled and held my warm pillow close to me. Wait. Warm pillow? I opened my eyes and saw Daphine fast asleep next to me and in my arms. I forgot she stayed over. Since she didn't have work today she stayed here since we had a very late dinner last night. I kissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze. Her lips formed a smile and her body began to move in her sleep like she wanted to tease me. It worked because it made me move my hands up and down he body as I kissed her neck. Then I knew she was awake because she laughed. I stopped and looked at her. She looked at me and too and kissed my cheek.

Me: Morning.

Daphine: Morning. Did you enjoy your wake up call?

Me: Definatly. I wanted to sleep some more but you talked me out of it.

Daphine: Well you have to be at work early and I am going out to grab coffee with Penelope and JJ.

Me: Really?

Daphine: Yeah. They invited me when you went to the bathroom yesterday when I picked you up.

Me: Oh. It's good to know that you girls are getting along.

Then we got up and got ready. I really wanted to stay longer. When she came out she was in a dark purple dress with ruffles on the skirt. She loves her ruffles. After I got my bag I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She hugged me make and we looked into each other's eyes. We smiled.

Daphine: Hey Einstein. Call me if you have to leave town ok?

Me: Of course my Calipso.

Daphine: What does that mean anyway?

Me: Calipso was a goddess who to the people was many things. Light, heart, hope. You are all those things and so much more.

Daphine: Well you're my Calipso too Einstein.

We laughed and I looked at the clock. It was 7:30 and I had to be at the office by 8 so I had to leave now.

Me: I have to go now.

Daphine: I know. Promise me you will be careful.

Me: Promise.

Then I leaned over and gave her a long and passionate kiss goodbye. She broke it and I left.

* * *

Daphine's Pov-

As soon as Spencer left I took out my overnight bag and took out my clothes for the day and got washed up and changed. After that I cleaned the place a little. It was dusty. After that I packed my stuff and left out the door, locking it behind me and went outside to my car so I could go to the cafe. Once I got there I found Garcia sitting at a table with JJ and she was carrying a baby. That must be Henry. I waved at them and orderd my coffee. After I got it I saw with them.

Me: Hey girls. Nice too see you again. Who is this little guy?

JJ: This is Henry.

Me: He is adorable. And trust me I've seen plenty of these little guys.

Penelope: How is work at the hospital.

Me: Great. Everyday I have patients to take care off and at 2 I read to the little kid patients.

JJ: Aw. That is so sweet. Is the reading part of the job?

Me: No actually. I do that on my own. I love kids and they thing I'm so good they ask me to read them stories. And everytime we finish I give them a small assignment that they tell their reflection of the story. So its kind of like school. So they won't fall behind in their studies since they are there.

Penelope: That is so lovely. I knew there was a reason I liked you.

JJ: Hey Will and I are looking for someone to be Henry's pediatrition. You woudln't mind taking the job would you?

Me: Sure. Just call me so we can set up an interview.

JJ: Sounds good to me.

Then we saw Emily come in.

Emily: Hey girls. What's up?

Us: Nothing much.

Penelope: We were hearing these great stories about Daphine reading to children.

Emily: Really? That sounds so great. I bet the kids enjoy it.

Me: They do. Love it. they don't let anyone else read to them except me.

JJ: Ok I am definatly putting you as a Facebook buddy.

Penelope: Here, here.

So we talked more until their phones rang and they had to go. JJ left Henry to me since they were going out of town and Will was still at work. So I took him home. Surprisingly he stayed asleep the whole trip until we got inside. After I sat down he was in my lap playing with him when my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was my dad so I picked it up.

Me: Hi dad.

Dad: Hey munchkin how are you?

Me: Fine. I'm just babysitting for a friend today.

Dad: That's nice. Kids always seem to love you. Just like your mother. So how is that boyfriend of yours I heard so much about?

Me: He's fine.

Dad: You know I have to meet this guy right?

Me: I know. I was thinking of bringing him over the weekend.

Dad: Ok.

Me: Be nice please daddy?

Dad: I'll try. Talk to you soon honey. Love you.

Me: Love you too.

Then we hung up and I fed Henry a bottle when I heard the doorbell. I looked through the peephole and I reconized him from JJ's family portrit. I opened it.

Me: Hi. You must be Will.

Will: Yep. You would correct ma'am. You must be Daphine.

Me: Correct. Come on in.

So he did.

Will: I hope the little guy wasn't too much trouble.

Me: Not at all. He was a sweet little guy. I can see why Spence and Penelope enjoy spoiling him. I just gave him a bottle after he woke up from a nap.

I passed Henry over to Will. He smiled and kissed his son's forehead. I then saw him reach into his pocket and gave me his business card.

Will: Thanks for taking care of the little man. Anytime you are in a tight spot call me anytime.

Me: Thanks I will.

Will: Thanks again.

Then he left with Henry.

* * *

Richmond, Virginia on March 14, 2010 in Spencer's Pov-

It was Saturday an Daphine and I agreed to each other's families since things with us are getting serious. So we drove to Richmond to see her family. Turns out they lived in a large wooden house. I have to admit I was a little nervous. Her father was marine and so was her big brother Aiden. We finally arrived and there were three cars parked next to us so they must already be here. She unlocked the door and we went inside. We heard some people talking and she told me to wait. So I listened in.

Daphine: Hi dad.

Daphine's father: Darling. There you are. I was begining to worry.

Aiden: Hey little sister. My have you grown beautifully. So tell us. Did you bring him?

Daphine: Yes. Come on in Spence.

So I did and she grabbed my arm. I saw a man that looked like he could be in his early fifties and a younger man that could be in his early thirties both wearing army uniforms.

Daphine: Daddy, Aiden this is my boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid.

Aiden: Another doctor in the house? Did you two meet at the office or something?

Me: I'm not that kind of doctor. I have doctrates in some things and BA's in others.

Daphine's dad: Interesting. So come on in and sit down and tell us about yourself.

So we did and we began to talk about my work at the B.A.U. and they were glad that I could handle myself with a gun and had a good rank within my line of work.

Me: So basicly its simple if you just pay attention to people.

Aiden: F.B.I. huh? Sis did check him out?

Daphine: Yep. And I've been to his office so he is the real deal.

Aiden: Just checking. One time I dated this girl that said she was a cop but turns out she turned out to be prostitute that slept with a cop and stole a uniform to play the part.

?: I remember that girl. Wasn't she girlriend number 4?

We turned and saw the one person that I thought I would never see again.


	7. Chapter 6

March 14, 2010 in Anonymous Pov-

I just walked into the door of my brother's house when I heard some conversation. I heard my nephew Aiden talk about the cop girlfriend so I stepped in.

Me: Wasn't that girlfriend number 4 Aiden?

Everyone stared at me and I then saw Spencer Reid of all people sitting with my niece/god-daughter.

Daphine: Uncle Jason!

She ran to me and we hugged each other. She grew so big and beautiful. Just like Ilan, her mother.

Me: Hey. Who is this giant. Where is my god-daughter?

Daphine: I'm your god-daughter.

Aiden: Hey Uncle J. And that was girlfriend number 2 thank you.

We laughed and sat down.

Spencer: Gideon.

All of us: Yes.

I chuckled.

Me: Spencer Reid. It's good to see you again. How are you?

Spencer: Fine sir.

Me: Spencer we are practically family. Just call me Jason since I'm not your boss anymore.

Billy: So this is the young genius you took under your wing brother? Now I know munchkin over here is in good hands.

Daphine: Daddy!

Me: Trust me little brother she is. Spencer here is marvelous at his work. I do check on him and his team from time to time to see how are they doing.

Aiden: If he is cool with you then he is fine with me.

Billy: I second it. So care to join us for some barbeque Spencer?

Spencer: Sure. If your cooking is as good as Daphine's then I can't say no.

Aiden: Yeah but sis was always the better cook. Come on. Lets get started.

So then we got to work on making a small barbeque just for us and just talked for the rest of the day.

* * *

*Fast Forward*

September 29,2010 in Spencer's Pov-

I just got off the phone with Daphine when I arrived into the office this morning. An anniversary of ours just past so for the weekend we went to Gide- Jason's cabin since he doesn't use it much and left it to me to use when I wanted to. Its been a whole year since we reunited and I was happy about it. A couple of months ago she talked me into getting my hair cut again so its not girly long like it usually is. I let her cut it and it turned out nice. I went over to clock in and sat at my desk. I saw JJ walk in so I waved. She smiled at me and came over.

JJ: Hey Spence. How was the getaway?

Me: Perfect. It was just what we needed. Daphine and I grew closer.

JJ: I'll say. You have been much happier since she came back into your life.

Me: I have. I am just going to have to marry her someday.

JJ: Let me know when you are thinking about getting the ring because I am a goddess when it comes to jewelry.

Me: Of course.

Then she took her coffee and went into her office. I then saw Morgan, Emily, and Garcia walk in the office and sat around Emily's desk. I shook my head and finished my coffee. My stomach has acted up all morning for some reason. I smelt into my coffee cup and it smelt fine until I smelt sour milk. Oh great. Now I am going to have a bad stomach. So I walked over to them with dairy tablets to them.

Morgan: Oh there he is. Pretty boy how was your weekend?

Me: Great. Daphine and I bonded more and got to spend more time together.

Morgan: You sure there isn't anything else?

Me: I'm positive Morgan.

Morgan: Darn.

Emily: Leave him alone Morgan.

Then we saw JJ leave her office and went into Hotch's office. Then Strauss left her's and went into Hotch's too and had JJ close the blinds.

Garcia: What the heck?

Emily: What is happening in here.

* * *

*Time Passed*

Third Person Pov-

Garcia: Is JJ still in there?

Prentiss: And Strauss.

Reid grabbed another dairy tablet from his bottle.

Prentiss: Oh, again with the dairy?

Reid: Can't help it I love dairy.

Then he ate it.

Garcia: What's it been like 20 minutes?

Then Morgan came back with his go bag.

Morgan: In ten minutes we're in the air.

Prentiss: I don't think this is about the case.

Garcia: Do you know something?

Prentiss: Do _I_ know something?

Garcia: She just repeated the question you always say that's a sign.

Morgan: Do you know why JJ's in there?

Prentiss: I have no idea.

Garcia: What is going on?

Reid: Maybe she asked for a raise?

Prentiss looked at him with a 'really' look.

Garcia: Have those blinds ever been closed?

* * *

Maryland in the Local Police Station in Spencer's Pov-

I just got into the interrogation room for James Barrett 5 minutes ago and he wouldn't budge one bit. He agree to take a polygraph to make himself look innocent. So we set it up and we had to wait an hour so I decided to make some conversation to pass the time and maybe make him reveal some things.

James: So. By the way you speak I say you are the nerd of the group.

Me: I guess so. But I prefer genius thank you. What were you like in school?

James: You have my profile, you tell me.

Me: Outcast until you found a friend and then you discovered girls. So you try to charm one but that didn't work since they always go for Sydney. Since he was the better looking one and played with his blonde hair a lot right?

James: How do you know about the hair thing?

Me: Statistics mostly others were the photos found on his phone.

James: Sounds to me you had experience. Tell me do you know _anything _about women.

Me: Somewhat. But you didn't have any so maybe when both got tired of one girl you dump her and got to the next one.

James: Not true.

Me: So back to business why were you late this morning for work?

James: My alarm clock is broken.

Me: Broken?

James: Broken. Are we done here?

He stood up but Prentiss came back in with the results.

Emily: Sit down.

So he did.

Emily: How did you pass it?

* * *

Later that Night in Spencer's Pov-

We waited for JJ to come out of the office. when she did she came with a sad smile and form.

Garcia: No.

Emily: Are they really...

JJ: Yeah.

Me: They can't just take you away.

JJ: It's done. I don't want to go but I have no choice.

Morgan: Come on there must be another way.

Me: They can't just take you away.

I began to tear up so JJ hugged me and I hugged back. I couldn't beleive she was really leaving but I can still see her. Her son is my godson for one and she is my best friend. we let go and she gave me a small smile. Then I left to go pick up Daphine.


	8. Chapter 7

December 8, 2010 at Bailey Quinn General Hospital in Daphine's Pov-

I just got in the door for work early today since Spence stayed over and droped me off the next morning he was broken up for 2 weeks about losing JJ. I was too but we still get to see her. I know I do. She brings Henry over for me to check him out since he had a bad flu for two days. I clocked in and looked at my scheduale for the day. It wasn't much to do today so I might get home early to clean up and do laundry. I decided to go to my office to get started on my paperwork for the day. With the amount I get in a day Spencer would have a field day. He actually love paperwork. Hmm...Spencer. We have been together for almost a year and its been wonderful. He has been nothing but sweet and kind to me and I enjoy him for it. Lately I felt a stronger pull towords him and I don't know what it is. Maybe it'll come to me in time.

* * *

F.B.I. , Behavioral Analysis Unit in Spencer's Pov-

I just got off the elevator to go to the office. I just dropped off Daphine and just made it with my coffee in tacked. Hmm...Daphine. I have been feeling weird around her lately and its been bothering me. Whenever she hugged me now my heart raced and one time last week when I came to pick her up a handsome male doctor was flirting with her and that made my angry and hurt at the same time. Of course she didn't notice my jealousy and him flirting. That is until he went to touch her legs and lifted her skirt so I stepped in front of him and pulled her into my arms. I'm normaly not that rude to people but I wasn't going to let that guy touch my Calipso like she was his. Maybe it was my protective instinct. Morgan told me that was going to come out eventually. So enough about that. I saw my team with a girl I haven't seen before. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. I had to admit she was attractive. Very attractive. But not like Daphine. Daphine passes her ten fold hands down. So I walked over to them.

Rossi: Agent Seaver, Dr. Reid.

Seaver: Hi.

Me: Hello.

So then all of us talked about our latest case and that she was tagging along as a consoltant. I got to admit it made me smile a little knowing she was coming with us. Oh no. Don't fall for it Reid. You already have someone. This is going to be along case.

* * *

Las Cruces, New Mexico at a Model House in Spencer's Pov-

When we got to New Mexico Hotch called the locals to take all of the evidence to a model house to set up in. After we arrived to the house we got started with our profile. I was looking at the maps and talking with Garcia while Agent Seaver was looking at the list of suspects. I got to admit again she looked good in the light. Especially her eyes. I shook my head of those thoughts. I had to stay focused. Anyway Garcia sent background information on our suspects.

* * *

F.B.I. , Behavioral Analysis Unit at the Tech Cave in Garcia's Pov-

The team was in New Mexico and I stayed behind to work on finding information on these suspects. I was talking with Reid about this right now. Oh how my little boy genius finally found love. I was so happy for them. I went to Reid's desk the other day and saw a picture of him an Daphine at the park sitting on the grass while he was holding her in his lap. They were both pretty happy that day. I printed that picture and sent it to her so she can have one. For the past few weeks Daphine, the other girls and I go out on ladies' night for shopping and clubbing. We have grown pretty close. I guess you can say we were all best friends. Anyway back to the case.

Me: And that my kitten kabutle is information on your 64 suspects. I already looked at this stuff and I am blind.

Reid: That is probabky going to be the main issue we're going to have.

Me: Yeah. Vanela doesn't help does it?

Reid: No it does not.

I started to play with the pen in my hand.

Me: So how is going with uh...agent who's father was a...ya' know?

Reid: How did you know that?

Me: I might have looked into someone's hidden background.

I felt there was a silence so I spoke again.

Me: What I'm not just going to let some strange new persom travel with my family and not find out who they are.

Reid: I don't know she seems fine.

There was a change to his tone so I tilted my head in confusion.

Me: What's that in your voice?

Reid: What's what in my voice?

Me: Oh my god you think she's pretty.

Reid: What I never said that.

But his voice went hi like a squeak so I know its true.

Me: Yes you do. I may not be a profilier but I know you are a bad lier. I know that voice. You only speak that way when its on a subject around Daphine. Don't you dare try and bail on the one girl who made your life go in a 360 degree spin and make you smile and more social for someone you don't know.

Reid: I'm not. Just because I think she attractive and-

Me: Don't you even finish that sentence. If you so much as touch her in an appropriate way I will be on your tail so fast and smack all 187 IQ out of you.

Reid: I promise I will not leave Daphine. Daphine is my Calipso. She is way too important to me. She is the girl I might want to marry some day. Garcia I fell in love with her.

That made my face turn into a grin.

Me: Did you just say love?

Reid: I did. Just don't tell her please. I want to be the one to do it. I want to see her face when I do say it.

Me: My lips are sealed.

Reid: That means Morgan too.

Me: Darn it Reid. You always ruin me fun. Well PG out lover boy.

And I hung up.

* * *

December 9, 2010 on the plane in Third Person Pov-

The team just got one their plane heading home. Turns out the UNSUB was a father that killed his wife while his daughter was home. Seaver got caught in the misfire. She didn't get hurt much just some brusing. So right now they are relaxing. Prentiss noticed Reid was on his phone.

Prentiss: Oh great.

Seaver came and sat with Morgan and I. Rossi was in the seat across from us.

Seaver: What?

Morgan: Its the ninth again Prentiss. What do you expect? Its like clockwork.

Seaver: What about the ninth?

Rossi: Every month on the ninth Reid sends flowers to his girlfriend.

Seaver looked at them surprised.

Seaver: Girlfriend?

Morgan: You didn't know? They have been at it for almost a year.

Seaver: Why the ninth?

Hotch: Because on the ninth of a month they met so it means something to them.

Seaver: So sweet. My last boyfriends always forget important holidays.

Rossi: Not this guy. He remembers practically everything around him.

Seaver: He really loves her doesn't he.

Hotch: He hasn't said the 'L' word yet.

Morgan: Yeah when is he going to say the 'L' word?

Prentiss and Rossi looked at each other and then Morgan.

Emily and Rossi: Year 3000.

Seaver shook her head and layed down.

No one noticed besides Rossi that Seaver was more than surprised to hear about Reid's girlfriend. She was a little upset. So he left it alone for now and fell asleep like everyone else.


	9. Chapter 8

December 31, 2010 at the park in D.C. in Daphine's Pov-

Spencer and I went to D.C. Park for New Year's. It was so romantic since he wanted to show me off tonight. We were sitting on a blanket together like the other couples around here watching the clock. It was 11:50 now. I was sitting in his lap and he had his arms around me so I wouldn't go anywhere. I turned to him and he kissed my cheek.

Me: Spence you have to wait ten more minutes.

Spencer: Why wait? It's only going to make me want you more.

I giggled as he kissed my forehead. He is just so sweet to me and I don't want to give him up anytime soon.

Me: Spence I'm glad I got to spend this time with you.

Spencer: Oh course my Calypso. I treasure every moment with you since I don't be in town as much as I would like.

Me: I understand your job Einstein. It makes you be away but at a good cause.

Spencer: Thanks. I'm glad you understand I love my job.

Me: I know you do. And I love mine.

Spencer: And I love y- this year. This year has been perfect for us.

Me: It has.

Then the we heard people counting down and we joined in.

5, 4, ,3, 2, 1...Happy New Year!

I then kissed him. It was loving and sweet. After the party we went to my place since it was closer and it was 2 in the morning. We went to bed as soon as we got in.

* * *

January 26, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

I just made it to the office with coffee inside a thermos made by Daphine since I was at her place again yesterday. I was thinking of asking moving in together with her soon. That is if I ever get the courage to tell her I love her. Nope I haven't told her yet. And its killing me. It's never a good time. Anyway I was talking with her now.

Me: I just got in the door. How are the kids?

Daphine: Fine. They were happy about the magic tricks you showed them last week. Little Savannah wanted me to find her a book on magic.

Me: I could find her one. In fact I have a couple on my bookshelf.

Daphine: Thanks Spence. I knew I can count on you.

Me: Well I have to go. See you soon my Calypso.

Daphine: See you soon Einstein. Be safe. Love you.

My eyes widened at what she said.

Me: What was that?

Daphine: N-Nothing. See you soon. Bye.

Then she hung up. I can't believe what I just heard. She said she loved me. But she denied it. I don't know what to think right now. So then I went to the B.A.U. room and turns out we are going to Montana.

* * *

Some of us were driving to the local police station while the rest went to go look at the crime scene which was a gas station that blew up. I was going to the gas station with Morgan.

Morgan: The UNSUBs were on adrenaline.

Me: What did they take?

Morgan: Liquor. Which explains them being this driven to kill.

Me: You know these UNSUBs coul be trying to impress one another. See that the amount of bullets increase by the next body.

Morgan: Or could be because some of them pushed them into this. The owner must have offended them and they just started shooting.

Me: If that's the case then and according to witnesses they were a man and female.

Morgan: A couple then.

Me: Guess so.

I just looked around more.

Morgan: Reid what's going on with you? I've watched you for the past couple of day and something seems off. Are you ok?

Me: Yeah. I just been thinking about something.

Morgan: When are you not thinking about something?

Me: When I'm around Daphine really.

Morgan: Is everything ok with you two?

Me: Yeah. It's just lately it's bugging me that not once did we say I love you.

Morgan: Reid. She probably does but isn't ready to say it yet.

Me: But this morning, when we were saying goodbye she told me she loved me. But she took it back. I know it slipped but-

Morgan: But she said it Reid.

Me: But she took it back. She denied it. Which proves she doesn't love me. But I love her. I want to tell her. But not like this.

Morgan: Reid it will happen. Just give it time.

Me: I can't. Not for much longer.

Morgan: Did she say the words I don't love you?

Me: Well...no.

Morgan: Then you still have an opertunity . Just wait ok. I'm sure she feels the same way.

Me: You really think so?

Morgan: I know so. So quit beating yourself over it.

Me: Ok. Thanks Morgan.

Morgan: Not a problem Reid. Now let's go.

So then we left to go to the station.

* * *

January 29, 2011 at Bailey Quinn General Hospital in Daphine's Pov-

It was a couple of days ago since my slip up. I didn't mean to say it. I mean I wanted to say it to him. But just not now. I'm scared he might take it the wrong way. So now I'm in my office worrying about him. I could call him back but I'm scared he might not answer. I looked at the clock and saw it was noon. So I left my office with my lunch to go to the cafe'. It was about 3 fourths full so I put my stuff down at the table closest to the microwave and took my lunch to the microwave to heat it up. After that I turned and saw Dr. Desmond, my boss come in the cafe'. He turned to my direction and gave a small smile. He walked up to me chuckled. He has many nicknames. For the rookies its Dr. Desmond. For Protoge`s its boss or Dr. Des. For partners its Edward or Eddie.

Me: Dr. Desmond.

Dr. Desmond: Dr. D please call me Eddie. We might not be partners yet but you are my prized student.

Me: Only if you call me Gideon or D.G.

Eddie: Done. So I have seen your performance report card and you were exceptional as usual.

Me: Thank you.

Eddie: I was looking for you for.

Me: Why?

Eddie: According to the board they want to promote you to partner.

He gave me a form which states that.

Me: Really?

Eddie: Yep. You get to choose your own hours, great pay, you can even see the kids as much as you want.

Me: Thanks Eddie. This is great. I cant wait to tell Spen-

Then I stopped when I realized that things with him don't feel right.

Eddie: What's wrong?

Me: Its just...my boyfriend and I... we're in a rocky end.

Eddie: What happened if you don't mind me asking.

I took out my lunch from the microwave and we sat down.

Me: Well since you're married you would understand. We're at that stage that its scary to say I love you.

Eddie: Oh boy. That was a big step. Linda and I took 11 months to tell each other that.

Me: Eleven? Wow. Why that long?

Eddie: Because we were so afraid that we were going to lose each other.

Me: What made you finally say it?

Eddie: Beleive it or not I grew sick one day. I was exposed to a wonder drug from when a phycotic patient got up and threw me onto the bed and made me drink it. It was so bad that I needed three surgeries. She was there for me the entire three months I was out of commotion. When they told us I was going to be just fine later that night we stayed in my room the whole time just talk. Then she told me about how she was so scared to losing me. You know what I told her?

Me: What?

Eddie: I told her "I will always come back to you my love". It slipped out but I couldn't take it back. I thought I blew it. Until she kissed me and told me she never left me because she loved me back.

I began to tear up.

Me: That's so touching.

Eddie: Thanks. I never told anyone that story. It was our secret. See what I'm trying to tell you. Life is short. You have to live it to the fullest even thou you are scared you might fail. You just have to go for it sometimes. You never know what might happen.

Me: What if he doesn't love me back?

Eddie: If he doesn't, he doesn't. Either move on or wait a while longer. So next time you see him or hear from him you tell him you love him.

I smiled at his words. He was like a second father to me. A mentor. Just like my uncle was to Spencer.

Me: I will. Thanks Eddie.

Eddie: Anytime D.G.

So then we continued to eat our lunch until my phone rang. I saw it was Penelope's ID on my phone.

Me: Excuse me.

He nodded and I went out the back way to outside and answered my phone.

Me: Hello.

Penelope: Hey Mini G its the goddess of all things wonderful.

Me: Hi Penelope. How are you?

Penelope: Good actually. Reid wanted me to tell you the team is coming home tonight and he wants to see you when he gets back.

Me: Thanks PG. Is he alright?

Penelope: Yeah. Just tired is all.

Me: Alright what time?

Penelope: 7:45.

Me: Alright. I'll be there. Anything else?

Penelope: Nope. Not that I know of. See you there.

Me: Alright bye.

Then we hung up and I went back inside.

* * *

Later that Night at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

We just got back from Montana. In the end, our UNSUBs were Sydney Manning and Raymond Donovan, achohalics that killed for fun of their honeymoon. It started as Bonnie and Clyde and ended as Bonnie and Clyde. We walked by our desks and I saw Daphine sitting in mine. My heart began to race and I began to breathe heavily. Morgan noticed and stopped me.

Morgan: Reid calm down.

Emily: What's going on.

Morgan: He's just nervous.

Me: No. This always happens everytime I see Daphine when I come home from a case. I just see her and I get so excited that she stayed that I almost pass out.

Rossi: Oh Reid. Only you.

Hotch: Go get her.

I smiled and walked over to my desk. She must have heard my footsteps because she turned to my direction and smiled when she saw it was me.

Daphine: Hey Einstein.

Me: Hey. Have you waited long?

Daphine: I just got here about a half an hour ago.

Me: That's good.

Daphine: Do you have any paperwork to do before you leave?

Me: I did that on the plane. Look there's something we need to talk about.

Daphine: Ok. I need to talk to you too.

So I went to clock out and we left to take a walk. I took her hand in mine and we walked to a nearby park. It was a full moon tonight so I knew it would be romantic as well since I just know that I will ramble and stutter. I just hope I can do this. I squeezed her hand as we walked. She looked at me with concern.

Daphine: Spence what is it?

I took her to a gazebo at the edge of park. The moon was in perfect alignment of it so it was perfect. We stood inside it. I turned towords her and grabbed both of her hands. I took a deep breath and let it out.

Me: Daphine there is something you need to know. We have grown so close for the past year and I am so happy about that. Then when we started dating I thought we could never get any closer. But for the past few weeks proved me wrong. Big time. Our relasionship grew so much that I just wanted to tell you that I...love you. Even if you don't return it I will always love you. You will always be my first love.

Tears began to form on her eyes. I thought I said something wrong but she smiled and hugged me. I hugged her right back.

Daphine: Spence you are my light. My heart. I wanted to say that I love you too but not like that. I don't want you to think that I don't love you. I do. I just wanted to be said in a meaningful way. I love you Spencer Reid and nothing is going to change my mind about that one thing that is true.

I grew a full smile and I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me right back and gripped me tighter as I did her. I then broke it.

Me: Thomas Merton.

Daphine: What?

Me: Thomas Merton wrote "Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves. We find it with another."

Daphine: That was the most romantic quote you ever said.

She pecked my lips and I reached into my pocket ipod and turned it on. I put one ear piece in my right ear and the other in her left ear and played a slow song. She smiled and we began to swae and dance to the music into the night.


	10. Chapter 9

February 15, 2011 at Daphine's Apartment in Spencer's Pov-

I was laying down on a couch with Daphine in my arms. I was reading Romeo and Juliet to her. Well not exactly reading it. I was reciting it from memory. She just listened to me. I was planning on bring the book but I forgot it on my living room table at home. I looked over at her and she was smiling on top on me. Her head was over my heart listening to it and me talking. I'm surprised I haven't slipped up yet with her being this close to me. She kissed my cheek. So I stopped for a moment.

Daphine: That's enough for now. I don't want you to over due it.

Me: I'm fine with it.

Daphine: Besides I want to talk about something with you.

Me: Ok sure.

We sat up and she gave me a serious look.

Daphine: Well you see...its just that I think our relationships is getting really serious and I think it would be a good idea to you know...move in together.

I was surprised about her idea. I wanted to wait acouple of more days but I guess sooner is better than later.

Daphine: Well what do you think?

Me: I think you're right. It would be easier for us to stay in one place. Especially with the kind of jobs we have.

Daphine: I agree.

Me: What made you decide on this?

Daphine: Well dad has some property in Richmond that he felt would be best to give to me when I turned 25. But that was years ago. I forgot about it until I saw the paperwork for it in my office last week. I visited it yesterday and its perfect. Its nice and its big enough for both of us to live in and we can have our own offices and guestrooms. Would you like to go see it this weekend?

Me: Sure.

Then I looked at the clock and it was 10 so we went to bed.

* * *

February 16,2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

I just made it to the B.A.U. room when Garcia was explaining the case. We were going to upstate New York. Turns out girls went missing and all of their stuff was in their cars that were abandoned at a parking lot. The victoms were missing for months at a time but found stabbed to death in a lake. So then we went out the door to get ready. Before we left I texted Daphine saying that we were leaving town. When we got on the plane we took off. After we breifed more on the plan I took out a folder for a housing development. For the past few days I have been reasearching and calcualating the finances and the pros and cons of the house and the situation. I looked up and saw Emily sit with me.

Emily: Hey Reid. How are you?

Me: Good.

Emily: Oh no what happened?

Me: How do you know that something happened?

Emily: That flat tone in your voice. I wasn't profiling I just noticed.

Me: Alright, alright. Daphine had this idea that we should...move in together.

She covered her mouth in shock.

Emily: Get out. Really? What did you say?

Me: I agreed.

Emily: What made her ask?

Me: She found some old documents for a house her father gave her a couple of years ago and she suggested we should go there. Its in Richmond but its closest to the the express metro and a highway shortcut that follows the metro to the city. The finances are great and we don't have to by it because she owns it already.

Emily: You two are so perfect for each other.

Me: She just makes me happy Emily. I can't explain it.

* * *

February 20, 2011 at a 2-Story House in Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I took Spencer to the house I told him about and saw it was big enough. We were in the living room having the final descion.

Me: What do you think? Its big buy not too big. We can have our own offices, a den, and guestrooms. The bedrooms have their own bathrooms so it won't be as ackword and one downstairs for visitors. I'm telling you its perfect.

Spencer: I like it. I have a place were I can have my books, an office for in case I need to do work at home and still would be organized. We could even make the den to a library.

Me: Yeah that could be a good idea.

Spencer: Also the fianances are good. Even if only one of us is working we can still pay for expences and everything else. I've crunched the numbers for hours and they say the same thing. But its still a big descion.

Me: It is but I just...want us to be happy together.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his arms.

Spencer: Hey. I 'm not backing out on my decision. I'm just saying.

Me: I know.

Spencer: Besides I'm already happy with you.

Me: Same with you. Love you Einstein.

Spencer: Love you too my Calypso.

Then we kissed for a moment and broke it.

Me: So what should we do?

Spencer: We should take it.

Me: Alright. I call my housing agent and tell him the good news.

I pecked his lips and left to make the call.

* * *

February 23, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Rossi's Pov-

I was in my office when Morgan came in saying that we were called in on a case. So I walked out with him.

Me: How was your weekend?

Morgan: Good actually.

Me: What did you do? Go to clubs for chicks?

Morgan: Nope. I actually had to pick up some medication for Reid at the hospital since Daphine was at a conference and found me some hot doctors of my own.

Me: Only you Morgan.

Morgan: What? Not my fault that their outfits were _fine_. Besides I found another one that reads your books.

Me: Really? Is she Itallian?

Morgan: Nope, Russian. And she is around your age limit and she can cook.

Me: That is hard to beleive.

Morgan: Seriously. I am so jealous of Reid right now. He gets to be with a hot doctor and part time surgen that loves kids. Where can I find a girl like that for me?

Me: Just keep looking. Speaking about Reid, where is he? I haven't seen him all morning.

Morgan: I saw him with Daphine in the breakroom a minute ago.

So then we walked down the stairs and went to the room and saw Reid giving Daphine a goodbye kiss.

Me: I will never get use to this.

Morgan: Me either.

They broke it and she left. He had that stupid grin on his face again. Then we walked in.

Morgan: Hey pretty boy. Are you going to stand there and grin like an idiot or are you going to come with us.

Reid: Sorry. Sidetracked.

Me: We could see that. So how was the house evaluation?

Reid: Perfect. The house was big enough for both of us and it felt right. As of yesterday we now own a house together in Richmond.

Morgan: Richmond? That sounds good. You get to take the fastest train in the East Coast to get around.

Reid: Yeah.

Me: Congratulations on the house. When are you guys moving into it?

Reid: June. It has to be inspected, cleaned, and preped.

Morgan: Lets go.

Then we left to go to the B.A.U. room.

* * *

February 23, 2011 in Spencer's Pov-

We sat in our seats to talk about our latest case.

Garcia: Ok. In Lafayette Parish, Louisiana yesterday a 10 year old boy named Sammy Sparks came to school covered in blood. His father's blood to be exact. Police have reported his parents to be missing.

Morgan: Why not ask the kid what happened?

JJ: The thing is that Sammy is autistic. The police can't get anything out of him and asked if we could help.

Me: Where is Sammy now?

JJ: In the police station with police protection.

Hotch: Lets go. Wheels up in thirty.

So then we did our usual routine when it came to us leaving town. I grabbed my go bag from my desk.

After a short time we went to the plane and it took off. I read over Sammy's file some more when Hotch sat next to me.

Hotch: I heard about the housing. Anything we could do to help?

Me: Um... since we're going to be living an hour away we might need help with our stuff.

Hotch: Sure. We'll all pitch in.

Me: Thanks. And what is too big the truck can take.

The JJ turned to us.

JJ: Yeah Spence we can totally help. I can even get Will to pitch in.

Me: I couldn't ask you to do that.

JJ: Its no trouble.

Morgan: I'll help too.

Rossi: Count me in.

Emily: And don't forget me and Garcia.

Me: Thanks guys. It means a lot to me. I'm sure to Daphine too.

Hotch: Of course. Besides we need to check out this place too.

I laughed and then we got back to the case.


	11. Chapter 10

February 24, 2011 at the Sparks Household in Spencer's Pov-

In the next few hours I got Sammy to at least to communicate with me. We took him to his and he immediately went over to the piano since on his notepad back at the station he moved his hands like he was typing on keys so we took him back home with his aunt's permission. He began to play an unfamiliar song. So I sat on the stool with him. He took my hand and placed my hand on the keys and pushed them down to make it sound. I guess he wanted me to play with him so I did.

Rossi: I didn't know you could play.

Me: I don't. Its just math basicaly.

Rossi: Classic Reid. Turning art into science.

Elizabeth Sparks: How is this helping?

Me: Not sure but he might be replaying what happened in his point of view when the objuction took place.

Elizabeth: I hope it does.

Rossi: Come with me.

So she did to go upstairs with him. I continued to play with him.

Me: You know a friend of mine loves piano. She tried to teach me once and I was terrible. Here I am playing fine with a 10 year old boy. Its just bizare.

I have been thinking about this a lot and I think I will ask her to marry me soon. But what if she says no? I can't risk that.

I didn't realize I was still talking out loud until the piano stopped playing and I heard a small voice.

?: Ask...her.

I looked down to Sammy.

Me: Did you just say something?

Sammy: Ask...her.

Me: Ask who what?

Sammy: Friend...to...marry...you.

Me: How did you...?

Sammy: Speak...out...loud.

I hate it when I do that. People figure out my private stuff that way. And here I am taking advice from a 10 year old. But I guess he has a point. I have been holding on to this for too long. I smiled at him and we played again then Rossi came back down with a flip book in his hand. Elizabeth came back down too.

* * *

So then we figured out that his drawing of an "L" meant a time of a clock. Sammy met the UNSUB at 3:00 in his parents' music store. So we went to the store and looked at the tapes and saw a delivery man come in the door at 3 exactly. So after a while we found out he was a fisherman named Bill Thomas. He lost custidy of his sons when he couldn't keep up with the bills. So basicly he kidnapped the parents since he knew that they could get him money. But not much. Since they have a special son to take care of it takes out more money out of their budgets. In the end we find Charlie Sparks already dead and Alison Sparks holding a gun that shot Bill dead on. For the first time Alison hugged her son and didn't scream or freak out. He just stood there.

So when we got home from the case by the jet and I before race home knowing my sweet Calypso would be in my apartment waiting for me since I gave her a key, I went to a music store and got me an electric keyboard. I then went home. She would always stay at my place when I came home. When I got there I unlocked the door and went inside.

Me: Daphine? Are you here?

I then heard my bedroom door open. I looked to that direction and saw my beautiful Calypso come out. She was wearing one of my long button down shirts. I blushed since she looked so good in it. She wasn't wearing bottoms which made me turn red. She walked towords me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around me and me to her waist. Now that I'm holding her I can feel she was still in her under clothes. I kissed her and broke it.

Me: Hey.

Daphine: Hi. Missed you Einstein.

Me: Missed you so much more my Calypso.

Daphine: I hope you don't mind. I forgot to bring night clothes so I raided your closet.

Me: Its ok. You look so much better wearing my clothes than I do.

She grinned and kissed my cheek. She looked behind me and smiled.

Daphine: Piano?

Me: Yeah. This case inspired me to play.

Daphine: Oh yeah? Tell me in the bedroom.

She walked away to the bedroom. By the way she walk I guess she had another plan in mind. So I followed her. I took off my sweater and she sat on the bed watching me.

Me: Daphine what is it?

Daphine: Nothing.

Me: Come on Daphine. Tell me. Matter a fact come here.

She crawled into my arms and I held her.

Daphine: I have to know. Am I attractive to you?

Why would she even ask that? Does she not see how beautiful she is? Even some of my co workers says she's hot and that's saying something. Of course she is attractive to me. Its one of the many things I love about her.

Me: Of course why?

Daphine: Its just that...you never tried...to touch me.

Me: What do you mean? We touch everyday I'm home.

Daphine: Not that kind of touch. Like this.

She took my hand and slide it up her leg. It was soft to the touch. Wait. This is what she meant. I wasn't even thinking about this kind of interaction until last week when I dreamt it once. I completly lost myself in my dream. I couldn't control myself and I hurt her in the process. I didn't want that to happen so I guess I decided to try and control my urges.

Daphine: Spence what's wrong?

Me: It's just that I wonder if I do this with you I lose myself and hurt you. I couldn't do that to you.

Daphine: Its ok. Its my first time too.

Me: Wait your...

Daphine: Um hmm. Just try.

Me : Alright I'll try.

So began to feel her and I layed her down. I can not beleive I was doing this. I kissed her lips first then her neck as I began to unbutton the shirt. What's under it was a strapless black bra and a pair of black panties. I took a deep breath and went for it.

* * *

March 2, 2011 at Spencer's Apartment in Daphine's Pov-

I woke up in Spencer's bed. It was 1 in the morning and Spencer was sitting in bed. So I sat up.

Me: Spence its 1 in the morning. Why are you up?

Spencer: Sorry Daphine. My head hurts. Advil nor Tylanol helps.

Me: Is it because of...

He shrugged his sholders.

Me: How long has this been happening?

Spencer: A couple months.

Me: Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped. I am a doctor you know.

Spencer: I didn't think they were going to get this bad. They showed up only once in a while but this is the first time they came when I was home with you.

Me: Anything else?

Spencer: My eyes. They hurt when near light for some strange reason.

Me: Did you see a doctor?

Spencer: A few but they couldn't find anything. I'm not crazy am I?

I took his head in my hands.

Me: Spencer William Reid you are not crazy. I know this because I love you and I understand you.

He smiled and kissed me.

Spencer: Thanks.

Me: Welcome. Now get some sleep.

Spencer: Sure in a bit. I just need some water.

He got up and left the room.

* * *

March 2, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

I was sitting at my desk when I heard a noise that made me jump. I turned and saw it was only Emily puting down her bag on her desk.

Emily: Are you ok?

Me: Yeah. I'm fine.

Emily: You just jumped.

Me: I have been getting this intense headaches lately.

Emily: Have you seen a doctor? Or better yet Daphine?

Me: A few doctors but not Daphine. I see you have been bitting your nails again.

Emily: Yeah. I guess I have.

Me: You only do that when you're stressed.

Emily: Its just a bad habbit. That's all. Are you sure you're ok?

Me: I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone about this. I just don't want them to worry. They'll treat me like a baby.

Emily: Does anyone else know about this?

Me: Besides you there's Daphine. She caught me last night and I just told her off the bat. She understood and told me I wasn't crazy. But I am crazy about one thing.

Emily: What?

Me: About Daphine. I'm thinking about proposing soon.

Emily: Reid that's amazing. Where is the ring?

Me: I haven't got one yet. She needs to meet my mom first.

Emily: Reid.

Me: I know but our jobs got in the way. We are going to see her when we get the mandatory 2 weeks off.

Emily: Alright. Just do it soon.

Me: I will.

Then JJ walked by us telling us we have a case to crack. So we went to the B.A.U. room to get started.


	12. Chapter 11

Continuing from March 2, 2011 to March 9,2011 at the B.A.U. in Morgan's Pov-

When we got this case it was originally about random house fires. But as time went on we found out the victoms were connected by what organization they worked for. The organization originally inported some of their workers from out of the country and checked the records and crossed referenced them with our UNSUB and found a Ian Doyle on the list. He has a record with Europe and it was not a good one. We then noticed that all of the victoms had the initials L.R. Then Reid told us about a phone call that Printess had 17 days ago about the death of a Lauran Renolds. We then figured with the help of her old boss Clyde Easter she was in deep under cover to be on his side. But it turned sexual and he was in prison. Leaving a son behind. Until he vanished and came here. He was going after her. So we called her. I heard ringing from her desk so I opened the drawer and found he badge and gun. I took them out and showed the others.

Rossi: She left her badge and gun here. Why?

Reid: Why run we're her family.

Hotch: Think about it. Doyle has been hunting down families.

Rossi: Emily is not married and no family. We're close to that. She ran, to protect us.

Hotch: I know this is hard but now we need to find Emily before she gets to Doyle. So I called in a favor that has known Emily for years.

We heard the door opened and turned. We all smiled because it was JJ.

JJ: Lets get to work.

* * *

March 9, 2011 at Bailey Quinn General Hospital in JJ's Pov-

Doyle got away leaving Emily highly injured so we sent her to the best hospital in Virginia, Bailey Quinn General. The team stood in the waiting room. I saw that Daphine was in the emergency room with the doctors operating on Emily. I forgot she was a part time surgen. She was one of the best. Spence didn't even leave the waiting room to go see her. Which probably hurt her but she quickly understood the reason. She liked Emily too and wanted to help anyway she could. But then some doctors began to panic and I saw her heart rate was dropping and stood still. the tried reviving her but no luck. I could tell because Daphine gave me the final results. I began to cry. So we walked to the team together. The team stood and was worryed.

Garcia: Well?

Daphine: Her wounds were too severe and lost too much blood.

Me: She never made it off the table.

Garcia: You mean she's...

We nodded.

Spencer: I never got a chance to say goodbye.

He began to cry and hugged me.

* * *

Later that night at the B.A.U. in Hotch's Pov-

I was feeling guilty about lying o the team but we had no choice. We had to save Emily and the team. You see we faked Emily's death. But we made it look like she did. Daphine left before she came back to life. So even she doesn't know. I knew it would kill Reid if she lied to him about Emily. Basicly Emily was able to be stablized after a miricle and was air lifted to another hospital so she could rest unti lshe was able to travel. We gave other identies so she could hide in Paris until we capture Doyle. Only JJ, some of Emily's connections and myself knew this.

JJ: I hope the team would forgive us for this.

Me: They will. With time.

* * *

March 27, 2011 at Daphine's Apartment in Daphine's Pov-

Its been about 2 to 3 weeks since Emily's death and Spence is still in morn about it. He has been going over to JJ's to cry and not to me. He even left with JJ when we went to Emily's funeral. I can't help but admit I'm a little jealous. He goes to JJ for confort and not his girlfriend. But he needs his space right now so I give him it. I was laying down in my bed went my PDA rang and told me I had to go cover Dr. Hinz's patients today. So I got up and went to go get dressed and left to go to work. I wore a blue and black top and ruffled skirt. I took my car and drove to get there. When I got there I clocked in and grabbed my lab coat. I went to my office and saw my assignments for the day. When I left my office I saw Savannah at my door.

Me: Savannah? What are you doing here sweeite?

Savannah: I was leaving the bathroom when I saw you. I wanted to say hi.

Me: Aw.

She hugged my legs as I patted her head.

Me: Well honey I have to work. I'll see you later ok?

She nodded then looked at me in confusion.

Savannah: Why are you crying?

It was my turn to be confused. I felt my face and sure enough I was crying.

Me: I'm ok. Just go back to your room ok sweetie?

Savannah: Ok.

Then she left to go to her room and I went on to my first patient.

* * *

March 30, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

I was in the break area making coffee. I haven't seen Daphine for a few days but she understood I needed some space. Hotch told us in June we will get our 2 weeks off so I was thinking that for that first week Daphine and I go see my mother while the next week we move into our new home. Of course I was still sad about Emily but I was slowly getting better thanks to JJ. According to her we were going to have evaluations since Emily died and the Buraeu wanted to see if we can still work without her. So anway I was mixing my coffee when Derek came in.

Morgan: Hey Reid. Are you ok?

Me: I'm getting there.

Morgan: Hey man it bad for all of us. We were all there.

Me: I just can't help if I figured it out sooner she would still be here.

Morgan: Same with me kid. But we can't let it interfere with our work. Besides be thankful that Emily saved us all. What would have happened if Doyle found out about Daphine?

Me: I would stop at nothing to destroy him.

Morgan: Don't worry we'll catch him. Speaking of Daphine I haven't seen her in a while.

Me: I thought it would be ok if we gave each other some space for a while.

Morgan: Reid don't tell me you said take a break.

Me: Nope. Just some space.

Morgan: Good.

Then we walked out of the room and Garcia passed by and shoved my shoulder. That was werid. We made it to the B.A.U. room and got started. We were going to Portland, Oregon. Random victoms were being killed and torchered. The only thing that links them is a strange symbol on them. So we left to go check it out. After we breifed more on the plane we relaxed for a moment when my phone rang. I looked and saw it was Daphine. I looked at Hotch and he nodded. I answered it.

Me: Daphine are you ok?

?: No she isn't ok. This is your fault.

I reconized this voice.

Me: Trina? Why are you calling me on Daphine's phone? Is she ok? What's my fault?

Trina: Abandoning her for one thing.

Me: I didn't abandon her.

Trina: Oh yes you did. you told her give you 2 weeks of space. But its been longer than that and you hurt her. So much that she is crying her eyes out. Savannah had to get me to see her like this and she was scared. Savannah thought she did something wrong. Its scaring the children. D.G. was reading to the kids when she just starting crying. Savannah went got me. I've talked with her and she told me the whole story. You need to come here right now and fix this.

Me: I can't. I'm out of town on a plane.

Trina: Well then when you land come back here.

Me: I can't I'm working.

Trina: So work is more imprtant than your girlfriend. The girl who waited almost 8 years to see you again. That is sad. I understand you are F.B.I. and you need to save people but she needs you too. I sware if you don't fix this fast I do not care if you are with the federal goverment I will smack some since into you. You got me? Try me!

Then she hung up and the team just look at me. Even Garcia on the laptop screen.

JJ: Oh no.

Garcia: Oh yes.

Morgan: Wait you knew about this?

Garcia: Earlier this morning Daphine told me. You should be ashamed of yourself Reid.

Me: Why didn't you tell me earlier?

Garcia: Because she made me promise not to.

Rossi:I heard most of that and it sounds like you ignored her.

Me: I didn't. I just asked her for some space.

Hotch: That's what started for Haley and me. Reid don't make the same mistake I did. We all know how that turned out.

Me: I know but I just don't see how I hurt her when I asked for some space.

Garcia and Morgan face-palmed themselves.

Garcia: Don't you get it? You told her to give you space. You two are already apart when we go away for a case. When you told her to give her space, it was like telling her to go away. You took away the only time for her to see you. She loves you and its like you don't even love her according to her by the way when you told her. For what? Just so you could cry and weep with JJ?

JJ: Hey don't bring me into this.

Garcia: I'm not. Its just that she feels that you think she is enough to comfort you.

Me: She is but...

Morgan: Kid you really need to fix this.

Me: She's over reacting. She'll get over it.

JJ gasped.

JJ: That isn't fair Reid and you know it.

Rossi: I agree. You need to fix this. Appologize to her. She needs you and you don't even care? If you don't wise up and wise up soon you are going to lose a girlfriend in the process.

So I just sat there and thought about it.

* * *

April 2, 2011 at Bailey Quinn Genneral Hospital in Daphine's Pov-

I know I have had a breakdown but I'm over it for right now. I can't beleive he stayed in Portland insted of coming here. But he has a job to do and I respect that. So I was clocking out when my phone rang. I took it out and the first time in days it was Spencer. I answered it.

Me: Hello?

Spencer: Daphine. I'm glad I got you. I am really sorry about this whole entire thing.

Me: Why call and not be here face to face. So I can see you face to see if you really mean it.

Spencer: I do mean it. I just...

Me: Had a job to do I know. Your loyaly to this job is more important than me. Going to JJ for comfort is more suiting for you than me. What am I to you?

Spencer: My-

Me: Don't you dare say girlfriend or Calypso. I don't thing I can take being second rate to you anymore.

Spencer: Wait are you saying what I think you're saying?

Me: You're the genius. Figure it out.

I hung up and left the hospital to go home.

* * *

I apologize if this was too harsh, even for Spencer but its part of the next couple of chapters that will fall into place with it.


	13. Chapter 12

April 8, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

Its been 6 days since we broke up right now I'm in the B.A.U. room alone reading but at the same time crying. Eventually Hotch found me.

Hotch: Reid? What are you doing in here?

He kneeled down in front of me.

Hotch: Have you been crying? Is this about Daphine?

Then everyone else showed up.

Morgan: I told you to wait until you got home to apologize not call her.

Me: Don't you think I know that! I lost the girl who was my first love.

JJ: Morgan not now.

Hotch: Let's push that aside because we got a case.

Garcia: is a local case. Six days ago Seth Ruth was killed in his home office Was drugged with a suringe in the stomach and this carved post mordom.

There was a close up picture. There was a messsage on his stomach. It said "You hurt her, I hurt you"

JJ: Then five days ago Sam Regenold was killed in his kitchen of his fiancee's kitchen. Same thing happened and the same message. Then three more came 1 day apart each with the exact same thing. Sean Renolds, Shawn Rider, and Sky Roman. All with totally different backgronds and nothing connets them.

Rossi: Five victoms and they come to us now?

JJ: The local PD thought they had this guy but no such luck. It took Will to come to me with this.

Hotch: Ok. Rossi, JJ, Morgan, and I will go to the crime scenes. Reid and Garcia will stay and work out the connection.

So they left and I worked with Garcia. At least tried to. She has igonring me since the breakup.

Me: So do you have any theories?

Garcia. Nope.

Me: Any ideas maybe?

Garcia: Not a clue.

Me: Garica please we need to work together.

Garcia: Do you need space Dr. Reid? Cause I can give it to you and never come back.

Me: Garcia are we still on this?

Garcia: Well gee Dr. Reid its not easy losing a best friend. Not to mention two in the same time. One dies while the other was pushed away.

Me: Garcia you know I love her. I was just a jerk.

Garcia: Thank you. You finally admit it. Hey I noticed something.

Me: What?

Garcia: Look at all the victoms' eyes.

I did and they were light to medium brown.

Me: Brown.

Garcia: Now look at the victom's hair color. From 2nd to last.

I did and saw they were dirty blonde.

Me: Dirty blonde.

Garcia: Exactly. Now hair style. You see the pattern.

Me: I am. 3 to last has shaggy long dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. 4 to fifth has the same nose and chin with the same eyes that are brown.

So I called Hotch and told him what we found out while Garcia try to pinpoint who has these features.

Hotch: Alright Reid keep working. But then he had another call. It was Morgan so he patched him through.

Morgan: I'm at the lab where the forensics are checking out the suringes found at the crime scene and they all come from Bailey Quinn Genneral Hospital.

Me: No way.

Garcia: Too many names for pinpointing the person with these features. We are going to need more information. Sorry guys.

Hotch: We may have to ask her Reid.

Me: You know she would never want to talk to me. And everyone in that hospital knows me.

Morgan: Send me and Rossi. She won't run from us.

Hotch: Alright. Get moving.

So then we hung up.

* * *

April 9, 2011 at Bailey Quinn Genneral Hospital in Daphine's Pov-

It was 2:00 again and I was reading to the kids. Everyonce in a while I would frown then one of the little ones would cheer me up. So I laugh.

Ethan: Ms. Daphine are you ok now?

Me: Yes I'm fine. I'm glad you guys care.

Kids: We do!

I laughed and little Billy wanted to sit on my lap so I put him up there.

Billy: I care about you.

He hugged my waist and I just played with his hair. Then we heard a knock on the door.

Me: Come in.

It was one of my nurse friends Brenda.

Brenda: D.G. I'm sorry to interupt but some people are here to see you.

I sighed and told the kids to go with Brenda to the playroom. I went to the lobby and saw Derek and Rossi. I have to admit I was a little nervous. I thought they were hear about the breakup but I sucked it up and went to them.

Me: Derek and David. What a surprise. What are you guys doing here? Don't tell me another team member is a patient here. What about Spence? Is he ok?

Derek: Calm down. Everyone is fine. Especially Spencer.

David: We are actually here to talk about suringes. Does this hopsital have their own suringes made here?

Me: Yeah. We have our own brand of suringes. Why?

Derek: Well five people were killed by these suringes.

He showed me an evidence bag with five used suringes. They had our brand on each one.

Me: These are definitly ours. What was in them?

David: Insulin. But a different type of insulin.

Me: These must contain the super insulin that our scientists were working on for the past few months. We have a crate full of them in the volt. But they weren't suppose to be out yet.

Derek: Why super insulin?

Me: It was created to produce insulin into the body of a diebitic person and jump start the proccess of curing diabities. The thing is thou there is a side effect that when in the body for at least 3 hours the insulin spreads to the bloos stream and kill the blood cells in the body until there is none left.

David: that explains the victoms being bloodless and the floors being clean. There was no blood to spread.

Derek: Where is this volt? We need to see it.

I took them there which was on the 9th floor next to the testing area. I ask Arnold, the top scientist to open the door for us and lead us inside to where the surgines are.

Arnold: Well here we are. This is were the crate is.

It was a small create but since these things are so small there could be a hundred in there. But then I saw the crate's lid was cracked open.

Me: Arnold is the create suppose to be like that?

Arnold: No. Its not.

He opened it all the way and it looked like a whole row was missing.

Derek: Is this all of them?

Arnold: No. Ten of them are gone.

David: Were you guys testing these?

Arnold: No. Not until next month.

Derek: Who has access to the volt?

Arnold: Every scientist on this floor and the Head Cheif of the entire hospital.

David: Who knew about the suringes and how to find them?

Arnold: The scientists, our boss and the partners downstairs.

Derek: I see. Thank you for your time.

I took them back downstairs and before they left I said something.

Me: Before you go. Can you tell Spencer I'm sorry and I miss him.

David: Of course we will. He misses you too.

Me: Really?

David: Yep.

Me: I see. Well good luck. And don't hesitate to call if you have anymore questions.

Derek: Same here with us. You have our numbers.

I nodded and they left. Five minutes later I got a delivery of chocolates and flowers from Keith Benett. I told him about the break up and he has been coming here for lunch since he graduated last month. He was a sweet kid. He was always my favorite patient. Not that I would tell him that. So then I took them to my office and went back to work.

* * *

The B.A.U. in JJ's Pov-

I was just looking at the board with all of the evidence on it and so was Spencer, and Garcia on a laptop. Poor Spence. He was working so hard and all he could think about was Daphine. I should have never trusted her. She had no right to break up with him. All Gideons were all the same. Heartbreakers to Spence.

Me: Spence you have to calm down. Its not the end of the world. There are more fish in the sea.

Spencer: I don't want to talk about this JJ. I'm surprise you agreed with me.

Me: Of course. You wanted to morn and she over reacted.

Spencer: No. She had a right to be and I was being an idiot.

Me: Spence I-

Spencer: Hey I found something. All of the victoms had S.R. as their initials.

Me: Why I'm having the sence of deja vu?

Garcia: So its not just me? Ok I added that to the profile and we now have 50 names.

Then an officer came in the room.

Officer: We found 2 more victoms.

* * *

An Alley Way in Rossi's Pov-

These men were very young. They're names were Sydney Rolend and Shane Raine. Both were killed just like our other victoms. Look just like them too only younger. Our UNSUB is esculating and we need to find out his plan and fast.

* * *

Local PD in Rossi's Pov-

We were getting ready to give a profile.

Hotch: Alright everyone our UNSUB is a white male that is from very late teens to mid 20's. He is a serial killer that is maticulous, smart, clever.

Me: He is do this to send a message to someone to protect a female that the message sender believes the recipiant hurt in any way possible.

JJ: Its possible he is in love with her and jealousy is what is fueling his rage.

Morgan: He sticks to a pattern that the UNSUB uses to build confidence to kill his true target.

?: Who exactly is he looking for?

Reid: Don't know yet. But we are sending you a list of the traits and names and you will help narrow it down.

Morgan: We know one thing thou. This guy won't stop until the guy he wants is dead or has the girl he is protecting. Thank you.

Then they left.

Me: What's added to the pattern.

Garcia: Age. Both men were 28 years old. But anothor thing that is odd though. Both were highly intelegent.

Morgan: How smart?

Garcia: Shane was 187 IQ and Sydney was 169 IQ.

Morgan: Since Shane was the last one to die add 187 IQ to the list.

Garcia: Done and we have 25 names. But doesn't this sound too familiar to you?

We all looked at Reid who was writing something, then back at each other.

Me: No way.

JJ: There has to be a coinsidence.

Garcia: Yeah but guys he is on the list of possible targets.

Me: Morgan keep an eye on him will ya'?

Morgan: Sure.


	14. Chapter 13

April 10, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Hotch's Pov-

I was in with Garcia trying to narrow down this unsub's profile and the target's profile but no luck. Then all of a sudden we heard gun shots coming from outside. So all of us went outside and saw nothing. So we split up and I found an officer dead and had a message on it.

It said "You're next" this time.

The UNSUB wanted him to be find him since he wasn't shot. He doesn't looked like the other victoms but its him. Med teams arrived and took the body away and the rest othe team and I went back inside.

Garcia looked up the cop and his name was Stanford Rhodes. He was added to the board.

JJ: This has to mean that he is going after the true target now.

Rossi: But who is it?

Me: Garcia try adding working as a cop to the list.

Garcia: Nothing sir.

Rossi: Try field of law.

Garcia: OK. The list is shrinking to one name. Oh no.

JJ: What? What is it?

Garica: I know who he is after.

Me: Who is is it?

Garcia: Its Reid.

* * *

April 10, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Morgan's Pov-

This UNSUB is more craftier than we first figured. He leaves no DNA trace for us to find. Right now I was with Reid making sure he doesn't become a target. I almost forgot.

Me: Hey Reid?

Reid: Yeah?

Me: Rossi and I spoke to Daphine yesterday.

Reid: Oh really?

Me: Yeah. She wanted me to tell you that she misses you and she is sorry.

Reid: She shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one that wrong her. After this case we need to talk.

Me: That otta boy Reid. You should.

Reid: Thanks.

* * *

April 10,2011 in JJ's Pov-

I was listening to Morgan and Spence talking. I couldn't let my best friend and son's godfather get killed by this UNSUB. Then a thought came to mind. Who was it that Spence hurt? Dr. Daphine Gideon that's who. Since she dated Spence for almost two years she knows some of our tricks and wrote about protecting someone to throw us off. I knew what I had to do right then and now.

* * *

April 10, 2011 at Bailey Quinn Genneral Hospital in Daphine's Pov-

I was watching the kids play in the playground room. They were having so much fun. I just read to them not too long ago and they had snack time. Now they wanted to play. So I watched them since I don't have any other appointment for today. I looked through the glass doors and windows and saw police officers walking with JJ somewhere. I didn't know where or why. Savannah saw and got scared. So she ran to me and I hugged her.

Savannah: What's going on?

Me: I don't know Savannah.

Savannah: I'm scared.

Me: Don't be scared ok. You're safe.

Billy: Are we in trouble?

Me: No. You are not in trouble.

Layla: The are policemen outside. Someone must be in trouble.

Then they walked in the door.

JJ: Indeed someone is in trouble.

Officer: Dr. Daphine Gideon?

Me: Yes? What is this about?

JJ: You are under arrest for 7 murders. Including a cop.

Officer: Ma'am either come quietly or we will use force.

Me: I didn't hurt nor kill anyone.

JJ: I know that's a lie.

I stepped back with the kids behind me.

JJ took out her gun and the kids screamed.

Me: JJ what are you doing?

JJ: Something I should have done last week.

Me: JJ stop. Take me but leave them out of this and don't let them watch. Would you let Henry see you this way?

JJ: Don't you dare bring my son into this. Lets go.

I gave the kids a hug and I left with them and they handcuffed me and took me to the B.A.U.

* * *

I was put into an interigation room and JJ walked in with a file.

JJ: You thought you had everyone fooled by your little act but I knew better. I thought I liked you but seeing what you did it Spencer made me upset. You got everyone else on the team on your side but not me. After the break up you thought you could get his attention so you decided to kill.

She showed me pictures of dead men.

Me: I didn't kill anyone. You have no prof I did kill anyone anyone.

JJ: With your knowlege of cases from what Spencer told you, you kill people that look like him and has his personality traits knowing he would figure it out so when you get to him you would get reconiztion from him. But its over.

Me: I didn't do anything. I was at work all day.

Then Aaron came in the door.

Aaron: JJ you're done. Daphine go find the other alright. I am so sorry about this.

Me: Its ok.

I walked out the room and found Spence at his desk. I stopped and stared. My heart began to race. He was right there and I wanted to run into his arms and hug him so tight and never let him go. But we're not together anymore. I was so stupid for ending it. He is all I ever think about.

David: He misses you, you know.

I turned and saw David and Derek.

Me: Really?

Derek: He was tore up for the past few days. Still is.

David: Go talk to him.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He jumped but saw it was me.

Spencer: Daphine I-

Me: I know.

Spencer: What are you doing here?

Me: Would you beleive me if I told you JJ arrested me in front of toddlers and preschoolers?

Spencer: What?! JJ? No way.

Me: Way. She had her gun out at me. She had this theory that I wanted to kill you.

Then I saw Penelope come in.

Penelope: Eep. It is good to see you. I just saw the footage. Are you ok?

I nodded.

Spencer: What footage.

Penelope: I was looking at the survailance footage of the hospital and I saw JJ with officers arresting her. Look.

She showed the video to him on her laptop.

Spencer: I can't beleive it. JJ is still in overdrive on this.

Then we saw Aaron come out with JJ arguing.

JJ: What do you mean I'm off the case?

Aaron: JJ. You are too wrapped up in this personal vendetta to think clearly.

JJ: My mind is clear. She is a Gideon for crying out loud. All Gideons are heartbreakers to Reid. They know how to clean their tracks. She knew where to get the murder weapons and know how to cut open a body. She has to be the UNSUB.

Aaron: It doesn't fit the profile.

JJ: Profiles can be wrong.

Aaron: JJ step down. Or I will have you on probation.

She looked at us then at him. Then she left to her office.

Me: I didn't mean for her to be off the case.

David: Don't be. Its not your fault.

Then they left me alone with Spencer.

Spencer: I had no idea.

Me: Its ok.

Spencer: I know I have been a complete insensitive jerk to you and I am so sorry for that. I should have came back to you. You needed me and I turned my back on you. I didn't go to you for comfort and I pushed you away insted. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?

My eyes watered and all I could do was nod. He got up and hugged me. I hugged him right back.

Me: I missed you my Einstein.

Spencer: I missed you too my precious Calypso. Never again will I hurt you. I love you so much.

Me: I love you too. I never stopped loving you. You were always on my mind.

Spencer: Same here. How about I take you home.

Me: Alright.

So then we left and went towords the hospital so I can clock out and take my car. He stopped me for a moment and I looked at him.

Me: What?

He leaned down and kissed me. I missed this part about our relationship. It felt nice like it usualy was. Then I heard a car screech on the street and stopped. A gun was fired and I felt Spencer let go. I looked and saw he was bleeding. on his sholder. He was shot.

Me: Spence.

Spencer: I'm ok. Look out.

Before I could move a rag was put onto my mouth and I knew it was chloroform and I passed out.

* * *

Spencer's Pov-

The guy that assolted Daphine put her into a van and I was hit in the head and I out like a light.


	15. Chapter 14

Previously on April 10, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Morgan's Pov-

I was following Reid and Daphine making sure nothing happened to them since they are the targets. But I lost them in a crowd. After a minute of searching I heard a gun shot. The crowd began to scream and run. I ran fast until I saw Reid bleeding in his shoulder and was knocked out. There were two of them in ski masks.

Me: Hey!

They saw me and the one that had Reid threw them in their black van.

Me: F.B.I. stop!

They didn't. Before the partner could get in I shot him in the shoulder through the window and he fell out out of the van since he didn't close the door but the van drove off and I looked at the licence plate. I called Hotch and the others telling them what happened. The locals came and took him to the B.A.U. so we can question him. But by the time I got up to the bull pen JJ stormed out of her office yelling at me.

JJ: You lost him! How could you lose him? We told you to keep an eye on him but you didn't.

Me: JJ he needed to be alone. We should have told him.

JJ: No. Then he would have been parinoid not focused. We should have never have let him leave.

Then everyone else came.

Hotch: JJ stop it. Morgan what happened?

Me: I was following them but I lost them in a crowd. By the time I found them two guys knocked them out and took them into a van and drove off.

Garcia: No.

Me: Don't worry babygirl. I know what the vehicle looks like.

Garcia: Tell me right now.

I gave her a piece of paper I used to write down the information and she ran towords the computer.

Hotch: Was he or Daphine hurt?

Me: Hotch he was shot in the shoulder. If I know Daphine she'll fix him up.

JJ: Why Spence? He didn't hurt anyone?

Rossi: Daphine. She is the link we're missing. This UNSUB is in love with her. He wants to kill Reid so he won't hurt her again.

Hotch: He must be close to her.

Me: They must have her too. I might not have seen then take her but she was with Reid.

JJ: See. This is what I have been saying all along.

Me: What is your problem with her?

JJ: Don't you see? She is a Gideon. Gideons are nothing but trouble. Have we not learned from Jason Gideon leaving us without saying anything? Not even a goodbye? He left Reid a note and it broke his heart. Then here comes his niece/ goddaughter and just lifted his spirts but crushed his heart just like Jason did.

Her behavior has been of the charts of protection for him since the break up. Unless...

Me: JJ are you this protective of him because you feel something for Reid?

JJ: Morgan what are you-

Me: Answer the question JJ.

JJ: This is ridiculous.

Hotch: Answer the question.

JJ: No.

?: Answer the question Agent Jareau.

We turned and saw Strauss.

JJ: Why are we even discussing this we have to find Reid.

Strauss: Answer the question or you're fired.

JJ: What? You can't fire me. You need me.

Rossi: JJ just answer it.

She sighed.

JJ: Ok, ok. I might have a small crush on him.

Rossi: Small nothing. How long?

JJ: For a few months. I know I wasn't interested in him but he grew hotter over the years.

Hotch: You were jealous.

Me: This isn't fair for Reid or Daphine or for you. You only wanted him as soon as you knew you can't have him.

Cheif Staruss: Enough of this. Are we any closer in finding our agent?

Then Garcia came back.

Garcia: We do. The van belongs to a Keith Bennett. 19 year old who was Daphine's patient until last year when he turned eighteen.

Rossi: Why now?

Me: He wants a chance to play hero. To prove his love for her.

Rossi: But where?

* * *

A Horse Race Track in Daphine's Pov-

I woke up in a strange room. I was in a bed and my head hurt big time. Which made me remember what happened. Spencer! I had to get out. I ran to a door and opened it but I saw Keith for some reason in my way.

Me: Keith. What are you doing here?

Keith: To set you free. To help you. To heal you from your pain.

He took my hand and walked me through a long hallway.

Keith: Reconize this place?

Me: Not really.

He took me to a window and I saw a racing track, stands, and a large clock tower. I then knew where we are.

Me: The Quantico Reigonal Horse Derby Track. Uncle Gideon takes me every year to see the horses.

Keith: I remember you telling me about that. We even went to a show together with him. So I thought it would be the perfect place to carry out my plan.

Me: What plan?

He pulled me away from the window and took me to the vet clinic part of the track and I saw Spencer on the table with his feet and legs chained to the table.

Me: Spence!

I ran to him and hugged him.

Me: Keith why are you doing this?

Keith: I told you. To set you free. To see that wonderful smile that lights up the entire planet. The smile that he destroyed!

Me: Keith he proved himself to be loyal to me. He love me. And I love him.

He took a gun and shot the ceiling.

Keith: No! Don't you dare say that. Do you know how hard it is to see the woman you love be with someone else?

Me: What do you mean?

Keith: I mean I love you.

I was shocked.

* * *

The B.A.U. in Rossi's Pov-

We got the partner to talk and turns out he was hired by Bennett to kidnap Reid but didn't count on him and her getting back together. So they took both insted. He didn't know where he took them but he told us his plan. The team and I were in the B.A.U. room when security started to block someone.

?: Sir stay back you don't have clearence.

?: I use to work here so let me in. My niece is missing and I need to get in there.

The team looked up and saw a man around my age dressed in casual clothing.

Morgan: Gideon?

Me: Gideon? As in Jason Gideon? The Jason Gideon who is the uncle of Daphine Gideon?

JJ: The very same.

Hotch: Guys its ok. Let him in.

So they did and rush in here.

Jason: What's this I'm hearing about Daphine got kidnapped?

Me: She was. And so has Reid.

Jason: Reid? Seriously? Tell me what's going on here.

So we filled him in on the whole situation.

Jason: I remember Keith. He adored her. He had been her patient since he was 14 when he hurt his leg when he played football. Every month he had to go to the hospital for a check up and she was his doctor. After which his parents decided to let her be his peditatrition. He has ashma as well so he had to see her once a month.

Me: So that's how he developed the feelings for her.

Jason: I had no idea.

Morgan: They must have talked a lot. Did they every go anywhere together?

Jason: I took them to Quantico Derby one time. Now I think about it I couldn't afford to take them that time but he raised the money himself by working double shifts to get those tickets. When I saw him give her the ticket to the derby she kissed him. It was on impluse but she did. And he was 16.

Morgan: That's got to be where he took them. This is all about his feelings for Daphine. And now he wants Reid out of the way.

Jason: Lets go.

Hotch: Gideon you can't. you are not F.B.I. anymore.

Jason: Hotch I have to go. My niece/godaughter is in trouble. And so is Reid. I have to go.

Me: Hotch let him go. He knows him better than we do.

Hotch nodded and we all left to go to the track.

* * *

**I thank you Sue1313 for all of your comments/reviews so far. But I need more comments/reviews from more than one person. I will still update to the next chapter. But I will stop soon if more people don't comment. It can even been suggestions and ideas.**


	16. Chapter 15

April 10,2011 at the Quantico Reigonal Horse Track in Daphine's Pov-

I was still trying to comprehend on what he just said to me.

Me: What do you mean you love me?

Keith: Exactly that. Eversince I was sixteen. When you kissed me. I then knew I was in love.

Me: Keith that was on impulse. It didn't mean anything.

Keith: To me it did. I never felt this way about anyone before. You were always nice to me. Always treated me like a normal person. So I made a vow to persue you when I turned eighteen. But those dreams went out the window when you started to go out with him!

He pointed to Spencer with the gun he used earlier.

Me: Why wait till now?

Keith: Because he made you happy so I left him alone. That is until I heard from other nurses that he hurt you so much that it made you cry. He took away that wonderful smile of yours. Replaced it with tears and a frown. So I ploted to kill him. But I needed him distracted so I created a case for him so he wouldn't see me coming. But why would you go back to him?

Me: Because I love him. I would do anything for him. Even if it means going away with you and leaving him behind.

Keith: You'd do that? For me?

Me: As long as he lives. But if he dies I won't leave with you.

Keith: Come with me and he will live.

By that time Spencer opened his eyes.

Spencer: Daphine don't.

Me: Let me heal him. I have everything I need here. Give me two hours. Then we will be on our way. Just you and me.

Keith: Two hours. Then we're gone.

Then he left the room locking it from the outside. I ran to get the supplies and tools I will need for this. Then I found some bolt cutters and got those chains off of him.

Spencer: Daphine don't do this.

Me: I have to Spence. I love you too much to lose you.

Spencer: You will not lose me because I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere and neither will you.

Me: I have no choice. Hold still.

I began to take out the bullet that was in his shoulder and he was in pain but stay quiet as much as he could. I could do this in an hour but I asked for two to by time to spend with Spencer and to think of a plan.

Me: I am so sorry.

Spencer: Its ok. Its part of the job.

Me: No. About this whole thing.

Spencer: You couldn't have known. If anyone who's sorry its me. It was because of me hurting you- ow!

Me: Sorry.

Spencer: We wouldn't even be in this mess.

Me: Spence don't blame yourself ok.

Then I took the bullet and cleaned the wound with anticiptic and closed it up with some thread from my skirt and wrapped it up with some cloth.

Me: There. You are going to be ok.

Spencer: I really love that I'm dating a doctor.

I giggled.

Me: Hey I'm have one of my own thank you.

He chuckled and I kissed his cheek. He held one arm out for me so I sat on the table with him and he put his good arm around me. I felt better smelling his scent. I missed it so much. He was so warm. I felt him kiss my forehead. So I kissed his cheek back as a responce.

Spencer: If I know my team they would be trying to find us.

Me: I know. I just wish JJ would like me.

Spencer: Don't worry. She'll come around. If she can't approve of you then she can't be my friend.

Me: Spence I can't let you do that.

Spencer: Its ok. You are my life now and if she can't see that, then she won't be my friend. You are the love of my life. I want us to stay together.

Me: I want that too.

Then we heard the door unlocked and open. Keith came out with a bag.

Keith: Times up. Lets go.

I looked at Spencer and I nodded.

Me: Bye Spence.

I got up and went outside the room. I heard the sound of handcuffs being used and Keith came back out. He took my hand and we went outside. He was about to open the car door when sirens sounded and SUVs came in through the gate. I smiled because I saw Uncle Gideon.

Keith: No, no, no! The plan was going perfectly.

* * *

April 10, 2011 at the Quantico Regional Horse Race Track in Morgan's Pov-

As soon as we got there we saw Keith pulling Daphine out of the building to a car. She saw the vans and smiled. Keith was yelling. All of us got out of the vans and the local police surrounded the building.

Me: Freeze! F.B.I.!

Rossi: Its over man. You lost.

Keith: No. Let us pass right now.

Hotch: We can't do that Keith.

Jason: Keith remember me? Daphine's uncle.

He nodded.

Keith: Yeah. You took us to the derby.

Jason: That's right. This is her favorite place. Why would you want to ruin it for her. If this is where you got your first kiss from her at would you want it to stay special and not make it a crime scene?

Keith: I had no other place to go but here. I had to make her happy again. To have love again. I've proved that to her by letting that nerd of an agent live.

Jason: I can see you love her. But if you love her you would let her go. So she can be happy.

Keith: She's not happy. Without me she would be nothing. Without her I would be nothing.

Daphine: Keith please stop.

He pulled me close and put the gun to my head.

Keith: Now let us out. Or she will die with me.

She looked so scared. She closed her eyes and then I heard a gun shot and suddenly Keith's head fell on her shoulders. She moved some and his body dropped to the ground dead. I looked up and saw a sniper on the roof. I smiled and then turned again and ran to Jason. He hugged her tightly.

Jason: Hey shimp are you ok?

Daphine: Yeah. What about Spence?

Jason: He's fine. Just waiting for you. You'll see him at the B.A.U.

She smiled and we took her into the van.

* * *

April 10, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

Amblulance patched me up and Hotch took me to the B.A.U. he told me Keith was dead and I was relieved that he won't hurt her again. I saw Garcia running towords me and hugged me.

Garcia: Reid I am so glad you are ok.

Me: Thanks. Hotch why not tell me I was the target? I knew I was a possibility but why not tell me?

Hotch: Because we didn't want you parionoid.

Me: Because of my brain right. That's all I am to you guys aren't I? A walking, talking, encyclapedia/ super computer.

Garcia: No. I wanted to tell but JJ made me promise not to.

Me: I beleive you. She really needs to back off.

Garcia: I agree.

Hotch: Reid. I am truly sorry.

Me: Its ok. you wanted to protect me.

Garcia: Oh Reid look who's here.

I turned and saw my beautiful Calypso walk in through the glass doors with the rest of the team. Since it was late at night no one but us was here. I smiled and she ran to me and jumped into my arms. I began to kiss her forehead over and over again while she kissed my neck. Oh how this felt good right now. We then stopped and looked at each other.

Me: Are you ok my Calypso?

Daphine: I'm fine. How about you?

Me: Fine thanks to you. The medics said you did a wonderful job.

Daphine: Well I am a doctor.

Me: Hey so am I.

She laughed.

Me: Thanks guys. For everything.

Morgan: Of course Reid.

Rossi: Yeah. Right now you should rest up.

Hotch: You have a week off to heal and Daphine don't worry about your job we'll deal with your boss.

Me: Thanks guys.

Then we left to go to my place.


	17. Chapter 16

July 12, 2011 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

I was waking up from an awesome. No nightmares for once. Light was only shining a little from the window meaning its rising. I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes and saw Daphine shift to turn to me but still asleep. Well we moved into the house just 2 weeks ago. All of the furniture isn't here yet. We ordered two couches for the living room and the library. Last week I took her home to see my mom and she loved her. Since it was a weekend we thought it would be got to have a date night which ended into a night of love. I moved my hand to her waist and felt her soft and warm skin. She moved a little and snuggled close under the covers. She always grab something when she sleeps. I looked apon her face and saw her eyes twiching and I knew her was awake. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. I heard her moan so I stopped.

Me: Morning.

She opened her eyes.

Daphine: Morning Einstein. I am so glad its the weekend. I get to have you all to myself.

Me: True. And I can have you in my arms insted of textbooks and case files. And have you on my mind insted of profiling facts.

She giggled and I am so glad I have this effect on her. I can never make a girl laugh unless its a magic trick. With her there are no tricks. Just me and her. She moved to be on top of me to lay on me.

Daphine: What should we do today?

Me: Don't know. Maybe go out for breakfast, a walk and maybe go see that concert in the park tonight? Its classical and R&B/ Soul music night tonight.

Daphine: Sure Einstein. As long as you don't leave my sight.

Me: That won't be happening unless we have to use the bathroom.

We laughed.

Daphine: This is so great. We are living together in a great place, with great jobs, and a great relationship.

Me: Its perfect. Just you and me and no one here to bother us.

Then I heard my phone rang. I grunted.

Daphine: You just had to jinx it didn't you.

Me: Sorry.

She nodded and kissed my cheek and picked up my shirt from the floor and put it on while I answered my phone.

Me: Hello?

Morgan: Hey Reid how are you?

Me: Good I guess.

Morgan: Sounds like your date went well yesterday.

Me: Oh yeah it did. Do we have to come in?

Morgan: Yeah but its local so we don't have to go anywhere out of town. Just get here by nine.

Me: Sure. I'll be there.

Then we hung up and I put on some underwear and sweat pants and went to find Daphine. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen finding her cooking and having coffee. I put my arms around her and kissed her neck.

Daphine: Einstein calm down. You'll get to eat your breakfast.

Me: I'm aready eating it.

Daphine: Spence. Did you get called in?

Me: Yeah but I'm still in town so don't worry.

Daphine: Alright go get your shower on and your breakfast will be ready by the time you're dressed.

I pecked her lips and took a shower.

* * *

July 12, 2011 in Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

When Spence went upstairs I started to make his coffee. Since he uses a lot of sugar in his coffee I use Splenda without telling him. I just finished cooking when I heard him come back down dressed in his usual etire. I smiled and gave him his plate and coffee and we sat down.

Spencer: Since its local I will probably be home late. So try not to stay up all night for me please.

Me: I'll try not to. I just love seeing your face before I go to sleep.

Spencer: Yours too.

I smiled as he finished. He grabbed his bag and his badge and holdster with his gun on it and put it on.

Me: Be careful ok?

Spencer: I'm always am.

We then kissed goodbye and he left out the door to walk the two blocks to the station. I cleaned up the table after I ate. After a about an hour of watching tv my stomach began to hurt. Everything in there began to rise and I ran to the bathrom and puked. This was the third time this week I made eggs and puked it back up. But I just got them 5 days ago. Weird but since its the weekend I can stay home so I decided to do laundry.

* * *

July 12, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

I just arrived at the bull pen when I saw Garcia come out her office. She smiled at me and walked towords me.

Garcia: Hey Reid. Sorry that Morgan had to call you in.

Me: Its ok.

Garcia: So how is the future Mrs. Reid?

Me: Garcia I haven't even asked her yet.

Garcia: Why not? You two are so perfect for each other.

Me: True but I just want to wait for a bit. Besides I haven't found the perfect ring yet or even asked her family.

Garcia: Reid, go for it soon ok.

Me: Alright.

So we walked to the B.A.U. room and everyone else was there.

Hotch: Now that everyone is here. JJ will you start us off?

JJ: This morning a bus full of children with their parents heading to a theme park was hijacked and all the parents were kicked off and left at the curb and took the children.

Garcia: Police were on the scene but lost it.

Me: Why keep the kids at all?

JJ: No idea. That's why we were called in. Road blocks were set so it hasn't left Virginia.

Morgan: Maybe the kids give him leverage so he kept them since their parents could have found a way to escape. What did the parents say?

JJ: It was a white man in his fourities in a business suit.

Me: Did he do anything before he took the adults off?

Rossi: They say no but we all know there's something else there.

We all nodded and got to work.

* * *

Later On That Same Day In Daphine's Pov-

I just finished doing the laundry for both me and Spencer. I folded most of his and put them in the drawers. While the rest I put into the closet where he can find them easier and pack a go bag in a hurry. I decided to make some lunch. Weirdly I wanted a Dried Corn Beef and toast Sandwitch in Clam chowder sause cooked with. But use three of the packets. Its Spencer's favorite so we have 30 packs. But I hated it. And yet I know how to make it since he taught me. So I made three sandwitches and ate them one by one. It was so good that I wanted more. Before I could grab another packet my pager sounded.

It said "School Bus Crash. No one died but all 18 kids are injured. Need additional help. Being called in today.- Dr Desmond"

So I set three more sandwitches to cook on the go while I got cleaned up and got dressed. Once I was finished they were finished so I made them and wrapped them into a container. I grabbed the container and my work and medical bag then left to the station since the train was faster. Once I got there I clocked in and rushed to the emergency station where the partners stood.

Me: What do we got?

Trina: A school bus was rammed over and the children were injured.

Me: What about the driver?

Will: It was originally hijacked and the real driver is dead. The one who stole the bus left the scene.

Me: People we need to work fast. Let's do this.

Everyone: Right!

Then we went to work on our emergency patients.

* * *

Meanwhile at the B.A.U. in Morgan's Pov-

Hotch and Rossi went to go look for the bus while the rest of us stayed profiling. It was going ok until Garcia came in.

Garcia: Guys. There was a police report just in that a school bus just got rammed and 18 kids with no driver were found injured.

Me: Oh my god any one dead?

Garcia: No. the driver escaped. It was our school bus.

Reid: But wait there were 19 kids on the bus in the begining.

JJ: Where is kid number 19?

Me: He must have been taken by the UNSUB.

Reid: Which kid?

Garcia: They didn't give out names.

JJ: Where are the kids now.

Garcia: Bailey Quinn Genneral.

Me: If I know Daphine she'll definiatly be there to help those kids.

Reid: That's my girl for you. Always on the job when children are involved.

Garcia: If you see her could you say hi for me?

Reid: Sure.

So then we left to the hospital in vans and when inside and the building on hight alert. Security came from the hallway and came over to us.

Security: I'm sorry this hospital is in total lockdown. We're in the middle of a situation.

We showed them our badges.

Me: We know. We're F.B.I. We're working the case. We need to see Dr. Daphine Gideon.

Security: She is with patients right now.

Then I saw Daphine come from a corner in a hurry.

Reid: Daphine!

She saw us and came to us.

Daphine: Its ok Ray. I got them.

He nodded and went to his corner.

Reid: How does it look in there for the kids?

Daphine: How did-

Me: We're working the case.

Daphine: All of the kids weren't hurt too bad. Since it was so many at once we had to act fast. But we got the situation in control. We just finished a half an hour ago.

Me: Can we ask some questions to them?

Daphine: Only a few of the kids. Most needed so much morphine it put them to sleep. And the others are drawing.

JJ: Drawing?

Daphine: Yeah. It was an art trip one girl told me. So to make sure their hands their hands could move I asked them to draw something that could help the police when they showed up. I hope I didn't do too much.

Me: No that's great. Perfect even.

JJ: Lets do it.

So me and Reid began walking but Daphine stopped JJ.

JJ: Hey what gives?

Daphine: No offence Agent Jareau, but after your little stunt from the last time you were here by order of the Board of Directors of this hospital you are band from the Children's Wing.

JJ:Seriously? I thought we fixed the problem.

Daphine: For me sure but not you. You scared them JJ. So much that now they won't know how to trust the police.

Me: Hotch told you not to go. But you did anway. Its your fault. We got it handled JJ. Just wait here.

So then we left them alone. We went to the wing. Reid lead me through it and we saw a little girl in a hospital gown in the hall. reid must have reconized her because he called out a name.

Reid: Savannah!

She turned and ran to him. He picked her up and spun her around as she giggled.

Savannah: Hi Dr. Reid.

Reid: I'm just Spencer to you. What are you doing out here?

Savannah: I heard new kids were here and Daphine always said to make new kids feel welcomed.

Me: That's neat. Are they ok?

Savannah: A boy drew me a flower for saying thank you.

She showed us the picture and it was a daisy.

Me: That's pretty. Did you get his name?

Savannah: Toby.

Reid put her down and kissed her forehead.

Reid: You have done a great job. Why don't you go play in the playroom ok?

Savannah: Ok.

Then she walked down a few doors and went through a door on her right. I smeriked at him.

Reid: What?

Me: "I'm just Spencer to you"? Who are you and what have you done with the guy that has the "Reid" effect?

Reid: I don't know. I guess when he started dating a pediatrition he left the building. I've done magic for them when I come home early to see Daphine and they just love it when I came over.

Me: Do you ever think of having one of your own?

Reid: Time and time again. But my genetic diease makes me deny if I would be a good dad.

Me: Reid its ok. You'll ne a great dad. And Daphine will help.

Reid: Thanks a lot Morgan.

* * *

Later On That Night in Daphine's Pov-

According to Spencer the case was closed after Toby gave them a drawing of the kidnapper. Turns out it was the 19th child's father's assistant. He wanted the child's father but he wasn't there so he took the child in order for the father to come out of hiding. But it ended peasefully with the assistant giving up. So now I eat my third and last sandwitch from earlier. Trina came into my office.

Trina: Hey. Is that a corn beef on toast sandwitch?

Me: Yeah?

Trina: You hate those.

Me: Yeah until today.

Trina: How many have you had?

Me: This is my sixth one.

Trina: Wow. Hey have you had your mandatory check up yet?

Me: When was it?

Trina: Um yesterday?

Me: No I wasn't aware of it.

Trina: Come on and take it.

Me: Alright.

So we left to go to the examination room on this floor and found James still here.

Trina: Hey James. D.G. needs an examination for checkups.

James: Sure come on in.

I sat on the table as he did his thing. After he finished he stood.

James: Ok you are going to get your results by Monday ok?

I nodded and left to clock out. When I got to my bag in my office I saw JJ and Spence sitting in opposite seats.

Me: What's going on here?

Spencer: JJ...

JJ: Well you see I came here to apologize for everything I did to you. Arresting you, scaring the kids, insulting you, everything.

Spencer: I came down with her to make sure she didn't back out.

Me: I just want us to start over and be friends. What do you say?

I took out my hand and she shook it.

JJ: Deal. Maybe we could go shopping together next weekend?

Me: Only if you let me still be Henry's doctor.

JJ: Done. I better go.

Me: Bye.

Then she left. I smiled at Spencer and hugged him. He hugged back. He kissed my forehead then my lips.

Me: Hey handsome. Sorry I couldn't do this earlier.

Spencer: Its ok. Have you been eating Dried Corn beef and toast?

Me: How could you tell?

Spencer: You taste like you have it. How many?

Me: Six.

Spencer: You hate those.

Me: Not my fault I just decided to eat them out the blue. For some reason this is the only thing I could eat and keep in my stomach.

Spencer: What?

Me: For the past three days I threw up everything. I just started eating this today.

Spencer: Have you talked to a doctor? I know you're one yourself but someone with another opinon?

Me: Just now. But I won't know until Monday.

Spencer: Please be careful.

Me: I will. Come on. Lets go home.

So then we left and went to go take the Express Metro to get home.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far. Keep them coming please and I will stick around for a while. Especialy if its new people.**


	18. Chapter 17

July 16, 2011 at Richmond Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I was waking up from a good dream when I felt warm arms around me. I knew it was my Einstein since even in his sleep he moves his hand up and down on my back. It felt nice so I moved closer and snuggled on his bare chest. I opened my eyes and saw him still asleep so I looked at his frame. People might think just because he is a nerd doesn't mean he has muscle. But on the contrary he does. He has a small four to five pack and his arms were firm. Not ripped but firm. So I moved my hand up and down his chest. Man it would be so good now if he was awake right now. Then I felt something warm on my neck and moving up to my chin. I giggled because I knew he must have woken up.

Spencer: You know if you want me awake you could have woken me up.

Me: I wanted you to have all the rest you could get. You barely get any.

Spencer: I know. But still thou.

He pecked my lips but I pouted.

Spencer: What's wrong?

Me: That's not how you should kiss me in the morning.

He smierked and pulled me closer and kissed me. When he broke it I laughed.

Spencer: Better?

Me: Better. Morning.

Spencer: Morning my Calypso.

Me: Everythng ok?

Spencer: Yeah. Just a weird dream.

Me: Wanna talk about it?

Spencer: I dreamt that I was at work and was on the jet. I tried to call you but your number didn't exhist. You didn't exhist. I was scared out of my mind until the dream ended when you snuggled into my chest and I felt you were in my arms so I knew you were real.

Me: Spence I'm not going anywhere.

Spencer: Good because I don't want you out of my life.

Me: Me either. Come on its Monday, you go make the coffee and I-

But my stomach stopped me and I ran to the bathroom, shut the door and puked into the toilet. It was not pretty. I heard him knock on the door.

Spencer: Daphine are you ok?

Me: Fine. Just don't come in. You don't need to see this. Or me.

Opps. Wrong choice of words because he came in and held my hair back as I threw up. When I finished I brushed my teeth and cleaned up my mouth. Once I was done I turned to Spencer.

Spencer: Daphine don't ever say I don't want to see you. No matter what I always want to see you ok?

I nodded and he moved my hair from my face and he kissed my forehead then my lips. Then I broke it.

Me: Better. Lets go.

So then we got ready for the day and made and ate breakfast. Since its early and not a lot of traffic was out now we decided to drive to work. When we got to the B.A.U. he took me up to see Penelope since I don't have to be at work till later. He knocked on her office door and I heard her say "Come in".

He opened the door.

Spencer: Hey Garcia.

Penelope: Hey Reid. What do I own the pleasure?

Spencer: I brought a visitor for you.

He moved to show me to her.

Penelope: Eep!

She came over and gave me a hug and he left us alone.

Penelope: I missed you D.G. How are you?

Me: Good. Just been a little sick to the stomach lately.

Penelope: I hate those. It ruins your lunch.

Me: Yeah. Now I can't eat eggs.

Penelope: No you make the best eggs. Even better than Rossi.

?: I heard that you know.

We turned and saw David with a playful smirk.

David: I thought I heard you here. What's new?

Me: Not much. Where's Derek?

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

?: Right here doll face.

I turned and saw him with a smile on his face next to Spence.

David: Careful Morgan she's already spoken for.

Spencer: Yeah by me.

Derek: I know that Reid. I can't say hi to my friend?

Me: Of course you can silly. And hug too.

I gave him a hug.

Penelope: What brings you to this parts?

Me: I just came to visit you guys. And to make sure Einstein here doesn't cause trouble.

Spencer: Hey!

All of us laughed and I saw Aaron. I smiled at waved at him. He waved back and went into his office.

Me: I better go. The kids are probably wondering where am I?

Spencer: Especially Savannah.

Me: Bye guys.

Everyone: Bye.

So then I left to go to the hospital and when I got there Trina was at my desk.

Trina: Girl you have some explaining to do.

Me: What do you mean?

Trina: Don't act all dumb. Your test results came back. I can't beleive you didn't tell me.

Me: Tell you what? I don't know what you are talking about?

She gave me a folder and I opened it and pulled out the paper that was inside. Once I've read it my life was about to be changed forever.

* * *

July 17, 2011 at The Gideon Family Household in Spencer's Pov-

I just came home from a two day case and Daphine left her car at work for me since she had it at the time and had to go to a convention in D.C. Trina gave her a ride there and she was staying there till Friday so I decided to visit her family. I needed to ask them something. So when I got there I saw another car drive up in the garage. When it parked I saw Aiden come out. He saw me.

Aiden: Spencer? What are you doing here?

I came out the door of the car ans walked over to him.

Me: I actually came to ask you, your dad, and Jason something. Mind if I come in?

Aiden: Of course. Welcomed here anytime.

We walked in the door and saw Billy and Jason having lunch while playing chess.

Billy turned and grinned.

Billy: Spencer. Good to see you.

We shook hands.

Me: You too.

Jason: What brings you by?

Aiden: Is Daphine ok?

Me: Yeah she's fine. She is just at a convention in D.C. til Friday.

Billy: Oh good. I was worried for a minute there.

Aiden: You said you wanted to ask us something. What is it?

I was nervous but I had to do this.

Me: Well as you know Daphine and I have been together and known each other for a good long time. And now we live together. And I love it and I love her more than anything. I would give anything just to have her. And so I came here to ask the three of you to have permission to marry Daphine.

Billy and Aiden were shocked while Jason grinned.

Jason: What do you think?

Billy: Most men just pop the question before asking. But you had the guts to ask.

Aiden: He makes her happy and loves her. He kept her safe during that incident in April.

Jason: And he is so trustworthy.

All three: So we say yes.

I smiled at that moment.

Me: Really? Thank you so much.

Aiden: Of course. Just take care of her.

Me: Of course.

Jason: I hope you have a plan to propose.

Me: I do. I just need to find the perfect ring. Something nice ,simple yet original, not too flashy.

Billy: You are right about that.

Me: I better go. She said she might be back late tonight.

Aiden: Bye Spencer.

Then I left to go home.

* * *

July 25, 2011 at California in Daphine's Pov-

Spencer want to see his mom again and since I needed a vacation he wanted to take me along. We landed in Las Vegas and rented a car to go to the sanatarium she lives in. But it was about six and I noticed that there was a sign that we were passing that was welcoming us to...Califonia? What the heck?

Me: Spence I dont' think we're in Nevada anymore.

Spencer: Nope. Just enjoy the ride. Its a surprise.

He took me to a dome shaped building that looked somewhat familiar to me. We got out the car and went to the entrance.

Spencer: Reconize this place?

Me: No not really.

Spencer: Come on.

He took me inside and I saw it was a rollarskating rink.

Me: If we were going rollarskating I would have brought my own.

Spencer: I thought you might say that.

He had a bag and gave it to me. I opened them and saw that my skates were inside. I took them out. They were ruby red with gold laces. They were still in their box for years so they didn't age much. So I put mine one while Spencer put on his rental skates. So we skated around for a bit.

Me: Spencer seriously why are we here?

Spencer: Tell me you reconize this place.

Me: It rings a bell but no.

Spencer: Maybe this might jog your memory.

He reached into his pocket and took out a photo. He showed it to me and I gasped. It was us when we were eighteen but we were in this exact rollar rink.

Me: This is the place where we met.

Spencer: Exactly.

Me: I can't believe I forgot this place. that was the best day ever.

Spencer: Why?

Me: I met you.

He smiled and then he lifted his hand and made a strange motion. Then the song changed to a familiar song. Our song. We smiled and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

**(Words of advice if you want to understand this moment better look up the music video of You Are by: Charile Wilson to when the song actually begins and go on from the chorus straight through. But if want the whole song start it from the begining. If you do get it think of this a passing from when they were eighteen to now. Also they don't leave the rink. You'll understand that when you get to the end of the second verse in the video. But you don't have to if you don't want to. This song with video inspired me to make this story.)**

_~Butterfly is what I feel inside  
And every time it's like my first time oo wee  
And I can't never find the words to say  
You're the perfect girl  
You're made for me ~  
_

I skated off and he went to chase me.

_~It's so easy to love you baby  
We're compatible, incredible and natural we are  
And girl I've never felt this way before  
From the bottom of my heart  
Baby girl I just wanna tell you that you are~_

He caught me in his arms and spun me around. We looked into each other's eyes and he sang the next part in my ear.

_~The reason I love the reason I trust  
God sent me an angel  
You are the best in the world  
A wonderful girl  
Knowing you by my side brings tears to my eyes~_

I blushed and kissed his cheek and we seporated for a moment. But got back together and played around.

_~Baby  
Girl you had me from the moment I looked into your eyes  
And I knew you were an angel but you were in disguise  
Tell me how can I be so lucky  
That you fall down from heaven for me  
Oo baby_

_Some people searching life time and never find the true love oo wee_  
_Heaven care enough for me to give me you_  
_And now our heart can beat together_  
_Standing strong girl here forever_  
_You and I(you and I)_  
_You and I (you and I)_  
_I just want you to know that you are~_

He fell and I covered my mouth but laughed when he did while shaking his head.

_~The reason I love the reason I trust  
God sent me an angel  
You are the best in the world  
A wonderful girl  
Knowing you by my side  
And a man aint suppose to cry  
But girl you are ~_

I tried to help him up but he only adjusted himself to kneel. And trust me, that is not easy on rollarskates. He took my hand in one of his and took his other hand and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a diamond ring. It was simple yet elegant. It looked brand new and original. It was beautiful. I was shocked at the next words that came out of his mouth.

Spencer: Will you marry me?

I couldn't speak. All I could do was tear up in happy tears and nodded. He put the ring on my finger and got up fully. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and turned it into a hug.

_~The only woman I'll make love to  
The reason I come home every night  
Girl you are  
You're all that I need in my life  
And it almost feel  
It's not fair  
Loving you?  
You are (you are)  
You are_

You are the reason I love the reason I trust  
God sent me an angel  
You are the best in the world  
A wonderful girl (you're a wonderful girl)  
Waoh Oh  
You are  
(Baby you are)you are?  
(You are)You are all need  
(You are)Baby heaven has sent you to me  
(Baby you are)the one for me  
(You are)the air that I breathe  
(You are)baby you are you are (oohh yeahh)  
You are, you are everyday to me baby  
You are eveything oh baby  
Baby you are ~

After a couple more hours of skating we left to the car but before we got in I had to tell him.

Me: Spence?

Spencer: Yeah? Is everything ok?

Me: Yeah. I just have something to tell you.

Spencer: What is it?

Me: Well...remember last week when Derek asked us if we were to have baby geniuses?

Spencer: Yeah why? He didn't offend you did he?

Me: No but...

Spencer: Then what? I promise I'll understand.

Me: Well the thing is that its happening.

Spencer: What's happening?

I took my hand and grabbed his and placed it onto my stomach.

Spencer: Are you really?

I nodded. His sad face grew into a big smile and hugged me.

Spencer: How far along are you?

Me: 2 months. I found out during one of my mandatory employee tests. I wanted to to tell you sooner but you got called away.

Spencer: I can't beleive I bacame an engaged man and a father-to-be in the same night. I have to tell the team. We have to tell our families about us.

I nodded and we left to go back to Nevada where our hotel was and went to bed when we got there.


	19. Chapter 18

September 7, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

It was morning and Daphine and I took the train to get to work. Since we were early she decided to spend time with me and the team for a bit. She was starting to show now. At 3 months she began to start growing. Now that she's four months its almost easy to tell. If you look long enough. So when we got there I stood in front of her. I haven't exactly told the others she was pregnent. I just couldn't find the right time to tell them. I saw the team in Morgan's office. I saw Morgan look through the glass and saw us. He turned to tell the others we were here and came down the stairs.

Morgan: Hey pretty boy. And hello pretty girl.

Daphine: Hi Derek.

Garcia: What are you doing here?

Daphine: We have some news to tell you guys.

Rossi:What?

Daphine: This. She moved to be beside me and put her hand on her larger stomach.

Garcia: Oh my god.

JJ: No way.

Morgan: Way to go pretty boy.

Rossi: That would explain your over worrying. Congratulations.

Me: Thanks.

Morgan: How far along?

Daphine: 4 months. Its going to be five next week.

JJ: Honey its going to be so worth it.

Daphine: I know its going to be worth it.

Garcia: I can't wait to have another child to spoil.

Rossi: Have you told your families yet?

Me: Just yesterday. The doctor said to wait a couple of months before saying anything.

JJ: What do you think is in there? Boy or a girl?

Me: Not sure but I would like a daughter to spoil.

Daphine: And call her daddy's little girl. I don't care either or as long as he/she is healthy. Would you give me some tips?

JJ: Sure.

Daphine: Well I know you guys I know you must be working on a huge case. I will see you all later.

Me: Alright.

I gave her a kiss and kissed her stomach for some reason push me.

Daphine: Oh my god di you feel that?

Me: Yeah?

Morgan: What?

Me: The baby just...kicked.

JJ: No way.

Garcia: Seriously?

Me: Yeah.

Daphine: Well bye.

I pecked her lips and she left out onto the elevator to go down.

Morgan: Seriously Reid. You have to show me how you won her over.

Me: Maybe someday.

So then we to talk about the next case.

* * *

September 7, 2011 at the Conference Room in Rossi's Pov-

Turns out Morgan has been watching Ian Doyle's son Declan for the past few months. Along with Garcia working with security cameras. Just earlier this morning the cameras captured Doyle following his son. So we know he is here in D.C. to get his son. But we know he won't get him just yet. He will try to get him quickly. We were thinking of a strategy when it was just reported to us that Declan is missing. Then we knew what we had to do. Storm the place. Ian was staying at a small hotel so we drove S.W.A.T. down there and began to scope it out but he wasn't there and Morgan ran to the roof to go find him. As much as he wanted to kill him he didn't. Ian Doyle was then taken to custedy. To be honest I was a little ticked that Morgan didn't tell us about what he was doing. He got to interrigate him. Also, Hotch who was suppose to be on temperary duty to lead a task force was on his way back to the states. We were inside the conference room when Hotch came in and told us to sit down.

Hotch: Seven months ago I made a decision that affected this team. As you know Emily lost a lot of blood during her battle with Doyle. The doctors were able to stablize her thanks to the notes that were sent by Dr. Daphine Gideon. She was then air lifted to an underground location to heal until she was able to travel. Then she was sent to Paris with several identies that we didn't have access to.

Garcia: She's alive?

Hotch: As I've said I take full responsibility. So if any problems you may confront me.

Morgan: Problems? Problems?! Oh I got problems!

But then we turned to the door and saw her standing there. Emily Prentiss.

Garcia: Oh my god.

Reid: Emily? Is that you? For real?

Emily: Yeah. Its me.

So then we each gave her a hug but Reid took the longest hug in the history of hugs.

Emily: You have now idea how much I missed you guys. I never stopped thinking about you all. I have so much to tell you guys but right now I am worried about Declan.

* * *

So we decided to go into detail about the women Doyle has been with. I went out into a hall and saw Reid sitting on the floor upset.

Reid: She knew. She knew and didn't tell me.

Me: I'm sure JJ had a good reason.

Reid: I'm not talking about JJ. I'm talking about Daphine. She knew Emily was alive and lied to me. She looked me in the eye and lied to me.

He got up and took out his phone and began to pace. JJ came out.

JJ: What's wrong with him?

Me: He thinks Daphine lied to him about Prentiss..

JJ: She didn't.

She walked over to him and took away his phone.

Reid: JJ I need that.

JJ: No you don't Daphine didn't lie to you. I did. I told her Emily was dead and show her fake charts. She was in the operationg room but couldn't stick around for the full surgery. She is a part time surgen Spence. After Emily was stablized I showed her the charts and was convinced she was dead. She didn't lie really.

Reid: You made my own girlfriend lie for you? You know Daphine was brokenhearted. She never loses a patient and her notes work everytime. For two weeks she almost gave up being a doctor. What's worse is that because of that I almost lost the love of my life because of my greifing and crying over Emily. I'm not sure how she is going to take that Prentiss is alive. Especially in her condition.

He snached the phone back and stormed out.

* * *

The Interrigation Room in Spencer's Pov-

I can't beleive I accused Daphine of lying to me. It kills me that I didn't trust her. Anyway I walked into the room Doyle was in and sat down.

Me: Your ex is working for Loclean McDurment so how would they leave the country?

Doyle: I don't know. Hang on. You're the doctor of the team right? Dating another doctor?

I was a bit surprised but I hid it.

Doyle: I checked her out. Dr. Daphine Gideon. Hot little minx isn't she? How is it that you manage to get her to be engaged and pregnent at the same time? Honestly she could do do much better. But with her beauty I'm sure it would counteract your genes.

Me: At least she wants my child and I didn't create my unborn child by force. Right now they are both alive, healthy, and safe.

Doyle: You think so huh? With a girl like that how do you know you are what she really wants? Especially with your job.

Me: I trust her. And she trust me.

Doyle: I guess so. To answer your question just follow the money.

Me: Or we could just give them what they really want. You.

Then I left the room and I saw Emily standing there.

Emily: No way we are letting him out.

Me: I will chain him to myself if I have to. We have to do this.

Emily: Alright. But Strauss will not be happy. So is it true?

Me: About what?

Emily: You getting married to Daphine and becoming a father.

Me: Yeah. She is four to five months along.

Emily: That's wonderful. I can't beleive I missed this much of you guys.

* * *

September 21, 2011 at a Senate Meeting in Spencer's Pov-

After we saved Declan we were placed on suspension and we had to go to this meeting to see if we are worthy enough to go back to the B.A.U. So now it was my turn.

Senator: Please state you name and occupation for the record.

Me: Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

Senator: According to the reports that you were the only one that didn't request to come back to the B.A.U. correct?

Me: That's right.

Senator: And it was your idea to let Doyle out.

Me: Correct.

Senator: Why?

Me: If we are all here because of something I suggested don't involve my team.

Senator: Why not reinstate?

Me: Because I will not come back to a place that thinking saving lives is a bad thing.

Senator: Speaking of which. A bit off topic but you did the same this to yourself in April.

My eyes widened.

Senator: A Dr. Daphine Gideon ring a bell?

Me: Of course. She's my fiancee. I'm sorry why is this realivent to the case at hand?

Senator: Your actions caused a Army Seal's daughter to be kidnapped.

Me: That was personal.

Senator: Do you think its wise to make these kinds of choices. Or better yet lie to us about you being engaged to Dr. Gideon.

Me: That wasn't a lie. She even has my child along the way in 4 months. Why is this realivent?!

Senator: Calm down sir.

Me: This is calm. And its Doctor.

* * *

So after Emily's performance in meeting we were all lifted from suspencion. So I called Daphine to ask her to come over to the job. By the time I was at the bull pen, she was already there staring at the picture of us I had on my desk while rubbing her stomach. I smiled and went to her. I kissed her cheek and she turned.

Me: Hey.

Daphine: Hey. What's up?

Me: There is something you need to see.

I took her hand and walked her to the B.A.U. room. She covered her mouth when she saw Emily. She began to cry and hugged her. At least tried.

Daphine: Oh my god how? Are you a ghost?

Emily: Nope. Your notes save me. So thank you. I own you my life.

Daphine: Of course.

Emily: Congratulations by the way. Times two.

Daphine: Thanks. Its so good to see you again.

Emily: You too.

Then we left to go home and eat.


	20. Chapter 19

September 28, 2011 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

I was doing some morning reading of case files in bed while Daphine slept. She has been sleeping a lot lately but that is to be expected in pregnency. I smiled at that thought. I reached over to her and felt for her stomach under the covers. The baby began to kick which woke her up.

Daphine: Hey not so hard honey. Hey Einstein. How long have you been up?

Me: About an hour ago. I was sent some files last night but didn't get the chance to read them.

Daphine sat up slowly and the blanket slide off showing her in a black night gown with her pregnent stomach.

Daphine: I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Me: Its ok. You forget I can read 20,000 words per minute.

Daphine: I always forget my fiancee is a speed reader.

I smiled and gave her a kiss and left out the room so I could get ready for work. I wore my usual attire. Something professional with a sweater. When I came down for breakfast I saw Daphine putting bacon on a plate with pancakes and gave it to me. I kissed her cheek and sat down while she took out a comb and styled my hair. It was growing out again but it was still short so she helped me make it look good. I hear her giggle into my ear and it sounded like musical bells.

Me: Maybe you should be a stylist.

Daphine: Nah. I just like doing your hair.

She pulled on my ear playfully and finished. She then kissed my cheek then my nose and just kept her arms around me as I ate.

Me: How do I deserve you?

Daphine: By just being yourself. That and you are cute and having all of this...

She reached into my shirt and rubbed my chest. I felt like I was going to melt.

Daphine: And brains too.

I finished eating and as soon as I swallowed the last of my bacon I pulled her gently into my lap. She was heavy but I could handle it. I kissed her and took her ring hand. It fit so perfectly on her finger.

Me: Thank you. As for you the same thing and carrying our child. So when are you going to have an ultra sound?

Daphine: Two weeks on Wednesday. Think you can make it?

Me: I might. I just have to clear it with Hotch saying that I'm going to be late that morning.

Daphine: You better get going.

She got up and pulled me up. I grabbed my bag, houlster, and gun ang put them on me.

Me: I'll call you later ok?

She nodded. I kissed her goodbye and before I got out the door she called me back. I turned and saw her holding the files I was reading this morning. I compleatly forgot about them.

Me: How could I forget. You didn't look in did you?

Daphine: No. I didn't want to.

Me: Alright. Bye.

I kissed her cheek and left to catch the train.

* * *

September 28,2011 at the B.A.U. in Emily's Pov-

It felt so good to be back home. I was walking with JJ talking about what I've missed the past few months.

Me: So you've compleated the course?

JJ: Yeah. I've finished my case rotation.

Me: Hotch said he has never seen a rookie profiler analyis and write up cases as well as you.

JJ: He said that?

Me: Well with all the cases you presented over the years I'm not surprised.

Then we heard the elevator ding and Spencer came out.

JJ: Oh hey where have you been I wanted to do brunch this weekend.

Reid: I've had to deal with some stuff about my mom and Daphine. Have you seen Garcia?

Then he walked on.

JJ: She's with Rossi...

Then she sighed.

JJ: He hates me.

Me: No. He was just busy. I would be too with a new baby on the way. Let it go.

So then we went to the B.A.U. room and Rossi decided to give us a cooking lesson since Garcia has a festival to go to the weekend. Then Hotch came in and we got started. We found out we were going to Durant, Oaklahoma. Two women of the same type were found stabbed with battey acid on their eyes for the past three days. Police can't find the killer so we were called to help. So Hotch told Garcia to look for job with access to the acid. So we got up and went to get ready.

* * *

September 28, 2011 at a Bus Stop in Durant, Oaklahoma in JJ's Pov-

Just perfect. Hotch paired me up with Spence and he is ignoring me. I knew it. He hates me now.

Me: Its hard to beleive no one saw the abduction.

Spence: Emily was burried six feet under but ended up in Paris so anything can happen right?

Me: So that's what this is about.

But he kept on avoiding the question. So I stopped for now. Next we went to the dump site. On the way there we were breifed by Hotch that the UNSUB is taking away their sences and I saw Rossi meeting up with us. I saw the body and it the victoms mouth was burned. So I looked and saw the tounge had the most damage.

Me: Looks like he aimed for the tounge. Sence of taste?

Rossi: Her lips are extremely chapped.

Spence: The UNSUB must have forced her to partake in some sourt of kissing fantasy.

Me: But it goes wrong. When that happens he takes the offending sence away and changes their clothes.

Detective: But why?

Me: Something must have trigger his anger. Insted of dealing with it he is acting out.

I looked at Spencer as I said this but he payed no mind to it.

* * *

September 28, 2011 at the local police station in Spencer's Pov-

I guess I never said anything but I was extremely ticked off at JJ for lying to me about Emily. I was picking up files when she followed me.

JJ: Spence we need to talk about this.

Me: I don't want to talk about it.

JJ: I get it. Your mad because of the way we handled Emily.

Me: I've got a lot going on ok?

JJ: You know what I think? You're upset that Hotch and I controlled our micro expressions at the hospital and you couldn't detect the desception.

That made me pissed off.

Me: You think this about my profiling skills? Jennifer the reason I fell for the desception because I trusted you. I came to your house crying for ten weeks in a row over losing a friend. Insted of my own girlfriend. We broke up because of that. I told you things that I didn't even have the courage to tell _her._ I almost lost love of my life because you didn't get enough decency to tell me the truth.

JJ: I couldn't.

Me: You couldn't or wouldn't?

JJ: No I couldn't.

Me: What if I started taking diladid again would you let me?

JJ: You didn't.

Me: Never thought about it.

I began to walk away but she stopped me buy calling me again. I turned and made a rude 'what' gesture.

JJ: I'm sorry.

Me: Its too late.

I walked away and I heard Emily call for me but I ignored it and continued walking.

* * *

September 29, 2011 at the local police station in Spencer's Pov-

After a while of cooling off I came back and the team decided to check out a lead on half way houses and shelters. Hotch called me back.

Hotch: Reid. If you want to be mad at someone be mad at me.

Me: I can't. I didn't come to your house crying for ten weeks. Long enough for me to almost lose the girl I love.

I walked away from him too and went to go with Rossi.

* * *

In a few more hours we solved the case and got on a plane to go home. I was texting Daphine leting her know I was coming home. I missed her so much. I always do when I leave town. Especially since we are going to be husband and wife also parents at the same time. By the way we want it to be a surprise so we don't know what it is. Anyway I was reading when Emily sat down in front of me.

Emily: Hey. So the surgan thinks he can restore feeling to Tammy's hands.

Me: That's good news.

Emily: Also Mr. Bradstone wants to watch the tape.

Me: Evidence basically. He never beleived Sy his entire life and now the only time he beleives him is when he hurts someone.

Emily: I guess that's why I'm going to Rossi's tomorrow night. I want to see if he can really cook. Are you coming?

Me: Not sure if I can make it. I have to take care of Daphine.

Emily: I'm sure she can handle herself.

Me: I know she can its just I worry.

Emily: She will be fine. Look I know you're mad at us. But I promise you that we have no choice in the manner. You morned the loss of a friend. I morned the loss of seven. Please don't give me an alser. Are you going to Rossi's tomorrow?

Me: I don't know. We'll see. I just want to spend time with Daphine to make it up to her about what happened after you 'died' and what happened in April.

Emily: Nobody told me about that. What happened?

Me: Because of your death I went to JJ for ten weeks crying over you. But the thing is it made me forget about Daphine and made her break up with me. I was so mean and rude to her. I made her cry and I hurt her so bad it made a stalker of her's go on a killing spree preparing to kill me in April. I was kidnapped and so was she. I got shot at again and she was willing to leave with him in order for me to live. It tore me up having a life without her. I couldn't do my job or say anything normal. Just be a computer. I was lucky enough to even have her back in the end.

Emily: Oh my god I am so sorry. I did not mean for that to happen. None of us did. Is she ok?

Me: Yeah. She was shooken up at firsr but she made it. Right now she is home watching Dancing With the Stars while eating a Dried Corn Beef and Toast Sandwitch.

She laughed.

Emily: Last I checked she hates those.

Me: Yeah but the baby loves it. The baby won't let her eat anything else so far. And my stock is running out.

Emily: Oh boy. But will you at least think about it?

Me: Sure.

* * *

September 30, 2011 at Rossi's Mansion in Garcia's Pov-

We were at Rossi's house and it was awesome. He was showing us how to make one of his famous Itallian dishes. I noticed Reid isn't here so he must still be mad.

Rossi: Cooking is the most sential art. And these are my paints.

Me: So your hands must be brushes.

Rossi: Don't interupt. We boil our water until our spegetti is cooked to Aldente`, firm to the tooth.

So we passed some around to feel and taste it.

Rossi: Now in a large pan we cook our penjeta while keeping a sharp eye on the edges are crisp.

Hotch: But careful not to burn the onions.

Rossi: Bravo Aaron! We saulte until its translusates.

Then the doorbell rang.

Morgan: I got it.

Then he went to go get the door.

Rossi: Grasti mil.

JJ was about to drink some of the wine but Rossi stopped her and it was kind of funny. He began to mix the ingrediants

Rossi: Now we mix in the egss, parmeson, spaget, and parsely. You see its all about timing and rhythem. If you don't feel doing it right, please...order a pizza.

We laughed and Morgan came back with Reid behind him.

Reid: Sorry I'm late.

Rossi: And this why I cook alone.

Reid: Would you beleive me if I said I was kicked out of the house?

JJ: Why?

Reid: Apparently watching men dancing without their shirts on is worth watching alone.

Emily: Darn that was tonight. Good thing I set it to recording.

Reid: Not you too.

We all laughed.

Emily: So when do we get to drink the wine?

Rossi: Almost there.

Then he finished mixing.

Rossi: We start at the begining. You eat what you cook, I'll supervise, and we'll do this altogether, just like...a family.

JJ held up her glass.

JJ: Ok now?

He winked and said "Now"

So then we picked up our glasses and yelled cheers in Itallian and clanged them together and took a sip.

Me: Too bad D.G. isn't here.

Reid: Yeah. But she couldn't have wine like the rest of us and I don't know if she could stomach this. No offence Rossi.

Rossi: None taken. Espcially its that time when her sence of smell increase. How about make her some while you're here. I'll give you an extra ingeadiant garenteed to help it stay down in that pregnent stomach of hers. By the way when is her ultra sound?

Reid: Wednesday after next.

Hotch: Don't worry Reid you are covered.

Reid: Thanks.

JJ: Good luck. Because Will practically fainted when he saw Henry on the ultrasound screen.

Hotch: I almost did for Jack.

Me: What do you think the baby will be like? You or Daphine?

Reid: Hopefully not me. I don't want her to go through the same life I had.

Me: But I want to see a baby genius. Do you read to the baby?

Reid: Every night. I hope its a girl so I'll call the baby a her. She never lets Daphine sleep until I talk to her or read to her.

Me and JJ: Aw.

Emily: So she is going to be a daddy's girl.

Hotch and Rossi: Definately.

So then we cooked into the night and made something great. Afterwhich we went home to bed.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions on what the baby should be comment about it. I thank who commented on the story so far but I need more people for me to keep going. Please? Two more at least.**


	21. Chapter 20

October 11, 2011 at Richmond,Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I was in bed waiting for Spencer to come in to read to the baby. But he locked himself in his office...again. This is the five time this month and it worries me. So I got up carefully. Trying not to give the little one ideas of moving around. The ultra sound is tomorrow and I want Spence to be there. I'm about 6 months and I need him to help me though this. So I left our bed room and walked down the hall to his office. I quietly opened the door seeing him sitting at his desk looking over files.

Me: Hey Einstein. Are you ok?

Spencer: Yeah. I'm fine.

Me: Are you coming to bed soon?

Spencer: Of course. Just a few more minutes.

Me: Spence I'm really scared about tomorrow.

He looked up at me and got up to walk towords me.

Spencer: Why?

Me: Because what if there is a problem with the baby and I'm not healthy enough to keep it inside me full term.

Spencer: Nothing is going to happen ok? You have been so strong for almost 6 months. Don't give up on her now.

Me: I need you to help me through this.

Spencer: I will be there. We have an early oppointment at 8:15 so I should be able to make it to work since my job is about ten minutes away.

Me: True. But will you please come to bed with me? Its story time and the baby is getting aggitated to hear your voice.

He rubbed my stomach and kissed it.

Me: I'm coming honey. Just let me find you a good story to tell.

I smiled that he talks to our baby and the baby loves hearing his voice as much as I do. He grabbed a book from the den that was next door to his office and we went back to the bed room and layed down and storytime began.

* * *

October 12, 2011 at Baliey Quinn Genneral Hosptal in Daphine's Pov-

I was getting too "big" for my normal clothes so JJ took me maturnaty clothes. Most of them were dressses while some had long tops and skirts. I was wearing a purple tankini top with fat straps on it with a black skirt and flats since my feet began to swel up. Spencer and I made it to the OB-GEN wing of the hospital and met up with Dr. Elean Yin, a close colleague of Dr. Desmond. She was a young Asian woman with a winning smile with her male assistant Dr. Bill Carson. It made Spence jumpy a bit until I told him he was married and was old enough to be my dad. So we went into an examination room and I layed down while she got the machine.

Bill: So. First child?

Spencer: Yeah. I'm kind of nervous.

Me: You're nervous? I'm the one carring the child here.

Bill laughed at us.

Bill: Trust me it gets better. I should know. I've been here three times for 3 different kids.

Me: Aw. Thats nice.

Spencer: What was it like?

Bill: Antispation and excitement. You'll understand sson.

Then Dr. Yin pulled out the machine and smiled at me.

Elean: Alrightly then. Daphine please lift up your shirt and Bill apply the gel please while I start it up?

So we did exactully as she asked and she started it up. She put the scanning microphone on my geled up stomach and we listened to the heartbeat. It sounded healthy and strong.

Elean: Heartbeat sounds good. Its strong.

Then we looked to the tv and saw the baby. I couldn't beleive my eyes and I began to cry but smile.

Spencer: Its ok Calypso. Its our baby.

Bill: Looks good in there. Would you like to know the gender?

Me: We wanted to be a surprise but it gets shopping complicated so please tell us.

Elean: I hope you are ready to play dress up and go to tea parties because its a girl.

Spencer smiled a huge grin and kissed my forehead.

Elean: Do you want a picture?

Me: Yes please.

Elean Of course. Bill could you do that for me?

Bill: Already on the way. I just have to finish these reports.

Spencer: How do they look?

Bill: Fine just that her blood suger is a litttle low. Have you eatened anything sweet lately?

Me: Not this week.

Bill: Well starting now you need to eat at least two brownies a day in your diet until she gets here.

Me: Will do. Anything else?

Elean: Nope that's it. I will give you the picture right now.

She went to the desk Bill was sitting at and grabbed two of them. She gave us one of each. We then cleaned me up and set my oppointment for next month.

Me: Ok. I will see you soon and don't aggitate Derek more please?

Spencer: Not my fault he lost 300 bucks to me in the pool.

I shook my head.

Spencer: Alright be careful. Both of you.

I smiled and gave him a kiss and then he left.

* * *

October 12, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

I was just arriving to the bull ben where Garcia was jumping for joy at my desk.

Garcia: Reid tell me is it a boy or a girl. I have got to know.

Me: I will tell you when everyone else shows up.

Garcia: They are in the B.A.U. room but we didn't start yet come on.

So we walked to the conference room.

Garcia: So tell us.

Me: Ok alright. Guys I am going to be a father of a healthy baby girl.

JJ and Emily: Aw.

Garcia: Yes. In your face my sweet. Cough it up.

Morgan and Rossi each gave Garcia 20 bucks.

Me: You betted on my baby?

Morgan: Oh man. I now lost 320 bucks.

Emily: Maybe you need Reid's luck in gambling.

Me: Not luck. Just math.

Hotch: Congratulations are in order by for now lets get started.

Turns out we were going to Boise, Idaho this time because the was a bomb that killed a school principal's who's school 10 years ago was blown by this exact same bomb. The bomb that was made 10 years ago was made by a student named Randy Slade. Randy Slade shot and killed the people and used a bomb that killed 13 students and himself. Right now there is a memorial to comidate the students that lost their lives that day. So we flew there to help. JJ and I went to the crime scene while the others went to go see Randy Slade's younger brother, Brandon.

JJ: Wait was that the reson Morgan kicked you out of the pool last week?

Me: It took him three round for him to figure out I was hustling him. I was going to put it in Bella's college fund.

JJ: Bella?

Me: Yeah. I was playing with it for a few days. I like the name. Remids me of two of Edgar Allen Poe's poems. The Bells and Annabel Lee. Annabel Lee was my favorite.

JJ: I think its sweet. Did you tell Daphine about the name or the money?

Me: No and yes. She wanted me to give it back but Morgan told her we could keep it. Thinking it as an early present for her.

JJ: Aw. I will be here to support you.

Me: Thanks.

* * *

Later on after 2 days, for some reason my phone wouldn't stop ringing. They were all newspapers and talkshows. So I kept ignoring them. That is until I answered it finally answered one of them and yelled into it. I even cursed which is something I never actually do. I figured that after he killed Jerry, one of the surviving ten that he couldn't feel pain at all. I looked at Morgan who was avoiding eye contact with me ever since my outburst. So I figured it was him that gave the media my number. So now I might need to change it when we get back.

Me: I will crush you.

Morgan: What?

Me: What?

Then I left the room with my stuff.

* * *

October 14, 2011 at the B.A.U. in Garcia's Pov-

I was happily working away on my computers when the phone rang.

Me: Hello this is the godness of all things and wonderful, speak and be heard, speak and be heard.

Daphine: Penelope?

Me: D.G.? How are you? Are you ok?

She sounded scared.

Daphine: No.

Me: What's wrong? Is the baby alright?

Daphine: I don't know. I threw up my lunch and blood earlier and the doctors told me the baby had an alergic reaction. I scared so I tried to call Spence but he is not answering. His phone just goes straight to voicemail.

Me: Oh my god I will be right there.

Daphine: No you can't leave your job for me.

Me: I can and will. I just need to bring some eqipment with me. I will contact the team.

Daphine: No. I don't want them distracted. Just Spence please.

Me: I'll try. Hang tight I'm coming.

Then I hung up and gathered my equipment and left out to got to Agent Anderson to get me to the hospital.

* * *

October 14, 2011 on the jet in Morgan's Pov-

We had finished the case and now we were heading home. I was quietly listening to my head phones when all of a sudden it stop and I hear this instead.

~We interupt you regular music selection with this important annoucemt. Never wage a practical joke war on an M.I.T. graduate because we have a history of going nuclear. So sit back relax and enjoy the dolcete sounds of me screaming in your ear.~

And sure enough there was screaming so I took them off. Emily looked at me all strange.

Me: Alright kid that was cute. But that's all you got?

He responded with a fake snore. I heard the screaming stop and my phone ring. I picked it up and saw it was Garcia. I picked it up.

Me: Hey babygirl-

But some more of Reid screaming came out loud enough for Rossi and Emily to hear. Also I saw Reid trying to hold down a laugh but some came out. Rossi lifted up a white napkin and waved it like he was surrendering. I hung it up.

Me: Alright Reid its on. Just so you know pay backs are a pain in the butt.

He responded with another fake snore. A few moments later another phone rang. I knew it wasn't mine. I turned to the snak station where JJ was and it was her's because she answered it.

JJ: Hello...Woah P.G. slow down for the rest of us. So what happened?...Oh my god. Why call me?... Oh nuts. Hold on...

Reid then opened his eyes and sat up. She walked over to us and gave her phone to Reid.

JJ: Prepare yourself.

She gave him the phone.

* * *

The Jet in Spencer's Pov-

I took the phone from JJ.

Me: Hello?

Garcia: Where have you been? What is wrong with your phone? Matter a fact what have you done to Morgan's phone?

Me: Garcia just tell me what's wrong.

Garcia: Here is a news flash for you. Your pregent fiancee has been trying to call you for hours and called me instead to try to reach you.

Me: Why what's wrong?

Garcia: Your unborn daughter had a bad alergic reaction. It was so bad that Daphine had threw up blood.

My eyes widened and I got up.

Me: What?!

Garcia: Yeah the doctors are doing all they can but it does not look good. I'm with her right now but she needs you.

Me: Pass her the phone.

I heard her did just that.

Daphine: Hello?

Me: Calypso are you alright?

Daphine: Spence I'm scared. There is a slight possibility that they might have to end the pregnency.

Me: What no they can't.

Daphine: It hasn't come down to that yet. The doctors are doing all they can but it might not be enough. Where are you? I need you to help me through this.

Me: I'm about an hour away from home by jet but I will be there as soon as I touch down ok?

Daphine: Ok. Just hurry.

Me: I will. Just hold on. I love you ok.

Daphine: Love you too. See you soon.

Me: See you soon.

Then we hung up. Then I turned to everyone else who was staring at me. I glared at Morgan.

Me: I cheated you out of pool, and I cheated you out of 300 bucks but I sware to god if you cheat me out of what could be the last few moments I have with my unborn daughter I will spend the rest of my life making your life miserable. Your little stunt indirectaly severed contact with my fiancee who is 6 months pregnent. She had been trying to call me for hours but I couldn't get it because my phone kept on ringing every 30 seconds from the media about Randy Slade. She needs me to help her get through what could be our last night with our baby that is not even born yet. Bella could die at any moment and I would have been there sooner if you hadn't want pay back!

Morgan: Reid I-

Me: Don't talk to me. I moved to the front of the plane and sat down in a seat and continued to worry.

* * *

After an hour we finally touched down and Emily and I took an SUV to go to the hospital and went at top speed. When we finally got there I literally ran inside and went to Julia who was the the desk girl.

Julia: Dr. Reid. Finally. She is on the thrid floor room 311.

Me: Thanks.

I took the elevator up with Emily and once we were up I took off to the eleventh room and found Garcia sitting with Daphine.

Daphine: Spence!

I went to her and kissed her forehead.

Me: I'm here my precious Calypso.

Daphine: I was so worried about you. What happened?

Me: Morgan happened?

Garcia: What did he do?

Me: Just because I cheated him out of 300 bucks he thought it would be a good idea to give out my name and number to the media. And for the past two days my phone never stopped ringing. So Hotch finally let me turn off my phone. I am so sorry I couldn't be here sooner.

Daphine: Its ok. You're here now and that's what matters now.

Garcia: I will deal with Derek so no need to worry.

So then she left us alone and Dr. Desmond came in.

Dr. Desmond: Dr. Reid good to see you again. D.G. I have some good news. We found a cure and made it into a tablet. All you have to do is take it with any liquid and it will put you and the baby to sleep for a few hours while it clears out the reaction.

Me: Do you know what caused it?

Dr. Desmond: Yes. Apparently when daphine ate some of the cafateria food the garlic in the seseme chicken cause the reaction.

Me: Oh. My aunt from my dad's side of the family is alergic to garlic.

Dr. Desmond: So the baby must be highly alergic to it. Its genetic.

Daphine: Oh no.

Dr. Desmond: Don't worry. This will clear it right up.

He gave her the tablet and she took it with some water.

Daphine: Spence? Will you be here when I wake up?

Me: Of course I will my Calypso. You just rest ok? Love you.

Daphine: Love you too.

I kissed her goodnight and she fell straight to sleep. I turned to the good doctor.

Me: Thank you.

He nodded and left. I went out to the hall and saw Emily there with coffee.

Emily: How is she? Is the baby ok?

Me: Yeah. The doctors gave Daphine for her and the baby to take for them to heal.

Emily: What a relief. I'm glad they're ok.

Me: Me too. I was so worried.

Emily: Well I'll go tell Hotch. You go back in there and be with your family.

Me: Thanks Emily. You know this is what I missed about you.

Emily: Thanks. Now get in there.

I nodded and she left and I went back to Daphine.


	22. Chapter 21

January 14, 2012 at the B.A.U. in Spencer's Pov-

Our latest case was in San Fransisco. It was layered as a chest game for the UNSUBS to relive their past. Along the way I have been feeling down lately eversince I went to a sesion on profiling where I was supose to speak at and found one kids interested but he could go through with profiling because he was the CEO of a very famous medical company. It made me think if I was really making a difference her in the BAU. I could have done something else but then again if it wasn't for the BAU I would have never have seen Daphine again. Or better yet looking forword to Bella. It was getting close to Daphine's due date and I was worried. She could be in labor any day now but she didn't make the date yet so she should be fine. And another thing. I forgot my own birthday. Judging by that Daphine didn't remind me she must have forgotten too. Anyway I was walking out the elevator when Prentiss caught up to me.

Emily: Hey Reid, Hotch want to see you.

Me: Oh boy. He probably want so know why I have been so weird lately.

Emily: You know you are making a difference here. A life at a time.

Me: I don't know why I stayed after Gideon left but something about this place wants me to stay. I guess even staying here gives you great rewords.

Emily: Like Daphine?

Me: Exactly. If I hadn't stayed I would have never have gotten shot and we would have never had never met again back at the hospital. So I owe the job a lot. I love my job

Emily: I'm so glad.

Then we walked on.

Emily: Otherwise this would have been really ackword.

Me: What would be ackword?

We went to the conference room and presents were on the table. Then I saw everyone else and they yelled "Surprise!"

It was a surprise birthday party. I should have known. Everyone gave me hugs and told me Happy Birthday. It was great. Garcia held up a cake with the number 30 as candles. I was going to blow the flames out but Derek stopped me.

Morgan: Hold on pretty boy. We need to wait for the birthday girl.

Me: Birthday girl?

?: I really hope he's talking about me Einstien.

I turned and saw Daphine. My eight to nine months pregent fiancee who was smiling from the door frame.

Daphine: Hey. Who said you can start the party without me?

Me: Daphine.

I went to get and hugged her. She smiled at me and sat down. We then ble out the candles together.

Daphine: You aren't the only one who forgot their own birthday. It was mine too and it was on the same day.

Everyone laughed and we began to eat cake and open presents. I noticed Daphine was making a face like she was in pain.

Me: Daphine what's wrong?

Daphine: Nothing. Its just that she's been kicking a lot today.

Me: You know in the third trimester babies tend to make 30 featel movements per hour to streangthen their mustle.

Daphine: Why do I have a feeling you've said this before?

JJ: When I was pregent around this time he said the same thing. That was the day he felt a baby kick for the first time. It creeped him out.

Daphine: Really?

Me: It felt weird.

Daphine: How about now?

She took my hand and put it over her stomach. I felt our Bella kicking in there so I know she's a fighter. Maybe Derek could teach her to kick down doors.

Me: Nope. It tells me Bella is a live in there.

Daphine: Bella? You named our baby Bella?

Me: I was playing around with it for a couple of months. You like it?

Daphine: I was going with Jamie but Bella is ten times better. Since Bella is a shortend name what's her real name going to be from the four Bellas.

Me: I was thinking Annabel Lee or Annabella Lee. From Edgar Allen Poe's poem Annabel Lee.

Daphine: You're favorite.

Garcia: Hmm. Annabella Lee Reid. It has a nice ring to it.

Morgan: I like it.

Emily: It suits her.

Then I felt Bella kick again.

Me: Apparently she likes it too.

All of us laughed and later we went home.

* * *

January 31, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

I was home with Daphine going to sleep when my phone rang. I looked and it was a text from Garcia. We had a bad case that couldn't wait til morning. I had paternaty leave now but she said they needed a genius for the case and I was the only one near by so I had no choice. I looked at the clock and it was three in the mornig I grunted which woke Daphnie.

Daphine: What is it? What's wrong?

Me: I have to go. I was just called in.

Daphine: But you are on paternaty leave.

Me: I know but they need a genius fast. I'm so sorry.

I got up and went to go get dressed.

Daphine: Don't worry about it. I'll call P.G. if anything happens.

Me: Please do if I don't answer. Your date is in 3 days.

Daphine: I know and I am so excited.

I got finished and went to her.

Daphine: Be safe.

Me: Of course.

I kissed her goodbye and I got my things then left. I took the car this time since Daphine isn't really going anywhere and took the empty highway to Quantico since the Metro doesn't open til five. Once I got to the BAU I took the elevator to my floor and ran out to go to the bull pen and saw everyone else.

Hotch: Reid. Thanks for coming so quickly and sorry to call you away from leave.

Me: Its fine so what do we got?

* * *

January 31, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

After Spencer left I tried to go back to sleep but Bella wouldn't let me after three hours. So I got up out of bed and went to go make breakfast. After about an hour later I got dressed and went up to the nursery that Spence and the team finished last week. It was purple with a splash of pink on it. Inside were toys and a nice crib with a mobile. They were all from the baby shower that Penelope organzied last month. I was just waited for our sweet baby Bella to come already. I looked at the small analog clock on the wall and it said it was 8:27. I was going to meet Trina today at the Sugar Ray Cafe' at nine so I got my stuff and left to take the Metro since Spencer took the car. I left when we reached Quantico and walked to the Cafe'. I ordered and saw Trina coming.

Trina: Hey girly girl.

Me: Hey Tri. How are things?

Trina: Good. The kids miss you and they want to meet Bella soon.

Me: They will.

I felt Bella kick me again for the past hour. She has been really active since Spencer left this morning.

Trina: D.G. are you ok?

Me: Yeah. Bella just misses her daddy is all. She has been kicking a lot since he left this morning.

Trina: Does this happen often?

Me: Not like this. She calms down after three hours but today has been non stop.

Trina: You don't think...

Me: No I'm not due until 3 days.

Then she kicked harder and I felt wet.

Me: Oh god no. No, no, no ,no no. Not now Bella.

Trina: Is it time?

I nodded.

Me: Try calling Spencer.

Trina: I'm on it.

She grabbed my phone and made the call while a waiter that was watching us tell the manager to call 911. I began to be in pain.

Trina: He isn't answering.

Me: Try Penelope Garcia of the BAU.

* * *

January 31, 2012 at the BAU in Garcia's Pov-

This case was brutal. I was stuck in the computer room typing out lists when my phone rang again for the thirteenth time today. I was annoyed. I picked it up.

Me: Look who ever this is I am very busy right now.

?: Penelope Garcia of the BAU?

Me: Yes? Who are you and what do you want?

?: My name is Dr. Trina-Elizabeth Hawkins of Bailey Quinn Genneral Hospital.

My eyes widened.

Me: What can I do for you?

Dr. Trina: Your friend Dr. Daphine Gideon has just went into labor and we are having trouble to reach the fiancee and she told me to call you next.

Me: Oh god now? I will contact him imediatly and come down there. But I'm still working so I need her in a room with plenty of power to spare for my equipment.

Dr. Trina: Of course already done.

Me: I am on my way. Garcia out.

I hung up and dialed Reid quickly. But all I got was Morgan instead.

Morgan: Hey Garcia pretty boy is held up right now.

Me: Well get him un held because Bella is on her way.

Morgan: Wait now?

Me: Yes now.

Morgan: Alright I'm on it.

Then he hung up and I gathered my equipment into a rolling case and got Anderson to take me to Bailey Quinn Genneral.

* * *

Quantico Local Police Station in Hotch's Pov-

I was with Reid conducting analysis when I saw him reading and writing things faster than usual.

Me: Reid slow down.

Reid: I can't. Knowing that a master genius/manipulator is out there killing people with bomb stresses me. Especially when its close to home and Daphine could be in labor at any moment. It worries me that one of these bombs could be around her.

Me: Reid I'm worried too. About my son's safety. It worries me that his life could be in danger too and so could JJ about Henry. But don't stress. Stressing leads to overthinking and overthinking leads to mistakes. We can't have that.

Reid: Yeah no pressure at all.

Me: You'll be fine. Figure out anything?

Reid: Yeah. The equation used is explaining not just numbers but code. And if I could crack that code to words then maybe we can locate the rest of the bombs and shut them down.

I watched him write on three white boards. One of the equation, one of code, and ther other of words. It took 10 minutes but we got the locations and I called the squads and told them the quardinates. But one didn't add up to us. All of the other's lead to banks, law firms, the BAU, and Bailey Quinn but we found that one already. The last one led to a farm house. So we got up and went to the front where the rest of the team were and told them but we were missing Morgan. Then he came from outside holding Reid's phone.

Morgan: Please don't tell me Reid needs to go out in the field.

Me: Morgan we need him to out smart the UNSUB.

Morgan: Well he needs to go to Bailey Quinn pronto. Bella wants to be born man. He needs to get to Daphine.

Reid: Hotch...

Me: Reid I'm sorry but as much I want you to go we need you with us. Team lets move.

So then we left and we went to face the UNSUB at the farmhouse. Reid was still with me.

Me: I'm sorry about this.

Reid: Its ok. Daphine will understand. She knows I have a responsibility to the team.

We then saw someone sitting on the bed of an upstairs bedroom. I heard beeping and we saw a man with a bomb strapped to his chest with a trigger in his hand.

Me: FBI. Put down the trigger and put your hands up.

UNSUB: Really? So I can go to jail? Not going to happen. Power is the only way to live and now I have it. I have the lives of thousands of people in the palm of my hand.

Reid: You think you are smart but you're not. A smart man would step down but now. You went into the crazy side.

UNSUB: You think I'm crazy? You are not the one who lost everything because of the law lying.

Me: the law doesn't lie.

UNSUB: Really? Did they tell you why Stockhomen Industries shut down?

Reid: Because your product was dangerous.

UNSUB: Wrong. The government stormed into my office and took everything and wiped our hardrives clean. They had no right. Because the company ended I had no job and lost my wife and kids because of the law. And now I will take away the cops hold dear. Oppertunities with their families.

I held my communcator.

Me: Everyone out its going to blow.

He pressed the button and Reid and I ran but we were at the door when the bomb blew.


	23. Chapter 22

Previously on January 31, 2012 at a law firm in Morgan's Pov-

After Hotch told us to evacutate I heard a bomb go off.

Me: Hotch. Hotch! Reid, Reid can you hear me?! Oh nuts. Daphine is going to have my head. JJ looked at me.

JJ: You don't think...

Me: No they have be there. Guys lets go.

So we moved quickly to the farmhous and saw it in parts. So we started a search. I saw a hand and a shoulder of a vest.

Me: Hey! I got one.

Some helped me and we found Hotch. He was out cold but he was ok.

I woke him up with a slap on the cheek.

Hotch: Oh god.

Me: Its ok Hotch.

Hotch: Where's Reid?

Me: We haven't found him yet.

Hotch: This was my fault. I told him to stay.

Me: Hotch don't blame yourself. We'll find him.

JJ: If we don't then who will break the news to Daphine and Bella.

Me: I said don't think like that!

?: We got another one.

We looked and saw they pulled out a man in a vest. I turned the body over and it was Reid.

Me: Reid wake up please.

I felt his pulse and it was there.

Me: Reid come on man please wake up.

JJ came over and took off his vest so she can do CPR.

Me: Come on man you can do it. There is a baby named Annabella Lee Reid that is waiting for you to meet her. Stay strong for her man. Please wake up.

JJ stopped for a moment and he didn't move an inch.

Me: Keep trying.

JJ: Morgan I can't. He's alive but won't wake up.

Hotch: Reid listen to me you have to wake up. If not for us then for Daphine and Bella. They need you so you have to wake up please.

After a moment he opened his eyes and breathed heavily.

Me: Reid. Oh my god man are you alright?

Reid: After just gotten blown up and had a dream Daphine was kissing me and woke up to your faces? I'm doing great.

Me: Good because you need to go to the hospital like yesterday.

Reid: I can't go by ambulance.

He got up and he was walking fine.

Me: Not for you. Its for Daphine. She is in labor. You need to go.

Hotch: Morgan you take Reid to BQG. We'll meet you there.

We nodded and took an SUV to get through the traffic. When we got the we litararly ran into the lobby and we saw Trina.

Me: Trina.

Trina: Derek Morgan. Is Dr. Reid with you?

Me: He is and he knows. Where is she?

Trina: Room 209.

We took the elevator to the second floor and we heard screaming. It was Daphine and Reid raced to her room.

* * *

January 31-February 1, 2012 at Bailey Quinn Genneral Hospital in Spencer's Pov-

As soon as I got into Daphine's room I saw Garcia with some equipment and Daphine looking horrible in the bed.

Daphine: Spence! Ow.

I sat on the side of the bed and touched her cheek.

Daphine: What happened to you? You look like a building hit you.

Me: Long story. How long?

Daphine: A few hours. According to the doctors this may have happened when you left this morning.

Me:I never should have left I'm so sorry.

Daphine: Its ok. Ok she moved

Then Dr. Yin came in.

Dr. Yin: Alright we are ready for the procedure.

Garcia: I'll be outside.

Then she left.

Me: Daphine take my hand.

She did and so it began.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Bella was crowning. Daphine was already tired.

Me: Ok Calypso. One more big push.

She then screamed and I heard a cry. A baby was crying.

Dr. Yin: Its a girl. Want to cut the umbilical cord?

I nodded and cutted it and they took her to get cleaned up.

Daphine: Is she ok? She was so tiny.

Me: She's fine.

Dr. Yin: He's right. She is healthy. Here she is.

She gave Bella to Daphine.

Daphine: Hi baby. Oh you made it.

Bella was making a little noise.

Daphine: Spence. Take a look at your daughter.

I did and saw she had a head of dirty blonde hair like mine and chocolate brown eyes like mine. Bella had her mother's cheeks, shape of a face, and chin while the rest of her was all me. She was beautiful like her mother. I smiled greatly at this moment. My Bella was here and she was beautiful. She turned her eyes to me like she wanted to study me.

Me: Hi honey. I'm your dad. I hope you still like me.

She smiled and wanted to reach for me. I let her grab my pinky and she gave it a squeeze. She had a nice grip.

It was then my turn to hold her. I held her and I rocked her.

Me: Hi. Hello Bella. Yeah your name is Bella. Well is Annabella Lee but we call you Bella. I can't belive you're here now. We've waited so long for you. So you finally wanted to show up.

I touched her cheek and she touched my hand. Its like she touched my heart and she was only here for about 5 minutes and I was already in love with her.

Dr. Yin: Congratulations.

Me: Thank you.

* * *

February 1, 2012 at the BAU in Emily's Pov-

I just arrived at the bull pen when Garcia came out of her computer room.

Garcia: Great news. At 2:34 in the morning Reid bacame a baby daddy. Also mom and baby are ok.

Me: When can we go see Bella?

Garcia: Reid said around three.

Hotch: No new cases today just paperworkthis morning.

Me: I never thought I would be so happy to see paperwork.

JJ: Me either.

So we got to work and at about 2:30 I snuck out to go to the bus that went down 10 blocks to the hospital. I went to the lobby and saw a man at the desk.

Me: Hi I'm here to visit Daphine Gideon.

?: FBI?

Me: Excuse me?

?: Usually the people that cone to see her are FBI. So, are you?

Me: Yeah. I work with her fiancee.

?: Dr. Reid. A good guy too. At first I thought he was odd but after a while he turned out pretty cool.

Me: Does everyone here know him?

?: Pretty much. I'm Gavin. Gavin Styles.

Me: Emily Prentiss.

Gavin: She is in room 209 in recovery.

I rushed there and saw Daphine fast asleep and Reid in a rocking chair with a bundle in his arms.

Me: Reid.

He looked up at me and smiled.

Reid: Hey. She's having a nap.

Me: May I?

He gave her to me and I looked and she was beautiful. Looked just like her dad. Definitaly a daddy's girl. I smiled.

Me: She's perfect.

Reid: I know.

Then I heard the door and the team came in.

Garcia: No fair sneaking out without me.

Morgan: Or me. Is this Bella?

Me: Yep and she is a doll.

Morgan: Reid may I?

Reid: Of course.

I passed her to Morgan and he rocked her but then she woke up. Instead of crying she just looked at us like she was curious. Just like her dad, wanting to analyis everything. So then we played with her for a while until it was evening.

Reid: Morgan can I ask you something?

Morgan was holding Bella again.

Morgan: Sure man.

Reid: Daphine and I talked about this and we want you to be Bella's god father.

Morgan was shocked.

Morgan: Reid I don't know.

Reid: Please. You could teach her so much like combat skills and street smarts.

Morgan: True. Plus I can protect her from boys.

We laughed.

Reid: Will you do it?

Morgan: I'll do it. What do you think Bell-Bell? You want me to be your godfather.

She made an aproving noise and reached for his face.

Me: The master has spoken.

So then after a while we left for home.


	24. Chapter 23

March 10, 2012 at a park in Quantico in Spencer's Pov-

I was taking Bella out for a stroll in the park when I saw Morgan on a jog.

Me: Morgan!

Morgan: Hey Reid.

He kneeled down to the stoller and he grinned.

Morgan: Hey Bell-Bell.

I heard her making a happy squeal.

Morgan: Miss me? I missed you too.

I chuckled and we sat on a bench. I heard Bella after a while began to cry. It broke my heart. I turned the stroller over and took her out and rocked her.

Me: What's wrong Bella? What's wrong?

Morgan: Reid.

I turned to him and he was holding her doll.

Morgan: She dropped this.

I took it from him and gave it to Bella while I sat her down in my lap. She stopped crying and played with the toy in her hands. I hissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze.

Morgan: Its only been a month and already she has your heart.

Me: She had it the moment Daphine told me she was pregnent. Its just going to be hard to be away from her once I go back to work.

Morgan: I know but you still have two weeks. Have fun with her.

Me: I will and in a couple of months I will take her to her very first convention.

Morgan: Oh boy. I bet she will like that. Right Bell-Bell?

She made an aproving squeal.

Me: So how's the team?

Morgan: We miss you. The agent we had to cover you is so lame.

Me: How so? Isn't he a genius?

Morgan: Yes but more geekier. Like Kevin and you combined only he doesn't have an off switch.

Me: Oh gosh really?

Morgan: Yep. How's Daphine?

Me: She's past her 6 week mark so another week and she will be back to work. When we go back to work Bella will be with Daphine's father and brother, sometimes Gideo- I mean Jason. I love my babygirl.

Morgan: I know.

I looked down at her and she was looking up at me with curiousity.

Me: Yes Bella?

She moved her arms up like she wanted a hug so I gave her one. I would do anything to protect this infant from harm. I dreamt about her for almost nine months and now that's she's here I will spend as much time with her as I can. She then grew fussy. Which means she's hungry.

Me: Morgan can you pass me her bottle in the baby bag.

So he did and I fed her the formula. We do both types of feedings but Bella prefers nursed milk instead of formula. She drinks a lot of it but doesn't finish it til her second feeding of that same bottle. When she was satisfied I grabbed a rag and I burped her.

Morgan: Wow missy that's some burp.

I laughed. Then I heard laughter from my shoulder. I looked at her and she was laughing. Her first laugh and I don't have the camera but luckly Morgan did.

Me: You're laughing. Finally.

I peck her cheek and passed her to Morgan and he tickled her while I held the camera.

* * *

March 12, 2012 at the BAU in Morgan's Pov-

We just arived back from Maine on our latest case. I have to say, Reid's temperary replacement was a big help. His name is Carson James. He was from New York's branch but he was Australian. I was next to him as we walked on.

Emily: Does anyone get the feeling of deja vu here?

Rossi: Really? So its not just me.

Hotch: Definiatly not.

James: Actually its because we practically go the same way everytime we come back so its to be expected.

Then he looked to the window of the BAU room.

James: Hey is anyone suppose to be in the BAU room right now?

Me: No why?

James: Someone is in there.

So we did and Reid was there holding Bella.

Me: What the?

Emily: Oh my god Reid!

JJ: Spence.

Reid: Garcia told me you were coming back tonight. And since I had Bella with me I wanted to show her around.

We walked closer to Bella and Reid.

Me: Reid. Can I?

Reid: Of course. She missed her godfather.

He passed her to me.

Emily: Careful with her.

Me: I got it.

Garcia came in with a bottle. No you are smothering her.

I saw her laugh at my faces.

Me: What is she doing? She is smiling at her godfather. She is happy to see Derek Morgan.

Emily and JJ: Gas.

Me: Give that here.

I gave her the bottle and I heard someone clear their througt. I saw it was James.

James: Hi we never offically met. I'm Special Agent Dr. Carson James.

Reid: SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. How has the team treated you?

James: Fine. Congratulations.

Reid: Thank you.

After I finished feeding and burping Bella I kissed her forehead and gave her to Hotch.

Hotch: Hello Bella. I hope your dad does not get you into Star Trek.

We laughed.

Reid: Hey thats a classic and we are starting with Dr. Who.

Me: Oh boy.

James: Is it that bad?

Everyone: Yes.

Hotch passed her to JJ.

Reid: Hey Emily may I ask you something?

Emily: Sure Reid.

Reid: How would you feel about being Bella's godmother?

Emily: Reid I...dont know what to say. But I'll take the job. Why me?

Reid: Because you can teach her so much like different languages.

Emily: True. Don't worry Reid I'll take good care of her. Come to Aunt Em.

JJ passed Bella to Emily and she rocked her as Bella played with Emily's hair. She even made it into a mustashe. All of us laughed more.

Me: Bell-Bell that goes on your head. Not your lip.

All she did was laugh.

James: She is adorable. Looks just like her dad.

Reid: Don't remind me. She's practically a mini me.

Garcia: Hey. What about Mini Reid.

Emily: Perfect. Another nickname to add to the collection.

Reid: Me and my big mouth.

Bella just laughed at her father. And I shook my head while smiling.

* * *

April 11, 2012 at the BAU in Spencer's Pov-

Its been about a month since I came back to work. Daphine decided to go back to work too and Bella is with Billy and Jason. I have to admit it was tough at first but we got use to it. Morgan was called to go home for a family emergency. I can help but worry for him.

* * *

April 12, 2012 at Chicago, Illinois in Morgan's Pov-

My sister Desere was hit by a car and now in a hospital. I was sitting in her room waiting for her to wake up.

Desere: Either my big brother is in the room or someone else in the room wearing his horrible colone.

Me: No its me. Desere what were you thinking? Who were you chasing?

Desere: I didn't see the driver...but the passanger...it was Cindi.

Me: What? Desere that's impossible. We've been through this. Your eyes must have been playing tricks on you.

Desere: I didn't just see her. She reconized me and said something. She said "I'm sorry". Is that something I would make up.

Now that there is evidence that she is alive I have to come clean. So I got up and called Hotch.

I told him about me lying to my family about my cousin being dead last year on the beach. So we might have a case here and the rest of the team was on the way. Then I saw my sister Sarah. I knew I was in trouble.

Sarah: What did you do? What did you do?!

She walked away crying and I went back to Desere.

Me: Look I know you must be mad but I did it for closere for everyone.

Desere: I understand. So big brother how is the team?

Me: Good.

Desere: Anything I should know about?

Me: Well I'm a godfather to an adorable child back in Virginia.

Desere: Really? Who?

Me: Do you remember Spencer?

Desere: Dr. Reid? Yeah I remember him.

Me: Well he now has a baby girl on his plate.

Desere: Aw. Really?

Me: Yeah. And I'm the godfather.

Desere: That's so nice. Congrats to him. But you said he's not married.

Me: Not yet. He's going to be.

Desere: Good for him. Tell him that for me.

Me: You can tell him yourself because he's coming too.

Desere: Great.

Then she fell asleep and I left to go to the station.

After a while I saw the team come in and we bagan to work on the case.

* * *

April 14, 2012 at the local station in Spencer's Pov-

It has been a rough two days for Morgan and his family. We caught a lead on a Malcom Ford and some of us went to get him since he was in the same car as the one Cindi was in on survalince cameras. When we found Ford Cindi wasn't in the car and it ticked Morgan off. Anyway me and JJ were asked by him to stay with his family. His mother and sarah were already here and Desere was realised yesterday afternoon and she is here too but she just went to the bathroom to change her bandage.

Fran: What's going to happen?

Me: Well Derek is questioning him on Cindi's whereabouts.

JJ: Don't worry. We'll find her.

Then Desere came back into the room with a rectangular box in her hand. It was wrapped up like a present.

Sarah: So Dr. Reid who is this godchild that Derek kept talking about in his emails?

Desere: You knew?

Sarah: Yeah.

Desere: And not tell me?

Sarah: It just slipped my mind.

JJ: I know that story. She is a doll. She is so sweet.

Fran: Really?

I pulled up a picture of Bella on my phone. It was of Bella, Daphine, and I in the park having a picnic. Daphine was in my lap and Bella was in her's. Its my favorite photo. I showed it to them.

Sarah: Aw. She's so beautiful.

Desere: She takes after her dad really well. Is that your fiancee?

Me: Yeah.

Sarah: Meow. You sure can pick um'. Is she a model?

Me: No actually she is a pediatrion and part time surgen.

Fran: So she's a doctor too.

Sarah: Ah. Doctor meets doctor.

JJ: That's what I said.

Desere: When's the big day?

Me: April 19th.

Sarah: Its close. So is Derek throwing a batchler party?

Me: I hope not because knowing him he will take me to a club and try to get me drunk.

Desere: That sounds like my brother alright.

Me: Trust me it is.

JJ: Definately.

So the Morgan came in saying that he needed me and JJ. So we into a profiling room and sat down with the others. He had a venelia envelope and opened it and out came a ravioli meal that was in a small portable package.

Hotch: What's that?

Morgan: What Cindi stole. She had a whole store of food to choose from but she took this. Why?

Rossi: To maybe throw us off.

Morgan: I don't think so. Cindi and I use to eat this all the time. This exact brand. She knew what she was doing.

Hotch: How do you figure?

Morgan: She said she had to cook him dinner. But look at this. Would you cook that for your husband? JJ would you make this for Will?

JJ: Not for Will but Henry maybe.

Morgan: Exactly. Hotch what did you eat for breakfast growing up?

Hotch: Oatmeal and orange juice.

Morgan: And for Jack?

Hotch: Oatmeal and orange juice.

Morgan: Same brand and everything right?

He nodded.

Emily: So you're saying that they have a child.

JJ: That would explain the behavior and she is being so coropertive.

Morgan: I have an idea.

* * *

Later on into the night we found a cabin full of children and since the Reid Affect is gone and I had practice from being with Daphine in the hospital they didnt look at me out of fear. They just woke up and they looked at me and Emily out of curiosity. I saw a littke girl that reminded me of Savannah. She had a teddy bear wearing the same pajamas as hers. She was looking at me funny.

Me: Its ok sweet heart. We're here to help.

She came closer to me.

Me: Mind if I pick you up?

She rasied her arms and I picked her up into my arms. She reminded me of Bella a bit by how she was so quiet and calm.

Me: What's your name?

?: Kayla.

Me: That's a nice name.

I took another boy's hand and led them out the door to an officer.

I gave them the boy and Kayla stay with me for a few minutes because they needed more cars to pick these kids up.

Kayla: Where am I going now?

Me: Not sure. But I know its safe.

Then Emily came over.

Emily: Hey Reid. Dispatch said that cars are coming in 10.

Me: Thanks.

Emily: You are getting better with kids.

Me: You have Daphine to thank for that. When I told her about the Reid Affect she took me to the children's playroom on my next day off and told me to put on a magic show for them. I did and as I performed some tricks they started to like me. Especially Savannah. She loved my magic so much her and another boy wanted me to find books of magic for them so they can become magicans too.

Emily: That is so sweet. Daphine has changed your life big time.

Me: Oh yeah she has. Hey Kayla want to see a trick?

She nodded and I took a quarter from my pocket and showed it to her. I then closed in into my hand, shook it and then I opened it and it was gone.

Kayla: Wow. Where did it go?

Me: Right...here.

I pulled it from her ear and she clapped.

Emily: Neat trick.

Me: Thanks.

Then an officer came and I gave Kayla to him and she waved bye to me as he walked away with her.

Emily: This is sweet. I am totally telling Daphine about this during the party.

Me: What party?

Emily closed her mouth.

Emily: Oops.

Me: Tell me.

Emily: Well since the big day is coming up its almost time for the bacheler and batchelerette parties.

Me: Who's planing mine?

Emily: No idea. But Garcia is planing Daphine's.

Me: Oh boy now I'm in trouble.

We laughed and went back to the station. Cindi hugged her mother and introduced her to her son Anthony.

* * *

April 15, 2011 in Spencer's Pov-

I was with Morgan at his mother's house since he wanted to show me something. I was eating some eggs his mom made. I didn't want to be rude so I accepted it. I saw Desere coming into the kitchen with the same box she had yesterday.

Derese: Morning all.

Me: Morning.

Morgan: Morning little sis.

Desere: Be quiet.

Then both Sarah and Cindi walked in.

Cindi: So...you're Dr. Reid right?

Deja vu...

Me: Yeah?

Cindi: Thanks for your help. Also I head about you from Derek and his sisters.

Me: You're welcome. Morgan did you tell your whole family about the team?

Morgan: You can say that. Desere what's in the box.

Sarah: Well sincewe heard that Derek is the godfather to your daughter we thought we might give her a little gift.

She gave me the box. I was surprised when I opened it. It was five dresses all in different colors. I smiled at the little black shoes inside.

Me: Thank you. Actually its a good thing you found these. Because for the past three weeks Bella refuses to wear pants. She prefers skirts.

Sarah: Oh then me and her are going to get along just fine.

We laughed.

Me: Thanks so much.

Desere: Its our pleasure. Besides we need someone to keep this big lug here in check.

Morgan: Hey!

We laughed.

Sarah: So anytime you need so dirt on him don't hesitate to call.

Me: Trust me I won't.

Morgan: Well we need to get going.

Sisters: Bye Derek! Bye Dr. Reid!

Then we left and I wrapped the box back up and put in my bag.

Me: So when's the bacherler party?

Morgan: How did you know?

Me: Emily.

Morgan: Remind me to have a chat with her later.

Me: Ok.

So then we drove to the airport where the others were waiting for us.


	25. Chapter 24

April 17, 2012 in Richmond Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

Spencer called an hour go saying he was on his way home from work. I got here a couple of hours ago. I guess it was a good thing I was promoted and can make my own hours now. I have more time to be with Bella and she was happy about that too. Bella was wearing one of the dresses Derek's sisters gave her and she loves them. I love my daughter. She is a joy to my heart. I always wanted a child and now I have one thanks to Spencer. She has only been born almost 3 months ago and she is already a daddy's girl. She misses him when he go away on cases. I do too but she cries for him every night until I get him on the phone or video chat so she can hear his voice so she can sleep.

Anyway I was on the couch with her on my stomach when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Spencer coming inside and hang up his coat and putting his bag down.

Me: Hey stranger. We were just talking about you.

He smiled and went over to us. He sat next to us and he took Bella in his arms.

Spencer: Hi Bella. Did you miss me? I missed you sweet heart.

She made a soft squeal and hugged his neck and he hugged back. It warms my heart that he loves our daughter so much. She adores him and he adores her.

Me: I missed you.

He put me into his lap and put Bella in mine.

Me: So are you ready for the day after tomorrow?

Spencer: To be honest I'm a little nervous.

Me: Why?

Spencer: What if that I stutter or worse ramble during our vows or accidently saying no when I mean yes.

Me: Spencer its ok. I understand. To be honest I'm scared too. I'm scared that I might mess up or something goes wrong. But we will work it out together ok?

Spencer: Ok. Has she eaten yet?

Me: Nope. Its your turn to feed her. I have to go pick up her medication.

Spencer: I have it already. Its in my bag. I'll put her in her chair while you get her meds ready.

Me: Alright.

I got up and passed her over to him and took her to the kitchen. I went to his bag and opened it.

Me: Which pocket?!

Spencer: Front inside pocket!

Me: Thank you!

I looked in there and found them. I grabbed them and took them out but a file fell out and pictures slipped out. There were bodies of dead teenage women. I shrieked and I heard Spencer rush back to me. He kneeled next me.

Spencer: Daphine what's- Oh god Daphine close your eyes.

I did and I heard shuffling around and a zipping zipper. I felt him hug me tightly. He kissed my forehead and whispered sweet things into my ear. I felt better.

Spencer: Calypso its ok. Its gone alright.

I nodded and we stood up and I opened my eyes and saw the love of my life smiling at me. I looked down but he lifted my chin back up which made me blush.

Spencer: Never try to hide your face from me Calypso. I love seeing your beautiful eyes and your magnificent smile. I can't see it everyday so I want to see it as much as I can.

Me: That can be arranged. I love you Einstein. So much.

Spencer: I love you more my Calypso. That's why we are getting married day after tomorrow. So we can be offical.

Me: Spence all I need is you and Bella.

Spencer: Same here but I want the world to know you are mine and no one else can have you.

Me: I was already yours the moment you showed me that picture when you got shot.

Spencer: I really need to thank the UNSUB of that case one day.

He then kissed me and we heard Bella cry. I broke it and we went to give her our attention. Spencer got the baby food and fed it to Bella while I opened her meds. See since she was born she needs a jump start in vitiamins and mustle tone. She has to take it twice a day while it helps her build her upper body strength for 6 months. All it was is some medication surup. After the baby food was gone I gave her the surup and gave her water. I got her up off the high chair and burped her.

Spencer: Sounds like she is a healthy baby. I'll put her to bed.

Me: Ok. I'll be waiting for you.

I walked out the room to our room and I went into the closet and changed into my nightclothes and robe. I snuck to the nursery and saw Spencer rocking Bella to sleep.

Spencer: You know Bella me and your mother love you very much. You are our whole world. I may not be here all the time but I try my best to make the world a safe place for you both to live in. I want you to grow up in a safe environment. I may love work but the best part is coming home to you and your mother. You know your mother and I met on our birthdays. She was so beautiful like you and we danced for hours and when we left we only had a picture to remember each other. It took almost 8 years to meet again. I should thank the job too. If it wasn't for it I probably would have never seen her again. And also have you. My sweet Annabella. My precious daughther.

I began to cry.

Spencer: I still can't believe you are real and asleep in my arms.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Spencer: I love you.

I smiled and cried a bit more. He got up and layed her down in her crib and turned on the mobile. It played "Twinkle- Twinkle Little Star". He covered her in her blanket and stood there. I smiled and went into the room and put my arms around him.

Me: I'm glad you work at the BAU.

Spencer: Me too.

I smiled down on our little angel that was fast asleep. We left out the room and into our own. I was wearing my robe while he changed out of his day clothes. People think nerds don't have mustle but the past few weeks Spencer has been at the shooting range and working out with Derek a bit. Now he has a six pack and I could help but stare. Now a days he just slept in just pants since he wants to tease me in the spring and summer. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. He walked over to me and untied my robe and revealed my favorite black nightgown. He smiled and kissed my neck then my lips. I giggled since he tickled. He needed to shave tomorrow.

Me: What was that for?

Spencer: Just something to look forword to on our honeymoon.

I laughed at his cheeziness and we got into bed.

Me: Spence can I ask you something?

Spencer: What is it?

Me: When we do this I just want to be very clear in this. Just because we are married doesn't mean we have to fake being in love if we get tired of each other.

Spencer: No way that's happening and I would tell you if it was.

He held me and I fell asleep in him arms.

* * *

April 18, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

It was in the afternoon and I was home. I was laying on the couch bouncing Bella on my stomach. She was playing with my hair and she laughed. I loved being with my family. I feel right being with them. Just think that in 24 hours I will be married to the most beautiful girl on Earth. My Daphine. I can finally show the world she is mine and mine alone. Bella made a happy squeal after a while and it made me smile. I am going to teach this girl to speak words soon. All of our bags were already packed. I smiled and put her on the floor so she could play with her toys. She picked up her toy train and rolled it around. It made my day that my 2 month old daughter was happy and healthy. I love her very much. I kissed her nose and I then smelt chicken. Daphine was in the kitchen cooking lunch for us. I saw Bella using her limbs trying to stand on them but she then fell the floor and began to cry. I picked her up and rocked her.

Me: Aw good try Bella. Come on now it doesn't hurt.

She stopped and smiled a little.

Me: You know you are special right? What's it like to not have a care in the world? All you can do is be happy.

I looked up and saw Daphine with lunch. I smiled as she sat with me and gave me lunch. It was her famous Chicken Parmason. She kissed my cheek and got on my lap after I put Bella down. We ate together.

Daphine: I can't wait til tomorrow.

Me: Me either. I still don't understand we have to be apart for 24 hours. I'm already away from you longer than that.

Daphine: Its tradition. It'll be worh it tomorrow.

Me: I know. I always wondered what you would look like in a white dress.

Daphine: Stupid right?

I held her tightly and said "Never that" into her ear. She laughed and hugged me. I kissed her forehead. I held her for a little while until the door bell rang. I sighed knowing what time it is. Daphine made me look at her and kissed me. Then she got up and opened the door. I saw the girls come inside.

Garcia: Hi!

She hugged Daphine.

JJ: Hey D.G. Ready for the bachelerette party?

Daphine: I guess.

Emily: Come on it will be fun. So who's going to have Bella tonight?

Daphine: I am. Since I heard Morgan talking about taking Spence to a bar so I decided to take her.

Garica: Good stratigy. Hey Reid.

Me: Hi.

I picked up Bella and she wanted to hug me so I gave her a squeeze.

Me: Hey Bella do you want to go with mommy tonight or me?

Before she could answer I saw Morgan come in.

Morgan: Hey man you ready to go?

Me: Morgan where are we going?

Morgan: Just to Rossi's for some beer and wine and talk.

Daphine: No strip clubs right?

Morgan: That was choice number one but boy genius here denied it.

Daphine: That's my guy for you.

She kissed my cheek and took Bella and she began to cry again.

Daphine: Oh come on now its alright.

Morgan: I think she doesn't want to leave without her dad.

Me: I don't know.

Morgan: Its fine. Rossi has plenty of room and a nursery just in case for Bella if he has to babysit.

Daphine: Here.

She passed her back to me and Bella stopped after I rocked her. She then smiled and I hugged her.

Me: Are you sure Rossi won't mind?

Morgan: Positive. Come on man.

I looked at Daphine and she nodded and we agreed.

Me: Alright.

Morgan: Yes. Now come on lets go.

Then Hotch and Rossi came in to get the bags. I hugged Daphine.

Me: See you tomorrow.

Daphine: I'll be the one in white.

I smiled and kissed her. I broke it and got mine and Bella's bags and left with the guys to go to Rossi's. Bella was in Morgan's lap and he was telling jokes she couldn't understand but laughed anyway.

Rossi: How does it feel kid? Getting married.

Me: You should know. But I can't help but be nervous.

Morgan: Don't be. You'll be fine.

Hotch: Besides think of the vows as giving out a profile. Only instead of UNSUBs you talk about you talk about your love for Daphine. I did that with Haley but I almost fainted when she said yes.

Rossi: It'll be ok. Trust me.

We made to his place after an hour and we put the bags inside and I saw everything was set up nicely for the party.

Morgan: Hey Bell- Bell like Uncle David's house?

Rossi: Its not a house. Its a mansion.

Hotch: I think we can say she likes it.

Morgan put her down on the carpet and she just sat there playing with her toes. I laughed at this. So did Morgan.

* * *

Little time past and it was Bella's bedtime. After she had her nighttime formula and her diper change I put her to bed upstairs and layed her down in a small cot. I kissed her cheek as she slept. I smiled and left the room to go back downstairs. I saw Morgan bring out the beer.

Morgan: Hey kid get down here. Its party time.

I smiled and took a beer from him and Rossi poured out some wine for him and Hotch.

Rossi: Ok. To Reid who is soon to be...a married man.

Hotch: Cheers.

Me and Morgan: Cheers!

Then the doorbell rang and Morgan went to answer it and he said "No way!"

We turned and saw Jason and Aiden at the door.

Aiden: Hey I hope we weren't late.

Rossi: Come on in it just started.

So they did.

Hotch: Gideon.

They shook hands.

Aiden: Hey Spencer. Ready for tomorrow?

Me: I guess.

Aiden: Where's my niece?

Morgan: Upstairs asleep. That little girl has plenty of energy to burn. Its a mirecle she did fall asleep before sunrise.

Aiden: Ain't that the truth. And she is only two months old.

Jason: Reid pass me a beer please?

I did and Aiden had some wine and we toasted again and drank.

* * *

April 18, 2012 at a local club in Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I was at the local club downtown with the girls. Emily was getting drinks for us while JJ, Penelope and I talked.

Me: So Penelope how is Kevin?

Penelope: Kevin and I are in a little trouble.

Me: Oh no what happened?

Penelope: He proposed.

Me: Pen that's amazing.

Penelope: But I said no.

Me: Why?

Penelope: Because I wasn't ready and now things are ackword.

Me: Oh Pen it'll be alright. Just give it time ok?

Penelope: Ok.

JJ: Hey look.

We did and saw a guy flirting with her and followed her back here.

Emily: Hey guys. Guess what? Ray here is a real FBI agent.

I knew this trick so I played along.

JJ: Oh really?

Me: I feel safer already. Can we see you gun?

Ray: Its classified.

Penelope: Oh so tell us what do you do?

Ray: A little of this and a little of that.

Emily: What's it like?

Ray: It feels good saving lives.

Me: So can we see your badge?

Ray: I'm sorry that's-

Us: Classified.

Emily: So does you badge look like this?

Then she showed him her's

JJ: Or this?

She did to.

Penelope: Or maybe this?

So did she. The guy looked at me and asked "You too?"

Me: Nope. I'm a doctor.

Ray: Then maybe you can check me in and check me out. What do you say?

I took out my ring hand.

Me: I don't think my FBI agent fiancee who I'm marrying tomorrow would be happy with that one.

Then he got mad and walked away. We laughed at him.

Emily: Nice one girl.

JJ: You are good. I should have used Will for me.

Me: What can I say? I love being engaged with an agent.

JJ: Are you nervous?

Me: A little but after tonight I think I'll be fine. And I know that fabulous ladies of the BAU will have my back.

Emily: Got that right. So who will have Bella during the honeymoon?

Me: My brother and my dad. And you guys can help too.

Emily: Oh yeah definitly. She is my god daughter and she needs to learn her speech soon.

Me: Spencer is working on her English at the moment. All she can do is squeal and laugh for now.

Penelope: Has she crawled yet?

Me: She trys but she falls and cries.

JJ: Poor baby. It takes time.

Me: I know. Then the music ended and the audience clapped. Then the main attraction came on and began to sing. He was really good so we got up and danced to it.

After a few more hours we went back to my place to get some sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

April 19, 2012 in Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I woke up to sunlight in my face and hands shaking me. I opened my eyes to see JJ and Penelope in the room.

JJ: Time to get up.

Penelope: Today is the big day. Come on get up.

Me: Ok ok.

I almost forgot I was getting married today. So I got out of bed and went to go get cleaned up and dressed. When I got downstairs I saw breakfast was already made for me. I smiled and went to got eat it and saw from the window in the kitchen that Emily and JJ were cleaning up.

Me: No you don't have to clean up.

JJ: We want to.

Emily: Brides don't work. Now get finished eating we need to get you to the cottage to get you prepped.

I nodded and continued to eat until it was gone. I then put my stuf in the sink and they cleaned it up. I got my stuff ready.

Emily: Ready to get married?

Me: Yeah. I think so.

So then all of us left and drove to the place where the wedding was being held. It was a large cottage by a lake and since it was sunny out we were going to have it outside. We saw the employees setting things up. When we got there we went inside to go upstairs where we had everything we needed to get ready for the wedding. So just to make sure I went to the bathroom and took off all of my clothes to just my under clothes and looked into the mirror. I was surprised I lost all of that baby fat in such a short amount of time. Good thing my dress was adjustible to my chest since I was once a B and now a C thanks to the pregnecy it needed to be adjusted a little. So then I got into a shower and cleaned up a again and when I was finished I dried off and put on a robe. I left the bathroom and sat down where the girls were waiting.

Me: Ok ladies, do your thing.

So then they began to do their work.

* * *

April 19, 2012 at another room in the cottege in Spencer's Pov-

I was finishing putting on Bella dress and she was asleep still. Well she did for her morning feeding but fell asleep in the car. I smiled at how pretty she looked in her new dress. It made me wonder on what her mother will look like going down the isle. I was nervous again but not as much as last night.

I buttoned the last button when Bella woke up and saw me. She smiled at reached for me. I put her into my arms and bounced her around. It made my heart sing knowing that little squeal is just for me. I kissed her forehead and she touched my face. Then the door opened and I saw Morgan.

Morgan: Hey Reid what are you doing. You are getting married in less than two hours and you aren't ready yet?

I was wearing the pants and a white shirt part of my tux but my jacket was on the chair and my bow tie was undone.

Me: I was putting Bella's dress on.

Morgan: She finally woke up huh? Hey Bell-Bell.

He took her from my arms and into his.

Morgan: Hey sweet girl. Had a nice nap?

She kept patting on his chest as he grinned at her.

Morgan: Reid you made an adorable little girl. Can I please borrow her sometime?

Me: What? No. Why would you want to borrow her?

Morgan: For my mom to have a grandchild. Also the ladies can't resist a cute kid.

I knew he was kidding but I had to say it.

Me: You will not use my daughter to get women. Besides they know she's mine anyway. She's my little girl and I love her very much.

I kissed her head and the door opened again to reveal Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch: Hey Reid why aren't you ready yet?

Me: Getting Bella ready.

Rossi: Since she is done I'll take her of your hands. Is that ok?

Me: Alright. Bella be nice to Uncle David.

Morgan passed her to him and he gave Bella a squeeze.

Rossi: Hey Bella wanna see mommy looking pretty? Come on.

He left with her and I kind of wished that was me so I could see her. But I couldn't because of the tradition of bad luck. Which is only supersistion if you ask me. So I continued to get ready while Morgan tried to do something with my hair but it only made it bushier and shaggier a bit.

Morgan: Reid your hair is impossible to tame. How does she do it?

Me: Very small hands.

He laughed.

Morgan: Hey Reid when are you going to choose the best man?

Me: Do you have the ring?

Morgan: Yeah why?

Me: Then it should be obvious. And you say I'm clueless.

Morgan began to laugh again.

Morgan: Alright you got me kid. I'm honred.

I smiled and him and we man hugged it out.

* * *

April 19, 2012 in Daphine's Pov-

I opened my eyes after eye shadow was applyed and I looked into the mirror and I saw a woman that had natural beauty like in one of those magazines. She had golden eye shadow on and small red blush on her cheeks. Light pink lipstick was on her lips. Her hair was in a fancy fishtail and the vail fit like a crown. She wore a purely white gown that was strapless and it was nice and long. I couldn't believe this was me. I heard a knock on the door.

Me: Who is it?

David: Its me David. Are you dressed?

Me: Yep. Come on in.

He did and I saw him carrying Bella. I smiled.

Me: Hey Dave. Hey you.

He passed me to her.

Me: My you look beautiful.

David: So do you.

Me: How is he?

David: Nervous.

Me: I am too but I'm not going anywhere believe that.

David: I know.

Me: I hope Bella wasn't too much trouble or ruined the bacherler party.

David: No not at all. She was a doll. We played with her all afternoon under she got sleepy. I made her a bottle and Reid fed it to her and burped her and put her to bed in a nursery I set up just in case I needed to babysit.

Me: Thank you so much.

David: Of course. After she went to bed the party began. We checked on her every hour until we went to bed ourselves. She wasn't near any alchol or anything I promise.

Me: Thanks Dave. You are the best.

I gave him a small hug. Then I heard the door again.

Me: Who is it?

?: Mother of the groom.

Me: What?

He opened the door and I saw Spencer's mom here.

Me: Diane? What are you doing here?

Diane: You are crazy if you think I would miss my son getting married. Oh look at you. You are beautiful.

Me: Thank you.

Then she looked at Bella.

Diane: This can't be Bella.

Me: It is.

Diane: She grew last time I saw her. Do you still read to her?

Me: Every night. She never goes to bed without storytime.

She smiled at me.

Diane: Its good you read to her. A good book is best read to by someone.

Me: How are you here?

Diane: Well...the thing is that the hospital wouldn't let me leave unless I took the meditcation they provided me and someone come with me.

Me: Who came with you?

Diane: His father.

I gave David Bella and they left the room and we sat down.

Me: Spencer's father is here?

Diane: I had no chioce. I wanted to go with someone else but they already called him and they told him about the wedding. He wanted to go too so he can talk to his son. Since he works in a law firm he could pull out a law from the book saying he has the right to see his son. So I had no choice because I didn't want to...you know.

I nodded.

Me: Its ok Diane. I understand perfectly. Lets hope your son does the same.

* * *

April 19, 2012 in Spencer's Pov-

I was staring at myself in the mirror when I heard the door being knocked.

Me Come in.

I heard the door open and close. Then I heard the voice that I haven't heard in three years.

Dad: Spencer.

I turned and there stood my father. The man that left me when I was young. He left me to take care of my mom on my own and I had to learn about how to be a man on my own or through books. The man that gave up on being my father.

Me: What are you doing here?

Dad: I just want to talk.

Me: Well you are 20 years too late. How are you even here?

Dad: Your mother. She wanted to come and see you but couldn't go without me going with her. I didn't know why until I saw the invite from one of your letters.

Me: You've read my letters?

Dad: No she hung it up in her room. Kind of hard to miss. I had no idea that you were getting married. Heck I didn't even know you had someone.

Me: I do and you will not ruin this day for me. Now where is mom?

Dad: With the bride. She wanted to go in alone because she thought I would hurt her. But I wouldn't do that.

Me: Just go.

Dad: Not until we talk. As your father I order you to sit down.

Me: You lost that title when you left.

Dad: I left for a very good reason.

Me: But you never came back. Never even called or wrote to any of us.

Dad: Because I thought you were better off. I failed you both. Can I at least see my own son get married?

I thought about it and he did come a long way.

Me: Fine. Any funny business and you leave.

He nodded. And I heard a cry. Not just any crying. Bella's. The door opened with Rossi coming in with Bella crying.

Rossi: Reid. She wants you.

I went to him and took Bella. I bounced her some and she stopped after a minute or two. She calmed down and I kissed her head. I saw my dad looking at her all strange like there was something a miss.

Dad: Who's this?

Me: This is Bella.

She turned her head towords him and he looked shocked.

Dad: She looks like you. Is she...

I couldn't help but nod.

Dad: Your mother never said anything about this.

Me: I'm surprised you didn't know. You practically know my life since you looked me up.

Dad: Spencer.

Me: No.

Dad: At least let me hold her. Just this once.

I looked at him then her and I gave her to him.

Me: Just for a minute.

She studied him and he smiled a bit.

Dad: Hello. My name is William. I'm your grandpa.

She reached for his face and patted his cheek with her little hand and he grinned. He then gave her back to me and we sat down.

Dad: I had no idea. She reminds me of when you were a baby.

Me: Really?

Dad: When we cry you always patted our faces to try to stop the tears. And here.

He gave me a scrapbook. I opened it and it was my scrapbook from when I was born to college and some of my visits to mom.

Me: You made this?

Dad: Consider it a wedding gift.

Me: I guess.

Then the door opened again and I saw Morgan.

Morgan: Reid its time. What the...

Me: Its ok Morgan. Just you and Rossi get Bella in position ok?

Rossi: Ok. Come here sweetie.

They took her and left. I got up.

Me: Well here I go.

Dad: Good luck. Hey if its alright with you can I meet the bride?

Me: We'll see.

Then I left the room and I got into position.

* * *

April 19, 2012 in Morgan's Pov-

I was with Bella and as soon as I saw Hotch I gave her to him. And he went outside to take his seat with Bella and Jack. When Hotch sat down I saw Jack making peek-a-boo faces at Bella and she was laughing. I smiled at this. I turned and saw Reid coming down.

Me: Ready man?

Reid: As ready as I'll ever be.

Me: Good.

Then after a moment music played and it was my turn to go. I walked with Garcia down the else while I saw Trina and another nurse friend of Daphine's walk with Dr. Desmond. Or Eddie as they call him. We went to the alter and lined up and then Reid walked down and he looked around as he went to the alter.

Me: Nice work.

Reid: I felt like an idiot.

Me: Hey don't pass out yet you haven't seen the bride.

Reid: I know and I am getting agitated to see her. I just can't wait anymore. I have been away from her for too long.

Me: Reid if you can handle being away from her at least a week or two I'm sure you can handle a few more minutes.

Reid: I guess.

Then the the song changed and everyone stood. I nudged him in the shoulder and he looked down the asle.

* * *

Third Person Pov-

There stood Daphine with her veil covering her face. Daphine looked up to see if Spencer was there and he was. She smiled and she began to walk with her dad. She was holding her breath as she walked across the board walk bridge to the dock. They then stopped and her dad gave ger a hug and gave her hand to Spencer. Then the ceremony began.

Justice: Please be seated.

Everyone sat down.

Justice: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate a union. A union of these to people about to share their lives together. Who gives away this woman?

Billy: I do.

Then he sat down.

Then the Justice made a whole speech.

Justice: I have heard their story and I must say its beautiful. Meeting only once as friends but never seen each other until 7 years later. And we all watched as their love grew. From friends, to sweethearts, to bride and groom.

Spencer gripped his bride's hands tightly since he can't hold her yet. He looked down to his team and saw JJ and Emily were crying.

He looked over to the girl's side and saw Garcia was crying as well.

Justice: Spencer do you take Daphine Rene Gideon to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold. For better or worst, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Spencer was then nervous and Daphine looked at him like something was wrong so she worried.

Spencer's thought's: I must think of this as a profile.

Spencer's Words: I do.

Daphine smiled and was happy.

Justice: Daphine do you take Spencer William Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold. For better or worst, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

Spencer looked at her out of fear but it dissappeared when she said...

Daphine: I do.

Justice: Spencer do you have something to say to your bride?

Spencer: I do. Daphine. When we were eighteen I was estatic when we we literally fell for each other.

Everyone laughed at the joke as he moved her veil from her face and she blushed since he was so close.

Spencer: When I saw your face I thought you were beautiful and I wanted to get to know you. You were the first girl that was interested in what I wanted to say. But then we had to part ways and to think it was on our own birthdays at the same time. I carried a picture of you for 7 years in hopes of seeing you again. When it finally happened it was like you grew even more amazing. Then time passed it was like we never left the rink. We may have our small disagreements but we make it through always. I may not always be home because of work but I thing is clear. I love you and Bella and nothing will keep me from my family. I love you both and nothing is going to change my mind my precious Calypso.

Daphine began to tear up and a lot of people teared up too.

Daphine: My Einstein. Words can't begin to describe how I feel about you. But all I can say is that I love you no matter what. You gave me things others couldn't. You gave me a friend, a protecter, a lover, and so much more. You gave me a new life I enjoy. You changed me too. For the better. I am now a mother to a wonderful two month old infant that squeals. You taught me things I didn't even know. Not because of your IQ of 187 but about how to love and see things with new eyes. Without you I'm nothing. So all I can say is thank you and I love you.

People clapped at our vows and teared up too.

Justice: That was beautiful. The rings please?

Morgan passed a ring as Trina passed one to the bride and groom. They put them on each other's left ring fingers and intertwined hands.

Justice: Has anyone has anything to say for a reason that these two should not be together? Speak now or forever hold your peace.

No one said anything.

Justice: Alright then. By the power invested in me and the state of Virginia I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Daphine then looked down but Spencer lifted her chin and kissed her and the crowd cheered. Some even wolf whistled. And Morgan was one of them. They broke it and walked down the aisle. And so did everyone else.

* * *

April 19, 2012 Inside the Cottege in Spencer's Pov-

We did it. I can't beleive it now. I am now the husband of the most amazing girl. Back in high school people thought I could never get someone to like me. Even my first crush in high school. I looked to my girlfriend or should I say wife now and she was smiling at me. I couldn't help myself but put her from the crowd and she laughed. We hid behind a colomn and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her I broke it.

Daphine: Spencer what is going on?

Me: I'm sorry. I just never saw you like this before. You look so beautiful and you had no idea how I wanted to just grab you as you walked down the isle.

Daphine: I'm sorry if its too much.

Me: No its perfect. Just like you.

Daphine: Where is all of this coming from?

Me: My heart.

She hugged me and I gave her a squeeze.

Me: I missed you Calpyso.

Daphine: I missed you too Einstein. I was so miserable without you.

Me: Not as much as I was without you.

I kissed her forehead and just held her close to me. That is until Morgan came in.

Morgan: Hey you two. Everyone is waiting.

Daphine: Ok were coming.

We walked to the ballroom and it was decorated perfectly and everyone cheered. Then we began to take photos. Afterwords it was time to eat. Bella was being fed by Daphine and Rossi. I smiled and I got up and walked to my mom and I hugged her.

Mom: Spencer. How are you?

Me: I feel amazing.

Mom: You should. You got yourself a keeper there. Have you spoke with your father?

Me: I did.

Mom: Let her meet Daphine. Please Spencer?

Me: Alright. But later.

Later on it was time to mingle. It was a big turn out. A lot of people were our friends and family and I was surprised Strauss came to the wedding. Well I guess she couldn't miss a good party. I found Ethan talking with Aiden and he saw me.

Ethan: Spencer!

We hugged it out.

Ethan: Oh man dude. Thanks for the invite.

Me: Not a problem. You two are the reasons we even met so of course you had to come.

Ethan: I wouldn't have missed this for the world man. Congrats.

Me: Thanks.

Aiden: Just continue making my sister happy and we will be just fine.

Me: Done.

Then I left him and found Parker Dunley.

Me: Parker!

Parker: Spencer Reid. Oh man look at you Mr. Married Man. Congrats buddy.

Me: Thanks. How's Lila?

Parker: Good I guess. Last I heard she was in Paris. She wanted to come to give you her wedding gift herself but she was called away on emergency.

Me: I see. How's the gallery?

Parker: Wonderful. People love it. You look so grown up in that suit.

Me: Thanks.

Parker: And nice chioce on the bride man. She is beautiful. Is she a runway model?

Me: Nope. A doctor.

Parker: Her too?

Me: Medical doctor.

Parker: Nice. So where is that infant you guys mentioned?

Me: She is sitting next to the punch bowl with Jason Gideon remember him?

We looked and saw Bella with a soft cookie in her mouth kicking her feet sitting on a table next to the punch and Jason was getting some punch for his cup.

Parker: She's adorable.

Me: I know. She's my little girl after all.

Parker: I know you are going to be a great dad.

Me: Thanks. See you later. Then I left him and I felt arms around me.

Daphine: Hey Einstein. Its time for our first dance as husband and wife.

Me: I'm coming.

I took her to the dance floor and the song changed.

* * *

April 19, 2012 in the ballroom in Daphine's Pov-

We put our arms around each other and we danced to our song. We don't listen to it often because we don't want to lose its meaning to us. Tonight I was changed from Dr. Daphine Gideon to Dr. Daphine Gideon-Reid. Yeah I got my name higphanated. I just liked it. Becides we don't want to be confused because both of are names are Dr. Reid. So enough about that. I was glad I got married. Everything turned out perfectly. I am so happy that I have this moment with my Einstein. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me and he kissed me once again. I giggled at his cuteness.

After a while it was time for the tosses. So I grabbed my bouquet and went to the edge as girls lined up.

Penelope: Come on JJ! Get up here!

I saw her put down Henry and come out to the floor.

Me: Ready?

They nodded and I threw it. JJ caught it. There were some oohs and aws and some guys even nudged Will. Then it was time for the gurter toss. When I sat down I blushed that Spencer kneeled in front of me and litterally poked his whole head under my dress to find the blue gurter. I kind of teased him a bit since it was up on my thigh and he kissed my right legs as he went up until he got in in his teeth and pulled it down and off me. He got out of my skirt and stood. He pecked my lips and tossed it and it smacked Morgan right it the face. He shook his head and threw it again and this time it hit Rossi on the head. I laughed and so did Spencer. So then I went to go get Bella who was with Jack, Henry, and JJ.

Me: Hi guys.

Jack: Hi.

Henry: You look pretty.

Me: Thank you. Aren't you sweet. Are you having fun?

Jack: Yes. We were playing with Bella until it was almost her bedtime.

Me: Oh its that time already?

JJ passed her over to me and I rocked her. I went to go find Spencer and he was talking with my father. They saw me and waved. I walked over to them.

Me: Spence its Bella's bedtime. We are going to have to leave soon.

Spencer: I know.

Dad: Give her to me so you two can change and we get ready for your leaving.

I did and we left to go change. I wore are gold and red short dresss and flats and Spencer wore a stripped shirt and jacket with jeans. He took my hands and we got Bella. We said goodbye to her and everyone else and we left out the door while rice was being thrown at us and went went to our car. Our bags were already inside. We waved to everyone and drove off into the night.


	27. Chapter 26

May 15, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

Daphine and I came back from our honeymoon almost 2 weeks ago and we took a ton of pictures. I just got them back today at the office since they had to be mailed. We actually went to Hawaii. It was nice and Daphine enjoyed herself. I just came home from a conference that was in Kentucky. I put everything down and walked around the house until I found the nursery to find Daphine playing with Bella. I smiled. Bella turned her head and saw me she began to clap her hands. She learned how to clap last week thanks to JJ. Daphine turned and smiled.

Daphine: Hey Einstein. I thought you weren't going to be home til later.

Me: I got off early.

Daphine: Did you get the pictures?

Me: Yeah they're in the living room.

Daphine then hugged me and I hugged back and I was passed Bella. She began trying to talk but not was successful. That is until...

Daphine: I made some pie in the oven earlier. You want some?

Me: Sure.

?: ...-pie.

We looked down and around.

Me: Did you here some thing?

?: pie.

I then looked at Bella and then we heard it again.

Bella: Pie.

I looked at Daphine shocked and she was the same.

Me: Say that again Bella?

Bella: Pie.

I grinned a lot and gave her a squeeze.

Daphine: Good job honey. You said your first word.

Bella: Pie.

Me: Lets get you some pie.

We then took her to the kitchen and crushed a slice of pie for her and we fed her some. She giggled which met she wanted more. So Daphine fed it to her while I put my gun and holster away in the safe in my closet. By the time I came back there was pie all over her face. So I took a napkin and wiped it off.

Daphine: Apparently she loves pie. She began to teethe just 2 days ago.

Me: Which means teeth a coming soon.

Daphine: Yeah and no more nursed milk for her soon.

Me: I guess so. She better have her night time feeding now because of the convention tomorrow.

Daphine: Oh right. I forgot you were taking her to a Dr. Who convention.

Me: I have been knitting the scarf for weeks and Garcia has a red costume for her.

Daphine: Ok. Make sure you get pictures. Since this is her first convention.

Me: True. Come on sweetie.

I took her in my arms and rocked her and she began to yawn.

Me: Ok Miss Annabella its time for bed.

I took her to the nursery as I noticed she was getting bigger and heavier over the weeks. I layed her down and told her a story. Then she went to sleep and I covered her in her blanket. I kissed her forehead and left the room to our bedroom and Daphine was already in her nightgown for the night. She was looking over reports so I sat down.

Me: Hey you.

Daphine: Hey.

Me: I thought we made the deal of not bringing work to bed.

Daphine: I know its just something has been bothering me. This patient is suppose to have fallen from a moving train but accoring to these bruses it looks like he was thrown off. Look at these pictures of the finger marks.

Me: I see. Any signs of any kind of asult?

Daphine: Sexual and blitz attack in my opinon.

Me: All this done on a kid?

Daphine: Shelly Mace. 16 years old.

Me: Is she alive?

Daphine: Yes.

Me: Any others?

Daphine: Not that I know of right now.

Me: Oh. I see.

Daphine: Hey. If you want I can schedule an interview for you if it turns into a case.

Me: You are the best Mrs. Reid.

I pecked her lips and put my arms around her.

Daphine: Its Gideon-Reid. But Mrs. Reid for short. Whichever way you want to put it.

I chuckled and gave her a squeeze and she squeeked and laughed. Just the reaction I wanted.

Me: How about you put that down and we do something else to make us fall asleep.

Daphine: I'm in.

She put the file back together and put it in the drawer. When she turned back I kissed her and she returned it and we layed down.

* * *

May 16, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I had an amazing night last night and I just woke up from it. I turned over to receive more warmth from my husband's bare body. I know its soon but he started it. I felt him wrap his arms more tightly around me. I smiled and snuggled in close. Then I heard his alarm and he groned. He turned over and shut it over and went back to his original position.

Me: Hey sleepy head get up.

Spencer: Five more minutes.

Me: Nope. Come on. The convention is today and Pen said she would be here by eight.

Spencer: Fine.

I opened my eyes and he opened his.

Me: Morning.

Spencer: Morning. Had fun?

Me: Yep. I did. I'm surprised Bella didn't hear us and cry.

Spencer: Don't worry alright. Besides we weren't even that loud.

I laughed so did he. He went over me and kissed my neck and lips and got up to freshen up and change into his costume. I got up myself and went to go clean up too. After we got cleaned up and dressed I went to Bella's room and saw her awake and by surprise she was trying to stand.

Me: Spencer!

I heard him rush over here.

Spencer: What is it?

Me: Look.

Bella began to stand but she fell down to her knees and moved around in her crib.

Spencer: Did she...?

Me: Uh huh. Oh come here.

I took her out of her crib and held her in my arms.

Me: Morning sweetie.

Bella: Pie.

Spencer: We can have pie later ok sweetie?

She giggled and he kissed her nose and left the room. I took her to the kitchen downstairs and began to cook. Bella began to laugh in her high chair and I turned to her.

Me: What's so funny?

Spencer: That would probably be me.

I turned and Spencer was dressed into his costume. He wore a brown hat and black curly hair a brown coat and long pants and wore a knitted scarf. I had to laugh.

Me: Who are you and what have you done to my husband?

Spencer: I'm still here. I'm just dressed as Doctor number 4.

Me: Well can I have my husband until he leaves.

Spencer: Done.

He then came over and kissed me until we heard the doorbell. He broke it and went to answer the door as I went to go feed Bella her breakfast.

Spencer: Hey Garcia come on in.

Penelope: Thanks.

Then I heard the door shut and footsteps come in the kitchen. I turned and saw Penelope dressed up too.

Me: Hey Pen how are you?

Penelope: Good. How are you?

Me: Great. I finally can get some more work done at home.

Penelope: I know that story. Is she finished yet?

Me: Almost. Oh watch this. Bella what's your favorite dessert?

Bella: Pie.

Penelope: Oh my gosh her first word. And it is a deliscious one at that.

I finished feeding her and gave her her morning formula and burped her.

Me: Here you go.

I gave her Bella and she took her upstairs. Spencer ate his breakfast as we waited and then she came back down with Bella dressed as a green martian. I giggled as she came down.

Me: Hey looks like Garcia traveled to Mars.

Spencer: Nice.

Then he finished and put the dishes away.

Me: Ok all of you be careful, have fun, and take tons of pictures.

Penelope: Will do.

Spencer took Daphine and made her wave bye-bye.

Spencer: Say bye to mommy.

Bella: Pie.

Me: Close enough.

I kissed her forehead and he put her on her packed up stroller and left.

* * *

May 16, 2012 at a Sci-Fi Convention in Spencer's Pov-

I was rolling Bella in her stroller with Garcia. She enjoyed the sunshine and kicking her feet freely in the air. Some people walked by and wanted to take a picture since she was so cute.

Garcia: So the tv viewing is at 9 could we go there?

Me: Absolutly. Could we go to the demonstration at 11?

Garcia: You bet. Thanks for coming with me.

Me: Of course. I have been knitting this scarf for weeks and this gave me a great excuse to spend time with Bella.

Garcia: Oh doesn't she look adorable?

I was about to answer her when she stopped. I stopped too and saw Kevin with a woman.

Garcia: Kevin. You came. And you brought a friend. CSU Tech Agent Sharp how are you?

Agent Sharp: Fine and you?

Garcia: I am also fine.

Kevin: Good to see you Penelope.

Then he looked down.

Kevin: Oh hello. How are you? May I?

I knew he was talking about Bella so I nodded. He kneeled down.

Kevin: Hi there. Is this Bella?

Me: Yep.

Agent Sharp: She looks so precious.

Me: Bella can you say hi?

Bella: Pie.

Me: Close enough.

Agent Sharp: I like pie too.

Kevin: So sweetie is this your first time?

Me: It is actually.

Kevin: Well you are in for a treat.

Garcia: Well its been fun lets go.

Kevin: You're not going inside?

Garcia: Actually we just came out and it is super lame lets go.

She pulled me along some stairs.

Garcia: I can't believe it. I come here every year and he shows up with someone else.

Me: You came with someone else.

Garcia: Yeah. Someone I can't be sexually attracted to.

Me: Uh...your welcome.

Garcia: Not like that Reid. I can't because you are married remember.

Me: Nice save.

Then I saw someone familiar.

Me: Woah Rossi.

He turned to us holding his coat.

Rossi: Why doesn't this surprise me?

Me: Are you here for the convention?

Rossi: How is a semenar on black cigars go back to back with this?

Me: I know its the greatest party ever. At least it was going to be.

Garcia: Kevin brought another woman and I am ploting revenge do you want to help?

Rossi: No. Now I love you both but this is Saturday and it is my day off so I will love you from afar. Oh and one thing.

He kneeled down to Bella and touched her cheek which made her smile and laugh.

Rossi: Don't let Kevin being here with a woman or not spoil this day for this little girl. It is her first convention after all.

Me: He's right.

Garcia: As always. I'm so sorry Belle for forgeting about you.

She took her out of the stroller and gave her a hug. Bella gave her a hug too and patted her cheek. She smiled. Bella reached over for Rossi to hug him too so he gave it to her.

Rossi: My you are getting big. And you are only three months old right?

Me: Yep. Three months and 15 days old.

Garcia: I feel so old.

Me: She doesn't make me feel old. She makes me feel happy.

I took her from Rossi as a vallet with his car came in.

Me: Say bye to Rossi.

Bella: Bye.

Garcia: Oh my gosh did you here that?

Rossi: First word?

Me: Nope. Second. First was pie.

Rossi: Oh the miricles of rhyme. I will see you three later.

Then he got in his car and left. I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead. Then I put her back in the stroller and we went inside to go enjoy the convention.

* * *

Later on in May 16, 2012 at a bank in Washington, DC in Will's Pov-

My partner and I were on patrol when were called in on a robbery. We drove down to the bank when we saw some guys coming through the side exit. We got out.

Me: Police stop!

They took out their weapons and began shooting. Of course I dodged but my partner was not as quick and got shot and I managed to shoot one of the robbers and they went back inside. I pulled out my radio and called for back up.

About an hour later I saw trucks and vans also more police cars come in. One even for the FBI. I was really wishing JJ was not in there. But luck was not on my side because I saw Agent Hotchner and JJ come out. She turned and saw me and called for me. I went over to her and gave her a hug.

JJ: Are you alright?

Me: Yeah where's Henry?

JJ: Home with the neighbors.

I then saw everyone else but Spencer come out of the van.

Me: Well at least Spencer got to stay home.

JJ: Not exactly. Everyone was called in. He and Garcia were taking Bella to her first convention when they got called in. He was heartbroken that he couldn't spend a full day with her.

Me: I know how that feels. I'm surprised they called you here.

JJ: Yeah because these same people have been robbing banks in 7 months.

Agent Hotchner: Did you see the robbers.

Me: Yeah. I manage to shoot one of them and one shot my partner. How many robbers are there

Garcia: Don't worry she's alive and there are 4 of them. Two queens, one jack, and one king.

Me: Ok I see.

* * *

Time had past and the Face Cons put the hostages as human sheilds for them. Agent Rossi tried to contact the purps but they wanted too much. They wanted out and medical attention. But that's not the big klincher. The king and jack are brothers and since I shot and killed the jack the king wants me. But JJ wasn't having it one bit. I was outside with Agent Rossi when the king called again. The dead brother's name was Oliver Stratton and the other's name was Christopher Stratton. Then I heard the conversation.

Christopher: If you don't let us out then send in the cop that killed my brother.

Agent Rossi: Can't do that.

Chistopher: Oh no... Then I will kill one person every minute he is not in here.

Then I heard a screem and after three minutes I couldn't take it anymore. So I began to walk to the door. I walked passed JJ and she was not taking it well.

JJ: What's he doing? No, no, no, let me go. Will! Will!

I didn't turn back as I went inside. I saw the two queens. I've watched the tapes and I've noticed that the queen of hearts never says anything just stands there.

Chistopher: On your knees.

So I followed orders. And after a moment he shot me in the arm. It hurt a lot but I was alive. Two ex marines tended to me. So then these guys found an exit and took me underground and let the hostages go. Then they blew up the building and stole a SUV. But someone noticed and took a shot at us. I was fine but the queen of hearts wasn't. She got hit and I knew I was in trouble.


	28. Chapter 27

May 16, 2012 in a police SUV in Will's Pov-

I was still driving the SUV and my arm was killing me. The queen of hearts was bleeding badly and Christopher was tending to her.

Queen of Diamonds: You need to fix this. She has nothing to do with this.

Me: Maybe you shouldn't have brug her.

Queen of Diamonds: She had no choice. Stop here.

I did and two move guys came in. It was the guys from the bank before. One of them was named Matthew I beleive.

Matthew: What happened? I told you not to bring her.

Queen of Diamonds: She had to learn sometime.

?: And now look. You got my payment shot.

Payment?

Queen of Diamonds: Don't call her that.

The Queen of Hearts began to cry out in pain.

Christopher: She needs a doctor.

Matthew: We can't go to a hospital the police could track us. Do you know how to do this buddy?

I could tell he was talking to me so I shook my head.

Queen of Diamonds: Just...leave me. I'm a bother.

Queen of Hearts: No way. We are all in this together.

?: Besides you are my property. Understand? So you are not leaving me or any of us.

He began to press on her wound and she screamed.

Me: Hey cut it out. You want them to find us?

He stopped and she did too.

Queen of Diamonds: Control your friend Matt.

Christopher: Guys we need to go.

Matthew: We need a doctor first. And none of us has medical training and we can't go to a hospital. They'll know.

The Queen of Diamonds pulled a gun to my head.

Queen of Diamonds: Fix it. Or that son of yours is going to be an orphan.

I drove again. I can't beleive I was going to do this.

Me: I may not know how to fix her but I know someone who could.

Matthew: Take us.

Me: I am. But this doctor is about an hour away.

Queen of Diamonds: Drive quickly.

I turned on the sirens and drive fast to Richmond, Virginia. Before we left the city to prove I was telling the truth I dropped of Izzy at my house with Henry. It killed me that the very people I put away to protect my son is now with my son and I can't do anything about it. Once we were out the city they took off their masks. Over the drive I learn the name of the queens were Izzy and Claire. And the last guy's name was Gary. About a half an hour ago we dumped Chirstopher at a bridge so Claire could have more room in the back. I then saw the familiar road and turned to the house.

I left the car and knocked on the door. A moment later she answered it.

Me: Daphine I need your help.

* * *

May 16, 2012 in Washington DC in JJ's Pov-

I was upset that we haven't found Will yet. All we found was his wallet and I looked through it. Nothing yet but something about it worries me. I was with Rossi driving around in an SUV looking for clues. That is until I found the source of my worries.

Rossi: What is it?

Me: Will's licence is gone. They know where we live.

Rossi sped on.

I forgot to mention the team was on the phone with us.

Morgan: If Will told them about JJ and Henry he could use that as leverage.

hotch: Rossi, you and JJ go to her place to get Henry out of there.

Rossi: On it.

Then he hung up and we went on to my house. I grew quiet after a while.

Rossi: Don't do that.

Me: What?

Rossi: Go quiet.

Me: What should I do?

Rossi: Yell.

Me: I can't.

Rossi: You can't blame yourself.

Me: Wanna bet? I should have never had left Henry today.

Rossi: You were doing you job.

Me: I'm a mom.

Rossi: And a federal agent.

Me: But I'm a mom first!

Rossi: Who couldn't control how this day would go.

Me: We made this deal. Will and I. That Henry would never be alone without either of us. I broke that.

Rossi: He'll forgive you.

* * *

May 16, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I was home patching up Will and his friend. According to him they were sent to Richmond to find someone. They did but they got hurt along the way. Luckly Bella was sound asleep upstairs. I just finished patching them up.

Me: There you go.

Clarie: Thank you very much.

Will: Thanks a bunch.

Me: Of course. I owed you one for taking Bella last week.

Clarie: Bella?

Me: Oh my daughter.

I noticed that the guys were looking at the family photos on the wall.

Matthew: Looks like her daddy.

Will: You have no idea.

Gary: Adoreble litrtle thing. How old is she?

Me: Almost 4 months.

Matthew: Well thanks again but we need to get going.

Me: Well your friends can stay until you guys come back.

Clarie: My sister wants me home as soon as possible. She worries.

Me: My brother is the same way.

Gary: Mind if I stay until Matt comes back?

Me: Sure no problem. And Will get some sleep.

Will: I've heard. Thanks again.

Then he left with Claire.

Me: Well if you need anything just yell I have to get back to work.

Gary: Sure

I went back to my office. Something felt off about that guy I just didn't know what.

* * *

May 16, 2012 at JJ's House on JJ's Pov-

After my fight with Izzy she kept on resisting arrest from Rossi.

Me: Where are the rest of you?

Izzy: I don't know.

Rossi: Come on. How could you not know. Tell us everything.

We sat her in the living room and I left Henry in his room.

JJ: Now start talking.

Izzy: Not until we make a deal.

Rossi: No deal.

Izzy: Then you won't know then.

Me: What kind of deal.

Izzy: If I tell you everything you have to let my sister out of this.

Me: Why?

Izzy: She didn't do anything. She just with us because Gary told her to.

Me: Start talking.

Izzy: Are you aware of a thing called The Company?

Rossi: Yes?

Izzy: Well in Europe we call it Urban Wives Breeding. Claire was sixtenn when she was abducted and torchered by them. When she turned 18 she was bought by Gary. They made her sign a contract and everything. So she is his property really. But illegally. When Gary heard Matthew making plans for the robberies with the Face Cards Gary wanted in and used Claire so he wouldn't get his hands dirty. That's not love is it? You should know.

Me: Why didn't she leave?

Izzy: She couldn't. After 5 years with his they had a daughter. He told her if she can do this, my niece will live. So she went on it without question. This was suppose to be the last run. If it worked out she can have their daughter.

It reminded me of Morgan's cousin Cindi. It was heartbreaking. Good thing I was recording this for evidence.

Rossi: Why should we beleive any of this?

Izzy: When you find Gary check his possions. He always keeps important documents in it.

Me: Why didn't you help her.

Izzy: I tried but she wouldn't let me.

We thought about it for a few minutes.

Rossi: Tell us what we want to know and we might cut in the deal for you and your sister.

Izzy: On our way out to the airport we were in an ambush. Police were everywhere and they shot at us while your boy toy was driving. Claire got hurt in the process. We needed a doctor but we couldn't go to any hospital and none of us knew what to do. So I told you boy toy to fix this. He said he couldn't but he knew someone who could. But the doctor was about an hour away. So in order to see if he was being truthful Matthew sent me here to watch his son. So there will be no double crosses.

Rossi: An hour away? He wouldn't.

Me: I think he did.

Rossi: I'll call Reid and you call Daphine.

Rossi left to take Izzy to the car as I began to call Will but he wasn't answering. So I called Daphine. She picked up after the third ring.

* * *

Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I was currently making lunch for Gary when he came in the kitchen.

Gary: Smells good in here. Anything I can do to help?

Me: Can you stir this while I check on my daughter?

Gary: Of course.

I gave him the spoon and I went uptairs. As soon as I got inside Bella's room I heard my phone ring. I answered it.

Me: Hello?

JJ: D.G. its JJ. Are you alright?

Me: Yeah. I'm fine. What's wrong? Is Spencer ok?

JJ: Reid is fine. Listen to me. Is there a guy named Gary in the house?

Me: Yeah why?

JJ: Well he is an UNSUB so we needed to make sure you and Bella are safe.

I shut the door quietly.

Me: I'm with here now. Why did Will leave him here?

JJ: He had no choice. Henry's life was on the line.

Me: I understand. I knew something was skechy about him. Did you find other bad guys?

JJ: Yeah. We got one at the momemt. We already called PD in Richmond to help you get out. Also Spencer is on his way ok. So keep calm and act like you don't know.

Me: Alright. Just hurry.

I hung up because I heard him coming. I picked up Bella who was still fast asleep and opened the door. I saw him at the top of the stairs.

Me: She went back to sleep after I gave her milk.

Gary: She can sleep can she?

Me: Opposite of her father at that.

We went downstairs and Bella woke up after I bounced her.

* * *

May 16, 2012 inside an SUV in Spencer's Pov-

I was with Morgan racing back home to my family. Rossi told me the situation and I snapped. I literally grabbed Morgan and took him out to the car so he can drive.

Morgan: Talk to me kid.

Me: I should have never left my family today.

Morgan: You were only doing your job.

Me: I am a husband and father. A family man.

Morgan: And a federal agent.

Me: But I'm a family man first! I can't believe there is and UNSUB that is close to my family. This could be like Haley all over again. And Bella can't hide. She's too little.

Morgan: You couldn't control how this day would come. When we finally made it I saw Gary in the window. So I snuck in from our side door and I saw Daphine with Daphine in front of me. So I cover her mouth and told her to be quiet. She went upstairs we Bella quietly and I went to the kitchen facing a gun at Gary.

Me: Give it up. Now turn around. He did and before I could cuff him I heard Bella crying which distracted me long enough for Gary to knock the gun out my hand and punch me in the gut and started to follow Bella's cries. I got on the ground and remembered my training and sweep kicked him forcing him to trip. I ran upstairs with him on my tail and I saw Daphine behind a wall.

Me: Daphine!

She ran with Bella again to hid in the bathroom inits closet. I pucnched Gary again and we battled it out and I managed to knock him down the stairs. I went down and he grabbed my feet and made me trip onto the floor and he ran back up the stairs and I kicked him into one of the guest rooms and threw a couple of quick jabs and he was down. I saw Morgan come in and went to cuff him. I ran to tghe bathroom and opened the closet door. Daphine was holding on to Bella protectively. She looked up and saw me.

Daphine: Spencer.

I hugged them both. I can't believe I did hand to hand combat and lived. But it was worth it. For my family.

* * *

May 18, 2012 at Rossi's Backyard in Spencer's Pov-

In the last couple of days Claire was cleared and was going to live the life her sister wanted to have and the Face Cards were history. Tonight JJ got married to Will and will kept on saying sorry to me and Daphine. But we understood. Now that we are hearing Emily is leaving to run Interpol. So I was dancing was her. To be honest I was getting better.

Daphine: Hey Einstein. You better not be having too much fun over there!

We laughed.

Emily: She is something isn't she.

Me: Yep.

Emily: Do me a favor and watch over them both. I may not be in the country but Bella is still my god daughter and she will learn French and all the other good languages.

Me: Ok cool.

After a while the party ended and we watched Will and JJ leave for their honeymoon leaving Henry with me and Daphine, also Garcia. So then we went home and went to get some sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

*Fast Forward*

September 26, 2012 at the BAU in Garcia's Pov-

I was with Derek coming back to work after spending some vacation time with Emily in Europe and brought back gifts. Even gift from Emily that were for Mini Reid.

Me: Ok I say we give JJ the bus and the mug for Reid.

Morgan: Garcia I thought the mug was for the JJ and the bus for the new girl.

Me: I don't know ok. I need to know is she nice.

Then we saw JJ and Reid come in.

Morgan: Hey guys. How are you?

Reid: Hey.

JJ: Welcome back.

We gave each other hugs.

JJ: So good to see you.

Reid: Yeah how's Emily?

Morgan: Amazing here new apartment is of the chain.

Me: Derek its called a loft. Here you go.

I gave them their souveners and Reid ended up with the mug after all and JJ got the bus.

Derek: Oh and Reid. A little something from Emily to her god child.

He gave him the package.

Reid: Thanks.

Me: How is Mini Reid?

Reid: Well since she is seven months now she is crawling all over the house now.

I laughed.

Me: Really? Go head.

JJ: Its nice that she still cares about her. I miss her.

Me: Don't get me started. So have you met the new girl?

JJ: Yeah, Agent Blake.

Me: Is she nice?

Reid: Yeah she helps out on the job.

Me: I'm not talking about that. I have heard many things about her. I mean college proffessor, grad student and secret agent. I don't want her to be a undercover bad agent making us look bad so _is she nice?_

They looked at me like saying to stop.

Me: Oh my god she is standing behind me isn't she?

They nodded and I turned and saw a woman dressed in a bussiness attire with curly brown hair.

Agent Blake: You know nice in ancient times use to mean foolish or stupid so I hope you were talking about the modern definition.

Me: Modern. The nicest out of everything nice.

Agent Blake: You must be Penelope Garica.

Me: Yes. I am.

Agent Blake: Im Alex Blake.

Morgan: Derek Morgan.

They shook hands.

Alex: I can tell. Hotch told me so much about you.

Hotch and Rossi showed up out of no where.

Hotch: Indeed I did. I hope everyone is aquanted.

Me: Yes sir.

Hotch: Morgan lets go.

So we went to the BAU room to get started. Turns out The Silencer is back and out on a spree so the team was heading to Texas. So I got up and wen to my office which is the computer room.

* * *

September 26, 2012 on the jet in Alex Blake's Pov-

After we did a briefing on the case on the plane I moved out of my seat to make coffee. I saw Reid standing there having a cup.

Me: Any more left?

Reid: Yeah. Fresh pot.

So I poured myself some and put a little sugar in it which I notice was half full. Then I remembered Hotch saying something about him and sugar.

Me: So what are your thoughts about the case.

Reid: None at the moment. All I can say is to solve this case is find out why he can't talk.

Me: With that kind of rage I'm guessing he was abused as a child whe he talked.

Reid: If that's the case then I'm glad she's talking.

Me: Who?

Reid: Oh nothing.

Me: Come on tell me.

Reid: Just my daughter.

Me: Aw. You're a father? I didn't know that.

Reid: Her name is Bella.

Me: Bella in Itallian means-

Reid and Rossi: Love and beauty.

I turned to Rossi who just walked in.

Rossi: What? I'm Itallian. I know these things.

I just laughed.

Me: Is that the Mini Reid Garcia talked about earlier?

Reid: Yeah. They think she is a little version of me.

Me: Hey if she is a genius than go head little missy.

He laughed this time. So then we went back to our seats and read our files during the flight.

* * *

September 31, 2012 at the BAU in Spencer's Pov-

We were just coming back from the case and heading to the bull pen when Alex had asked me something.

Alex: Hey Reid. Do you know a woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes, 5"5 that has a child?

Me: Yeah why?

Alex: We you have a vistor.

I looked and saw Daphine coming off the elevator with Bella in her stroller.

Me: Daphine!

She heard me and turned to us. She smiled and came over to us.

Daphine: Hi guys.

Morgan: Hey pretty girl.

JJ: Hey. What brings you by?

Then Garcia showed up.

Garcia: We were on the phone when you guys called saying the case was over so I called her to come over.

Daphine: I hope its not a bad time Aaron.

Hotch: Of course not.

Daphine: Thank you.

Rossi: You are always welcomed here.

Me: Daphine I like you to meet someone. Alex...

Alex: Hi. I'm Alex Blake.

Daphine: Hi. I'm Dr. Daphine Gideon-Reid.

They shook hands. Then Alex made a face out of confusion.

Alex: Gideon-Reid? Wait you are married to Spencer?

Daphine: That's right.

Alex: And you are related to _the _Jason Gideon?

Daphine: I'm his niece.

Alex: Pleasure to meet you.

Daphine: Same to you. I see Emily's spot is in good hands.

Alex: Thank you. So you're a fellow doctor?

Daphine: Not in the way you think.

Alex: Medical?

Daphine: Yeah.

Alex: You and I are going to get along just fine.

Then I heard crying. So I looked into the stroller and found Bella in a purple dress crying. So I picked her up to calm down which she did.

Me: Hey Belle. Why are you upset?

Alex: Is that Bella?

Me: Yep.

Alex: They were right. She is a mini you.

Me: Not you too.

We laughed.

Alex: May I?

Me: Sure.

I gave Bella to her and Bella studied her expression and patted her cheek.

Garcia: Aw. Where is my camera?

Alex: She is adorable.

Bella: Hi.

Alex: And she can speak.

Daphine: That's her dad's doing. It took him a month for her to say it.

Alex: A month? She must be a Reid if she is at this age and she's talking.

Bella smiled and reached for a hug.

Alex: Oh you want a squeeze? I'll give you a a squeeze.

So she gave Bella a nice hug.

Alex: Well its nice to meet you Bella. I'm Alex.

After a little bit more Alex gave her to Daphine.

Alex: She is irrisitable.

Daphine: I know. That's why she has so much stuff in her room.

Then Bella yawned and went to sleep.

Daphine: Well I think its time to put her in bed. Its was nice seeing you all and nice to meet you Alex.

Alex: Same to you.

Then I left with Daphine.

* * *

October 28, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

It was about 3 in the morning when I was woken up to Bella crying...again. So I got up and put on a robe and went out to Bella's room. I saw Bella in her crib crying and I picked her up and I saw that she was crying while she was asleep so I bounced her and she woke up. She stopped crying after she saw me. She reached for me and I hugged her. She played with my hair and smiled. This was the 4th time this month this happened. It made me wonder if she was having nightmares.

Me: Its ok Bella. No monsters here. Its just me. Your daddy. Can you say daddy?

Bella: Da.

Me: No that's yes in German but good try thou.

I sat in the rocking chair and I rocked her to sleep. Then Daphine came into the room.

Daphine: Was she crying in her sleep again?

Me: Yeah. I think she's having nightmares.

Daphine: If that's the case the it must have been the gun shots we heard last month. She couldn't sleep for two days remember?

Me: How could I overlook this. I'm sorry sweetie.

I kissed her forehead. She made a noise then fell back to sleep. I put her back to bed and Daphine and I did the same.

* * *

This time when I woke up there was no crying. Just birds from the window and Daphine's tiny snore. She doesn't know that she snores thou. I felt that I had a nice grip on her. I opened my eyes and saw she was snuggled into my chest. It felt nice. Its just that now a days I worry that I wake up and she isn't there when I knew she was when I went to sleep. It's the family man side of me that is making me feel protective over my family. Huh...family. I never thought I would actually have one. Especially outside of work. And yet I am married to the most wonderful woman in the world who gave birth to the most perfect daughter on Earth. I smiled at this thought and gave her ae her a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead.

Daphine: Hey Einstein what's the matter? Did Bella wake up crying again or did you get called in?

Me: Neither. I just wanted to wake you before I left.

Daphine: You are so sweet.

Me: I'll go get Bella and myself ready while you fix breakfast.

Daphine: Ok. Her outfit for the day is on her dresser.

Me: Alright.

I kissed her and got up and went to go get ready for the day. When I finished shaving and put on some underclothes I went to Bella's room and saw she was happily dreaming. I smiled at this and picked her up and she opened her eyes.

Me: Morning sweetie.

Bella: Da-da.

She patted my cheek and I chuckled. I changed her and got her dressed in a red shirt and a skort. She seriously did not like pants at all. Everytime we put them on her she kick them onto our faces.

Me: There you go. Come on.

I took her to the master bedroom and sat her on the bed and I took out some sweaters and put them onto the bed next to her.

Me: Which one do you think I should wear?

She grabbed the purple one with the gray vest.

Me: Thanks Bella.

I put them on with some pants and shoes.

Me: Listen to me. Taking fashion advice from an 8 month old baby.

She laughed even though she doesn't understand what I mean.

Me: What do you think?

She looked at me and began to clap. I smiled and picked her up and took her downstairs to the kitchen. I placed her in her high chair and she played with the toys hanging above her. I saw Daphine was wearing one of my old FBI academy t-shirts. She put our plates on the table and gave Bella a slice of toast to teethe and eat on. She has been growing her baby teeth for the past 3 weeks and she need to start using them so they could grow. Bella began to eat her toast and so did her mother and I. After five minutes she looks at me since I was right next to her and held out her toast out to me.

Me: No thank you sweetie. That's for you.

She went back to eating it and when there was nothing left but crust she threw it on the floor. I shook my head and picked it up and put it on my plate since I was finished and threw it away. I got my things for work and my phone. I kissed both Daphine and Bella on the cheek.

Me: I better get going.

Daphine: Alright be safe.

Then I left and went to the train station and took the train to Quantico. When I got off the train I saw a phone booth. I checked the time and it was 8:04. Since I was about 2 blocks away I decided to walk to the phone booth and make a call.


	30. Chapter 29

October 24, 2012 at a payphone in Quantico in Spencer's Pov-

I was in a park watching children play. Then I went inside the phone booth and picked up the reciever and started to put in the change required as I dialed a number. It was sort of a routine that it made a waiting noise so I took out a book to read until the phone rang and I picked it up.

Me: Hello?

?: What's wrong?

?: Nothing.

Maeve: Its not Sunday. We always talk on Sunday.

Me: I know. I just...I um thought I'd call.

?: Oh. You scared me

Me: Sorry.

?: I thought it was an emergency.

Me: Its not.

?: Yeah, are you sure? How are your headaches?

Me: They're great. I mean they're gone.

?: Are you taking your rhybomagniseium?

Me: 10 equal doses and a spratic shot of B2 like you said.

?: And sleep? Are you letting your graymatter rest?

I paused for a moment there.

Me: I'm working on it.

?: What's so funny?

Me: What I didn't laugh.

?: Something is amusing you I can hear it.

I was amazed at this. No one can really do that except Garcia and Daphine.

Me: You can hear my body language?

?: I'm a very good listener.

I smoothed out my hair and looked around.

Me: I just think its funny how we have been doing this for 6 months and never met. I mean just one Google search on me and you would find my FBI photo. But I have no idea what you look like.

I tried to look at my reflection from the phone.

Me: I've shaved since then I used to be facinated by the yedi and I-

?: I have no idea what you look like either.

Me: Really?

?: No. The only intimate part of you I've seen is your brain, while studying the MRI scan you sent me. And that's when I said, "This is a guy I need to get to know."

Me: Thanks. That's really nice of you to say.

?: How is the little one?

I was caught off guard about this question.

?: Last time we spoke you said she was speaking more.

Me: Bella is great. Ever since she started crawling she has been all over the house. Now everytime I come home she crawls to me and grabs my legs.

She laughed.

?: A lot of babygirls end up loving their daddy's more.

I laughed too.

Me: Well she speaks some words but no sentences yet.

?: Don't worry she'll get there. With you rasing her she'll be great.

Me: Thanks.

Then my phone rang.

?: What happened? Something just happened.

I looked at my phone and it was a text from Hotch about work.

Me: Actually its work I have to go.

?: Oh. Well ok. We'll talk Sunday. Be safe.

Me: Ok. Wait are you being safe.

?: Yes. Yes I'm being safe.

Me: Do you thing he knows about us?

?: No. So far I can tell he doesn't. And we need to keep it that way.

Then she hung up and so did I. Then I left the booth with my book.

* * *

October 24, 2012 at the BAU in Alex's Pov-

I was sitting in my seat next to JJ and Spencer for breifing. This time we were going to New Mexico. There was a one legged body found in a desert and an unwilling amputee showed up at the hospital with that dead body's leg surgegically sewed into his leg. So we got up and went on the jet and it took off. I was reading the files with Reid since we were kind of the brainiacs of the team.

Me: Hey so how's the family?

Reid: Fine. Bella is learning more words. Right now she just likes saying pie or Da-da.

Me: Cute. And Daphine?

Reid: Normal. She is currently working on her doctorship in full surgery.

Me: That's amazing. I wish her luck.

Reid: And it is appreciated. You know these surgeries that our victoms have are forced apon so they must have been at random.

Me: I guess and only a doctor would know how to do this.

Reid: What kind thou? There are different kinds in the field of surgery.

Me: That is true.

So then we added on our thoughts with the team as we flew to New Mexico.

* * *

October 27, 2012 at a Crime Scene inside an Ally in Alex's Pov-

After a couple of days two more bodies were found before today. Both of them were males but tonight the victom was a woman. It's weird that he changed his M.O. I was told by Hotch to go back to the station when Reid called for me.

Me: Hey hotch wants me to go to the station.

Reid: Could you drop me off somewhere?

It was werid but I went along with it. So I drove him to where he wanted to go and I stopped right next to a payphone.

Me: Do you want me to wait?

Reid: Actually it might take a while so I'll just take a cab back.

Me: Alright.

He got out and shut the door. I then drove off and turned the corner. But after a minute I turned back to where I dropped him off and I saw him still standing next to the payphone. So I stopped and got out. He turned and saw me.

Me: What's the deal? Something's not right Spencer.

Reid: What do you mean? Why did you come back?

Me: Don't answer a question with a question.

He turned to the booth then back to me.

Reid: Look a while back I had some medical issues, headaches and there was a genetisist I reached out to.

Me: And this has to do with the case how?

Reid: I think my friend can help see something we missed.

Me: You have four of the best minds I know back at the station.

Reid: I know but having another person's perception helps me think better ok?

Me: Why are you being so ambiguis?

He shrugged his sholders.

Reid: I don't know what you mean.

Me: You aren't using words like "him" or "her". You're using words like "they are", "my friend's"...

Reid: So?

Me: You know it begs a bigger question, why did you ask _me _to bring you here?

Then the payphone began to ring.

Reid: Can we talk about this later?

He began to move toword before I stopped him.

Me: No why not Morgan or JJ?

He did again.

Reid: Alex please-

Me: Just answer the question.

Then he paused for a moment before he spoke.

Reid: Because I don't want them to know about...her. Ok?

He went in front of the still ringing payphone.

Reid: Its nothing bad its just personal.

Me: Ok. Yeah.

I walked away back to the SUV.

* * *

October 27, 2012 in Spencer's Pov-

When Alex walked away I picked up the phone.

Me: I'm here.

?: Spencer. Why are you calling me right now?

Me: I know. But its important.

* * *

October 28, 2012 at a payphone in Quantico in Spencer's Pov-

I was talking with her again. I wanted to call to say thanks. Its only polite that I would. By the way since I had the day off and Daphine had work I was with Bella. Since there was a seat inside the booth I was sitting on it with her in my lap playing with my tie.

Me: So I just wanted to say thank you. You helped out a lot.

?: I'm surprised we got to talk this much. 3 times in one week that's a new record.

Me: I know I like it. Maybe we could test it out. You know, talking more often.

There was a long pause in there so I figured that was a no.

Me: Or not.

Bella then patted my chest like she knew I was sad about that and I chuckled.

?: What's so funny this time? This time I heard a chuckle in your voice.

Me: Its just Bella. I have a day off since we came home so late so I thought I spend the day with her.

?: Aw. What is she doing?

Me: Right now playing with my tie and patting my chest since she figured I was sad about us not talking more.

?: She sounds so sweet. How is she?

Me: Fine actually. She just misses me when I leave for cases.

?: I told you.

I chuckled and gave Bella a squeeze. Today her hair was out and nice and long and in curly ringlets like mine and she was wearing a blue ruffled skort and top with black sneakers.

Me: I know.

?: Can you tell her Maeve says hi.

Me: Why not tell her yourself.

Maeve: Sure.

I took the recieve out of my ear and look down at Bella.

Me: Its for you.

I put it to her ear.

Me: Say hi.

Bella: Hi.

Maeve: Hi. How are you?

Bella: Pie.

I heard Maeve laughed at her end.

Maeve: You like pie too? I love pie. I make a great pumpkin and blueberry pie.

Bella clapped.

Maeve: You like that huh? How about this, when I meet your dad I bring some for you? Ok.

Bella: Ok.

Maeve: Great let me talk to your dad ok?

Bella: Buh-bye.

Maeve: Bye.

I took the phone back to my ear.

Me: Hello?

Maeve: She is a sweetie pie.

Me: I know she is. Her uncle gave her the nick name "Good Baby".

We both laughed and I heard her sigh.

Me: What's wrong? Are you ok?

Maeve: I have to go.

Me: What why?

Maeve: No. Its nothing.

Me: You aren't the only one that can hear body language did I say something wrong?

Maeve: No. Its just...I don't think its safe for us to talk right now.

Me: Do you think its going to be like this forever?

Maeve: I don't know. Its not what I want us to be I know that.

Me: My team and I are good at what we do so why can't you just let me help you?

Maeve: No you can't ask that.

Me: I can help you.

Maeve: I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you. Because if he knew...

I can hear her about to cry.

Me: Please don't cry. I get it, I get it. This is how it has to be. I understand. Are you still there?

Maeve: Yes. I'm still here. And yes. This is how it has to be. For today at least.

Me: Ok. So I guess we'll talk next Sunday then. Bye.

Maeve: Bye. Love you.

Then she hung up and I was speachless. Did she say what I think she said? I must be needing coffee. I looked down at Bella and she was looking at me with that thinking look I have when I think. I thought it was cute so I poke her nose and she laughed. I smiled more and picked her up into my arms and left the phone booth and took a nice walk with my 8 month old daughter.

* * *

**Surprise! Maeve is in this. Who thought she wouldn't now that Spencer is married and is a father? Well this is another dramatic twist. Who do you think he will choose in the long run? Do you think Daphine knows about this? Stay tuned for all of these and other questions will be answered soon.**


	31. Chapter 30

October 31, 2012 at the BAU in Morgan's Pov-

I just walked out of my office and Rossi came out of his too.

Rossi: I assume you're not trick-or-treating either?

Well word from JJ was that Henry was scared of going out for Halloween. Ironically that's pretty boy's favorite holiday. Now that I think about it, its Bella's first Halloween.

Me: My treats seem to don't want to call me back Rossi.

Rossi: Well I'm buying dinner.

Me: I'm in.

We walked down the stairs to the bull pen when JJ came in the room.

JJ: Um excuse me everybody I have an annoucement to make. As some of you were aware Henry was a little nervous about going out trick or treating this year. But he's decided to go anyway.

Rossi: Great what changed his mind?

JJ: The BAU did. I told him he should go out on Hallween and try to figure out which monsters are real, and which ones are not.

Me: So he wants to be a profilier.

JJ: Ah. He wants to be his favorite profiler.

Then all of a sudden Garcia came into the room holding Henry's hand but was dressed as...

Oh my god. He was dressed as Reid. From head to toe. Even with Reid's satchel. Oh gosh we have another Mini Reid.

Me and Rossi just laughed.

Reid: Woah. Yeah. Oh wow. You look great Henry.

Henry went to him and Reid gave him his Id.

Me: Oh he is offical.

Garcia whispered something in hery's ear for amoment.

Henry: e=mc2

Oh no not the geek speak too. Reid was speechless.

Me: Oh there it is.

They gave each other a high five.

Alex: The monsters don't stand a chance.

JJ: I know.

Me: Better watch your back pretty boy.

JJ: And there is one more thing. I hope some of you remember that its Bella's first Halloween and Daphine went through some pictures and Bella chose her costume. Any guesses?

Alex: Don't tell me another Mini Reid. Then Henry and Bella can pass for siblings.

JJ: Nope and I guessed the same thing.

Me: Don't tell me. Its got to be me.

JJ: Wrong again.

Rossi: Then what?

JJ: Bring her in Daph!

Then Daphine came out rolling a stroller and stopped. She took out Bella and we all gasped. She was dressed as Garcia. She had on some glasses and her hair was now curled up more in a Garcia like style with some make up on and the same black dress and stockings as her and baby heels.

Garcia: Oh my god! Reid do you have anything to do with this?

Reid: Nope. Not this time.

Daphine: Here you go honey.

She passed Bella to Garcia.

Daphine: It took some time but Pen can you walk her over to Derek?

Garcia: Sure.

She walked over to me with Bella in her arms.

Daphine: Ok Bella. Just like we practiced.

Bella: I'll show you a good morning.

I was shocked while everyone else just stared at her.

Me: Woah little missy where did you hear that?

Daphine: Last time we were here.

Me: Well Bella you and I are going to get tons of candy. Even though you can eat it yet.

Daphine: Yeah because that's for her father.

Reid: Hey!

We laughed and I took Bella into my arms and Garcia gave her, her Id.

Rossi: Ok so we go a Mini Reid and a Mini Garcia. What's next Mini Hotch?

?: Nope that was year before last.

We turned and saw Hotch coming down.

Hotch: Hello Daphine.

Daphine: Hello Aaron. What are you doing for Halloween?

Hotch: Well since Jack is going out as a goblin we are going to get some candy and make cookies.

Daphine: Neat.

I felt Bella patting my chest so I looked down at her and she patted my cheek. She really likes doing that.

Me: Hey Bell-Bell. What is it?

Bella reached up which meant she wanted a hug so I gave her a squeeze.

Me: Reid you sure I can't borrow her as my daughter?

Reid: I'm sure. You are already her god father.

I laughed and all of us left out the door.

* * *

November 7, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

I woke up pretty early since I needed a ride to the air strip last week Morgan wants me to meet him at the baseball field before work. I had that funny feeling. But right now I was feeding Bella her morning milk. She was nine months old now and she was growing so beautifully like her mother. She was looking at me as she drank her formula. When she finished I burped her and she gave out a big one. And settled her into my arms.

Me: You are so perfect you know. And I adore you every possible way. I love you.

I gave her a hug and put my hand through her hair. After Halloween it just settled for its normal ringlets and I noticed that it was turning a little darker like mine has for the past few years but it was still dirty blonde. Just with a little chocolate brown hair in the bottom back of her hair. I kissed her forehead and Daphine came down stairs and she smiled.

Daphine: Hey Einstein. I hope you two weren't planing on throwing a party without me.

Me: No. I just finished feeding her.

Daphine: What are you doing up so early?

Me: Morgan called me and wanted to meet me early before work.

Daphine: Ok be careful.

Me: I will.

Daphine: Do you have enough time to eat?

Me: No. I'll grab something on the way.

Daphine: Ok.

I got up with Bella in one of arms and I held Daphine on my other arm.

Me: Alright. I love you.

Daphine: I love you too Spencer.

I kissed her. Then Bella on her forehead and I gave her Bella and got my stuff for work and left for the train. After a while I met up with Morgan at the field. We went inside it and I saw a working pitching machiene.

Me: Morgan why are we here?

Morgan: To have a little fun. Come on. Load it up.

He went to the home plate and picked up a bat. The machine spat out a ball and he hitted it nice and far.

Morgan: Ok. See my hips. Just swing it through nice and easy. Give it a try.

Me: You know its just a ride to the airport this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I owed you one.

Morgan: Hey. You think this is torchre. You know there are people that think this is fun.

Me: Yeah you know my sports memories are not all together pleasent.

Morgan: Reid its just one game. We need a body and you might not have to play.

Me: Great can we go now.

Morgan: Reid. Just humer me. Take the bat and give it a try.

I gave it and took it so I could go to the plate.

Morgan: You're going to like this kid I promise. Just see it and hit it.

I got into position. The machine spat out the ball, I swag at it and missed.

Morgan: Ok first try. Just keep your eye on the ball.

Me: Gravity plus dracoefficent plus manuo- I see what you're saying! If I could just adjust the velocity of my swing-

Morgan: No. What I'm saying is you need to get out of your head. Just feel it.

Me: Feel it, feel it.

Morgan: Here it comes.

Another ball came out but I missed it again.

Morgan: Reid that's not feeling it.

Me: I feel like an idiot.

Then his phone rang and we were called in for a case.

* * *

November 10, 2012 at the baseball field in Spencer's Pov-

After our case in Miami today was the softball game. Since I wasn't playing I decided to go to show support and I decided to bring Daphine and Bella with me. So I got her a baby unpire shirt that had FBI on it. I was holding Bella when we got there and Morgan spotted us behind the gate.

Morgan: Oh get out of here. Hey pretty boy. You made it. I like that. And I see you brought the whole family.

Daphine: Hey Derek.

Me: Hey.

Morgan: Did you bring a glove?

Me: Glove? I don't even own shorts.

Morgan: Don't sweat it kid I got an extra one for you. Diece's wife, had her baby last night. So today, is your day to play second base.

Me: What? No I can't play second base.

Morgan: Yes you can and you're gonna.

Me: I refuse.

Morgan: Daphine can you talk some sence into your husband?

Daphine: Spencer. You owe it to Derek to play. Since they are a man down if you don't play the FBI team would have to forefit. And the team worked hard. Besides, don't you want Bella to see her first game and her dad playing? Be an inspriation for her.

I thought it and she was right at all points.

Me: Alright.

?: Go team!

I turned and saw the rest of the team show up and Hotch and JJ brought Jack and Henry too.

Me: What are you guys doing here?

JJ: We were not going to miss this for the world.

Hotch: Great day for us.

Alex: So the Secret Service huh?

Morgan: Yeah, yeah. We haven't beaten these chumps in five years.

Rossi: They got nothing to do but practice.

Garcia: And party.

She slapped a cap on my while carrying a black umbrella and a backpack which I guess was for Henry.

So then they got into their seats and I passed Bella to Alex who was happy to hold her. I went into the field and the game started. Morgan was up to bat and he had a nice hit and he ran as soon as he hit the ball. The crowd cheered. He made it to to third base and now it was my turn I grabbed a bat.

Daphine: Knock them dead Einstein!

I smiled at that.

JJ: Come on Spencer!

Alex: Come on Spence!

I got to plate and I missed all three balls. I was dissappointed but I warned Morgan this would happen.

* * *

November 10, 2012 at the baseball field in Daphine's Pov-

Throughout the whole game Spencer couldn't make a single hit. But right now it its the bottom of the ninth and there is two outs. The Secret Service had 5 and the FBI had 4 and it was our turn at bat and it was Morgan that has the bat now. He hit the ball and ran all the way to second base. But now it was Spencer's turn at bat again. He went to plate. And the pitcher just had to say something.

?: This guy can't hit. Bring it in! Hey buddy if you can't hit a baseball how did you even hit a woman to make a kid for you?

All of the crowd oohed at him.

Me: Just shut up! You don't know.

He looked up at me.

?: Hey doll face! How about ditch them and come home with a real man?

Me: Where? I don't see any. Just one that's holding the bat!

I even heard Derek laugh then he called a time out. I got up and went to the gate.

Derek: Listen to me kid. It is the bottom of the ninth, there's two outs, and we are losing by one run. You, are the guy Reid. All you have do is get it over their heads and I will score and you run like heck.

Spencer: Ok. I've been doing the calculations force equals the-

Derek: Reid stop. Get out of your head. All of the physics in the world will not work unless you let it flow. Just feel it.

Spencer: I don't know if I can.

Derek: Yes you can.

Spencer: Literally I can't. My brain never shuts off unless I'm...

Derek: What?

Spencer: Kissing Daphine.

My heart raced when I heard that.

Spencer: And I don't think she wants to kiss a loser like me.

I had no choice. I went throught the gate to the plate.

Me: Spence don't you dare think that's true.

He turned to me.

Spencer: Daphine.

I hugged him and I heard some wolf whistles but I did not care at the moment.

Spencer: What are you doing here?

Me: Shutting off your brain.

Then I kissed him and he kissed back and more whistles came on and I broke it and he had his goofy grin so I know its off.

Me: Good luck.

I went back to the bleachers and JJ turned to me.

JJ; What was that all about?

Me: Just watch.

Then it was time in and Spencer got ready.

?: This guy's got nothing.

And then everything was in slow motion and when the ball went to Spencer he managed to get a home run. At first he just stood there untill I told him to run and he ran like a girl throughout all the bases and barely made the home plate. We won and the crowded cheered and Spencer was lifted up. After a while they put him down. I turned to Alex who had Bella on her lap.

Me: Did you see daddy?

She smiled at me and I kissed her cheek. I got up and went to the field to find Spencer who was running towords me. I ran faster and jumped into his arms. He swond me around an put me down.

Me: Hey baseball star. How does it feel?

Spencer: Great. Thanks to you. Could you do me a favor and shut my brain off again?

Me: Sure.

I then kissed him again.

* * *

Third Person Pov-

What everyone don't realize is that there is a car parked at the field and its driver is taking pictures of the team.

* * *

**Luckily for us we get to see who is the stalker this Wednesday. I hope Blake and Strauss make it thou. And what's up with Rossi holding out at gun to Morgan in the previews.**


	32. Chapter 31

December 5, 2012 at another payphone in Spencer's Pov-

Today I decided to give Maeve a call. I suggested a book that she might be interested in. Daphine was at work and Bella was at her uncle's. I was talking with Maeve now.

Me: What chapter are you on?

Maeve: The part when she's at the coal mines.

Me: Say what you will about writing Maeve. It's fascinating that we use characters in situations right?

Maeve: Yeah. I'm not sure what I think of slightly obtuse.

Me: He tends to be that way. I should have warned you he isn't anything like Sir Arther Cunnen Doyle.

Maeve: Still my favorite. Guess what?

Me: What?

Maeve: I think the stalker is gone. The emails have stopped.

Me: Really? Since when?

Maeve: Two weeks ago.

Me: Why did you tell me?

Maeve: I wanted to make sure.

Me: What about the phone calls?

Maeve: No. I haven't gotten any. No more heavy breathing on the machine, no more hang ups.

Me: You know at times a stalker's advances are completely ignored their fantasies will become their targets.

Maeve: I went to the store yesterday. O even sat in a café without my disquiet on. Something deep inside my guts says he's gone. I think its over Spencer.

Me: Our instincts exhist for a reason. They are responces from the eviromental stemuli-

Maeve: I want to meet you.

There was some silence for a long moment.

Maeve: Did you hear me Spence?

Me: No. Yeah I heard you.

Maeve: Well, what do you think? I think its time.

I was then in shock.

* * *

December 5, 2012 at a clothing store in Arizona in JJ's Pov-

This case was taking us to Arizona. Victoms were being changed and their joints were being dislocated and holes were made on their hands and feet. They were being dumped in abandanded places inside a wooden box folded up like a doll wrapped in tissue paper. All in the same way. Later on Reid figured they were being turned into puppets so Morgan and I went to the place where the clothes we being sold for some answers. We went inside and there was only the cleck inside so we went over to him.

?: Hi. May I help you?

Me: Yeah. We're looking for these clothes.

I showed him pictures from the evidence file.

?: We're out of these. Sorry.

Morgan: We're with the FBI. What's your name?

?: Tucker. Tucker White. How may I help you?

Morgan: There is a victom we're working on that was wearing a shirt and jeans from here. May we show you a picture?

Tucker: Sure. Whatever you need?

I gave him the photo.

Me: Do you reconize this man?

Tucker: No I don't.

Me: Would you keep records of these purchaces?

Tucker: If he used a credit card maybe, cash probably not. I can look for you.

Morgan: Thanks.

Then he walked away to the back. So while we waited I was checking out the clothes and I picked up a sweater vest that reminds me one of Reid's.

Me: Oh this all so 'Spencer Reid'.

Morgan laughed as I put it back.

Morgan: It sure is. At least his style is consistant.

Me: Yeah what's going on with him anyway?

Morgan looked around and walked closer to me.

Morgan: You didn't hear this from me but I think pretty boy is hiding a dirty secret in that big brain of his that not even Daphine knows about.

Me: Wait. You're serious? He tells that girl everything.

Morgan: Yeah well according to Daphine and Garcia he has been acting secretive and weird for the past couple of months.

Me: How and why do you know this?

Morgan: People talk. And there is no way I am playing twenty questions with someone I'm not sleeping with.

Me: Agreeed.

Then we heard a car squeak outside. We turned and saw Tucker White inside it.

Morgan: What the heck?

We ran outside and I called it in.

Me: This is Agent Jareau and I need a APB on a brown Crysler Station wagon heading East on Dover Street.

* * *

December 5, 2012 in the local PD Station in Alex's Pov-

I was in the room we were using for our command center but Spencer wasn't there. So I went to look for him and after a while I found him.

Me: There you are.

He looked up at me as I walked into the room.

Me: How is the geographical profile going? And why are you doing it in here?

Spencer: I just had trouble concentrating is all so I came in here.

Me: Oh. Ok. So what's with you today? Is this about...phone booth girl?

Spencer: She wants to meet.

Me: Wait you guys never met? Are you curious about what she looks like?

His responce really shocked me.

Spencer: It doesn't matter to me. She is already the most beautiful girl in the world to me.

Ok I had to do this. I slapped him so hard that it made a print and some people looked into the room.

Spencer: Ow! What was that for?

Me: Did you forget you are married? And a father?

Spencer: No I haven't.

Me: So what happened with Daphine? Are you guys fighting or something?

Spencer: What no!

Me: Then is she not attractive to you anymore?

Spencer: Of course she is.

Me: Then why did you say that about phone booth girl.

Spencer: She sounds beautiful I admit but Daphine is different.

Me: Does Daphine know about this?

Spencer: Yes.

Me: Really?

Spencer: When I had the headaches she gave me the suggestion to write to the geneticist. They met before and Daphine trusted her enough to have her help me.

Me: Ok. But how long has the doctor notes became personal?

Spencer: After about a month of talking through letters I decided to call her to thank her but then something clicked I guess.

Me: Spencer. I'm trying not to control your life but you need to be straight with this girl before it turns into an affair. Does she know you're married?

Spencer: Yeah. And that I am a father. She even spoke to Bella. She promised to give her homemade pie when we meet.

Me: Ok. Just remember what I told you ok?

Spencer: Yeah. Thanks.

* * *

December 8, 2012 at Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

I was home playing with Bella. Right now we were playing possum. She loved this game only most of the time she just giggled and kicks her feet. Her father said that he was on his way home. I can't explain it but lately he has been acting weird and secretive. I understand its part of being an FBI agent to keep secrets but this one I had a bad feeling about and it was scaring me. Right now I heard I heard the door unlook and since I was upside down on my back I saw Spencer coming in and he was walking on the ceiling in my eyes. I turned myself up normal and Bella did too. She crawled over to her dad and grabbed his left ankle.

Spencer: Hey. Who has my foot prisoner.

When he looked down Bella giggled and he smiled. He picked her up as he put his stuff down.

Spencer: Hey Bella. Did you miss me?

Bella: Da.

Spencer: Stop speaking Russian.

Of course he was playing with her.

Me: Welcome home.

Spencer: Thanks.

He walked over to me and he pecked my lips.

Me: Well what do you want for dinner?

Spencer: Actually I'm meating a friend over dinner.

I was surprised.

Me: Oh. Anyone special?

Spencer: No. Not as special as you that's for sure.

Me: Thanks.

I kissed his cheek.

Spencer: Hey. You trust me right?

That was a strange question.

Me: Of course I do.

Spencer: Well I just felt that I had to ask.

Me: No harm done. Are you going to be ok?

Spencer: Course. I have you and Bella to come home to everyday.

I smiled and I hugged him. He sat Bella in her high chair and we just stood there hugging and kissing. Of course in the kichen so she wouldn't see it.

Me: Well have a good time ok?

Spencer: I will.

Me: And Spencer before you leave I want to ask you something.

Spencer: Sure.

Me: Why are you being so secretive for the past couple of months.

Spencer: Its just that I'm worried about how serious my mom is getting at her illness and I wanted make sure me or Bella don't get their so I have been coming up with ideas with Dr. Donoven to see if they would work.

I was surprised. He was worried about not only himself but for Bella?

Me: Really?

Spencer: I know she is too young to get it but I just didn't want to take any chances and be prepared.

Me: Spencer its sweet about what you are doing.

Spencer: I hope you aren't mad.

Me: No. Not at all. Just don't scare me like that alright?

Spencer: Deal.

I kissed him again and he broke it.

Spencer: I have to go.

Me: Ok then. Then he went to the living room and kissed Bella on the forehead and left out the door.

* * *

December 8, 2012 at a resturant in Spencer's Pov-

I went inside the resturant that Maeve and I was suppose to meet in. I went over to the cashier.

?: Hi may I help you?

Me: Spencer Reid for two.

?: Ah. You are the first to arrive. This way.

I followed her to my table and I sat down and waited. After about 5 minutes I noticed a guy was looking at me non stop. I got parrinod so I called Maeve.

Maeve: Hey I'm on my way.

Me: No. Listen to me go home.

Maeve: What are you talking about I'm right outside.

Me: No I think your stalker is here.

Maeve: Are you sure?

Me: Yes. For now just go.

Maeve: Alright.

Then we hung up. I got up and started to walk over to the guy but before I reached the table another guy came in and sat down with him and I went back to my table. I sighed and hit my head with my hand. Then the hostess came back carrying something.

?: A woman came by and told me to give this to you.

She gave me a small bag and walked away. I opened it and took out a book by Maeve's favorite author. I opened it and there was a quote by Thomas Martin on it. "Love is our true destiny. We do not find it by ourselves. We find it with another." But then I realized, it was the very same quote I used to tell Daphine I loved her for the first time. Blake was right. This has gotton a bit far. I had to stop and choose quick. Or else I lose everything I loved.


	33. Chapter 32

January 16, 2013 at a park next to another phone booth in Spencer's Pov-

The team and I were given a day off so I decided to go confront Maeve about this ordeal about 'us' once and for all. Daphine was going to have some bonding time with Bella at a mother/daughter one day retreat for new mothers and infant-todlers. Now that I think about it, Bella's birthday is coming up. She is turning 1 and I am happy about that. Right now I picked up the reciever and put in the correct change then type out the number. Then I did my routine and hung it up since I need to wait. After a little bit it rang. So I picked it up.

Me: Hello?

Then the machiene told me I had a collect call so I accepted the charges and I needed more money. When I tried to get it from my bag it opened and some stuff fell out. But I got it up and got the call. But this where it gets weird, Maeve wasn't on the other line. It was a dark voice that sounded masked. Then he told me something.

?: Zug...zwag.

Me: I'm sorry could you repeat that?

?: Zug...zwang.

Then he hung up and then I realized, the stalker must have her.

* * *

So I called the team saying it was an emergency. I went back home to grab something and went back out to Quantico. I waited in Hotch's office until he came in.

Hotch: I got here as fast as I could what's wrong?

Me: I have to tell you something.

He closed the door and I told him about Maeve and what happened at the phone booth. I gave him letters Maeve wrote to me. Then later on I was in the bull pen telling the team.

Me: Our corruspondance started ten months ago. When I had headaches I always went to Daphine to help me but she didn't know how to treat kinds this bad so she suggested I write to her about it and she responded back with a solution and so we kept contact every Sunday. For three months this is how we communicated.

Hotch: So Daphine knows about this?

Me: Yes and no. I told her about our communications but I haven't exactilly when our conversations became more than proffesonal.

Morgan: When did it change?

Me: When I meantioned Bella. I asked about if this could work for my daughter one day and she told me it was possible when she gets to the right age. Then she asked me medical questions about her genetics and I provided them for her and then you know how I get when I talk about her. I overexplain and I get off topic. But she never stopped me. All she did was laugh and she decribed about she knew how much I love her. Then it the subject changed and we talked about our interests.

JJ: Reid if you two never met why do you sound like you fell for her?

Alex: Thank you. So its not just me.

Rossi: Did you tell her you were married?

Me: I did.

Hotch: In what tence?

Me: Present.

JJ: There is no way in ten months you would pour out all of your feelings for a person you never met unless you fell in love with her Reid.

Morgan: Blake you knew about this?

Alex: Part of it.

Me: Look. The reason I went there because I wanted to be clear about I'm spoken for.

Rossi: Alright then.

Me: After letters turned to phone calls and we kept this schedule with talking with each other each Sunday to talk and check in on my condition. But today she didn't answer. The man that did speak to me addressed himself as Adam Worth.

Alex: A real life version of Sherlock Holmes' Moriarty from Sir Arthur Cunnan Doyle right?

Me: Yes. And that's how I know she's in trouble. Please. Please help me.

Hotch: We don't know if we have a case. So we will be working on this on personal time. Does anyone want to leave?

Nobody said anything.

Hotch: Good. Lets get to work.

So we went to the conference room but before I could move Garcia pulled me back.

Garcia: Reid I understand this is the right thing to do but tell me the truth. Why are you helping her really?

I was really tooken by surprise.

Me: I owe her that much since she helped me and I didn't pay her. Garcia why are you asking me this now?

Garcia: Well by the way you are acting you sound like she was your girlfriend. No guy would feel that sorry for a girl unless they fell in love with her. I can see it in your eyes and i didn't want to beleive it. I thought of you having an affair was far fetched but looks like I was right dead on.

Me: It wasn't an affair. Bella was even with me a couple of times we've talked.

Garcia: It doesn't have to be physical to make it an affair. Its called an emotional affair. And you have done it before. Only now you aren't cheating on you girlfriend, you are cheating on your wife for Pete's sake! I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.

She left to go to her office while I stood there speechless.

* * *

January 16, 2013 at Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

Bella and I just came home from the retreat and it was fabulous. We really bonded today. We played together and had some exercises. It was very soothing. Right now I just walked in the door with Bella in my arms since she fell asleep for her 2nd afternoon nap. I put my stuff down and took her upstairs to her crib and layed her in it. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I touched her forehead and noticed her skin felt a little chilly so I put her under the covers. I smiled and left the room and I noticed that mine and Spencer's room door was open. That's werid. The door was closed when I finished getting Bella dressed for the day. I slowly went to the door and looked into the room and nothing was there and nothing was out of place. Maybe Spencer came back and forgot to shut the door. So I closed it and went downstairs. Then I noticed that the window next to the door was broken by a rock. It was weird because it wasn't like that a minute ago and I didn't hear it brake. I was about to get my phone to call Spencer since he was out again when I heard the clicking sound of a gun behind my head. Then I heard a voice.

?: Turn around.

I did and I saw a strange woman I never saw before. She had long black hair and blue eyes.

?: Hello Dr. Reid.

I was scared.

Me: Who are you? What do you want?

?: Just you. Now come with me or that little girl upstairs is going to have a bullet to the skull.

I had no choice. So I left the house with her and she drove us to Quantico in her car. She took me to an abandaned warehouse. When we got inside I saw two people already tied up. One I reconized, the second I did. The one I did reconize was Dr. Maeve Donovan.

Me: Maeve?

She looked at me and I could tell there was a tussle.

Maeve: Doctor Gideon?

?: Actually its Dr. Reid now actually.

I looked at her in astonishment/

Me: How do you know that?

?: Internet honey now sit down.

I sat in a rolling chair and she plastic hand cuffed me to it.

?: Isn't this a coinsidence.

Me: What are you talking about? Why am I here? What do you want from me?

?: Lets talk about your husband.

Me: What about him?

?: Did you know he has been going behind your back for 10 months having an emotional affair?

Me: That's a lie. He would never do that to me.

?: Oh really? Tell him Dr. Donovan. Tell her all about the conversations you and Dr. _Spencer_ was it...about your little secret.

Me: Maeve what is she talking about?

Then the other guy said something.

?: Maeve just tell her.

?: Quit Bobby. This is a woman matter at the moment.

Me: Maeve what is she talking about?

Maeve: Ten months ago a Dr. Spencer Reid wrote to me about a medical conditon envolving headaches. I told him what he would need after he sent me an MRI picture of his brain to study from. Over the weeks he told me he was better but then he asked me if there was anything I could do for his daughter.

Me: Bella.

Maeve: Yes how did you know?

Me: Because that's my daughter you're talking about.

Bobby: Where is she now?

Me: Home. In bed asleep. Alone.

Maeve: What?

Bobby: You made her leave her child alone? How heartless can you be?

?: Shut up Bobby.

Bobby: No Diane.

Me: Continue on please.

Maeve: So then he went on and on about her and when he went off topic we decided to talk about other things after three months of writing. Our relationship changed. It got more personal and after a few months I fell for him. I even told him that too.

Me: Did he tell you he was married?

Maeve: He said he was married once. Just not in the tone that was saying he still is. Oh Dr. Gideon I'm so sorry.

Me: Its ok. Its not your fault. You didn't know the full story. Its him I'm mad at right now.

Diane: Yeah it kind of is her fault. Now he has to come here.

Me: What do you want with him anyway?

Diane: I will tell you in a minute. Right now...

She moved me closer to Maeve and Bobby and she moved Maeve away for a bit.

Diane: You had him eating the palm of your hand every Sunday. A married family man for crying out loud. And he never saw your face. I have to admit. That takes skill and veness. How did you do it?

Me: Ok. Even I have to hear this.

Diane: There we go. Someone who agrees with me.

Me: Not like that. I have my own reasons. This is my husband we're talking about.

Bobby: She has a point there.

Diane: Point taken. So tell us doctor. How?

She didn't say anthing.

Diane: Hello? Doctor!

Again she stayed silent.

Diane: Ok fine.

She took out her gun and shot it at the ground and we flinched.

Me: Just tell her.

Diane: There was a moment, when you had him, and you knew you had him. What was it?

Maeve: Euclanian Geometry.

I was confused. What does geometry have to to with anything? But knowing my husband its not a surprise.

Meave: There is this thing called the Pimrose Triangle. He told me a story about he tried to build one when he was eight.

Diane: This better get mushy quick.

Maeve: But he can't build it. Its an impossible physcial structure that only exhists in conceptional geometry but I said "Every Pimrose Triangle has its thorns." He laughed. It was a stupid pun but he laughed.

He never told me this. And I was a bit hurt that she knew about it and not me.

Diane: That's it. That's it isn't it. I get it now. He sees you as his equal. That's it right? I have to show him that I'm on your level.

Bobby: Great. You figured it out. Now please let us go.

Diane: No. I have to show her that I can take everything she has. Then she is going to remember me. You however are superbulous. I'm sorry Bobby. But you were always runner up in this pagent.

Bobby: Wait no. Please no!

Then she shot and killed him. Then she walked over to me.

Diane: Now that we have some time to kill, I got to hear her version of what she think he is. But you know him longer than she has. So tell us. How did you meet?

I knew that I had to play this out or she would hurt me. So I began to tell the tale.


	34. Chapter 33

January 16, 2013 in Richmond Virginia in Third Person Pov-

In the time that Daphine was kidnapped a police car was coming from a coffee break 4 blocks from the house the officer and his partner were driving by. One was a man and the other a woman. The woman was driving the car while her partner listen to the radio.

?: Hey Will doesn't a friend of your's live a round here?

Surprise! Will was here in Richmond today.

Will: Yeah. I do.

?: Wanna visit before we go back to Quantico?

Will: Yeah. Sure Jade.

Jade: Tell me the adress.

Will: Its just 4 blocks away then take a right.

Jade: I know that place. Is it a big house with a large backyard?

Will: Yeah. How did you know?

Jade: My husband was the house dealer.

So then they made it there and then Will heard something, while Officer Jade Black spotted something.

Jade: Hey Will? The door is open. And there is a broken window.

Will: Oh no.

They got out and went inside. Then Will heard the sound again and it got louder. It was a baby crying.

Jade: Is that a baby? Does your friend have kids?

Will: Yeah. You check down here and I will check up here.

She nodded and they seporated. Will checked all the rooms calling Daphine's name since he knew from JJ that Spencer called a meeting.

Will: Daphine? Daphine its Will!

He found nothing and followed the sound and found Bella crying the the nursery in her crib.

Will: Bella?

He put his gun away and picked her up. He then began to bounce her until he noticed that she needed a change.

Will: Oh pee-you. What is your mother feeding you cheeri? So then he changed her while having gloves on so he won't get prints on possible evidence. After he did she calmed down and wanted Will to pick her up so he did and he bounced her.

Will: There you go darling. Where's you momma?

Jade: Will get down here!

So he did and saw the dining room was a mess.

Jade: Something must have happened. Oh was she the source of all that crying?

Will: Yep. She just needed a change.

Jade: Find anything else?

Will: Nope. No trace of the mother.

Jade: What about the father?

Will: Meeting with my wife and their team.

Jade: So he's FBI. Good for him. Well seems to me the wife is missing and left this little one here all alone.

Will: Not by choice thou.

Jade: We need to call this in.

Will nodded and went to go get the bag JJ told him about once incase of emergencies for Bella in Bella's closet. He got it and went down the stairs. He sat on the hood of the car and had Bella on his lap while he made a call.

* * *

January 16 2013 at the BAU in JJ's Pov-

We were in the conference room discussing going through files and thesis papers. Reid and Alex figured that our UNSUB was a grad student studying to get her PhD and when she applied for an opening, Maeve rejected it. I was reading over a paper when my phone rang. Them just suddenly looked at me.

Me: Sorry.

I looked at it and saw it was Will.

Me: Excuse me.

Hotch nodded and I left the room. Then answered it.

Me: Will?

Will: JJ. We have a problem.

Me: What is it?

Will: Daphine's gone.

I was shocked.

Me: Wait. Hold on a minute. What do you mean she's missing?

Will: Is the team with you?

Me: Yes. Hold on ok.

I went back inside and they looked at me.

Me: Guys we have another situation.

Hotch: What is it?

Me: Daphine's gone too.

Reid then slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

Reid: What?!

Me: Hang on let Will explain.

I sat down and put my phone on speaker and put it on the table.

Me: Will you're on speaker.

Will: Guys Daphine is gone.

Morgan: What do you mean gone?

Will: I mean gone as a possible kidnapping.

Garcia: What happened?

Will: I was assigned to go to Richmond for the day and my partner and I went to get coffee. When we went back to work my partner wanted to know if I wanted to check in on a friend here. And I thought about and I agreed. So went to go see Daphine she was about 5 blocks from the coffee shop. When we got there the door was open and window was smashed opened by a rock. The dining room was a mess so you can tell there has been a stuggle and CSI confirmed blood was spilt here.

Reid was upset about this.

Reid: Who's was it?

Will: I can tell you it wasn't Daphine's so she wasn't hurt.

Rossi: Reid where's Bella?

Will: She's right here with me. Poor little thing was crying when we got here. All she was crying about was a bad diper.

Reid then left out the room and Garcia went out with him

Hotch: Anything else you found?

Will: Not yet. CSI are still poking around. The DNA trace on the blood should be sent to Garcia within the hour.

Me: Will sit tight I'm coming.

Morgan: I'm going too.

Rossi: Don't even think you are going without me. Hotch you need to calm Reid down so when we get Bella up here he won't scare her and solve this case.

Hotch: On it.

* * *

So then we drove to Richmond quickly and we made it within a half an hour. We saw police cars at the house so we got out. I saw Will but he was alone.

Me: Hey.

Will: Thank goodness.

I hugged him for a breif moment.

Morgan: Where's Bella?

Will: CSI has her. Checking for evidence. I couldn't stop them since I'm not her father.

Morgan: Well I'm her godfather and I'm gong to get her.

Then two guys stopped us from getting any closer.

?: Sorry but this house is under investigation.

Me: We know.

We showed our badges.

Rossi: FBI. One of my agents is the father of that infant you have there.

?: I'm Agent Carter and this Captain Hill.

Morgan: What do you got?

Agent Carter: It was a break in job. According to street cameras it was a woman but her face wasn't seen on camera. She broke in after the mother got home. About 5 minutes later the mother walks out with the woman behind her and leaves the door open. They drove away in her car.

Me: What about the house?

Captain Hill: There was a small struggle in the dining room but nothing esle. Nothing else was touched upstairs.

Rossi: That doesn't make sence. Gideon trained both her and her brother hand to hand combat to protect themselves.

Morgan: Maybe she did at first. Until the UNSUB tells her to coroperate or she would kill Bella.

Me: Protective motherly instict kicks in and she stops.

Rossi: Any luck on DNA?

Captain Hill: The DNA of blood came from a Diane Turner. That name ring a bell to any of you?

Actually it did.

Me: Guys. I think it does. One of the thesis papers Maeve rejected belonged to a Diane Turner. In her file she was white with black long hair.

Rossi: Hold on. It reminds me of a Diane that was Maeve's ex fiancee's girlfriend. She had the same description.

Morgan: Yeah. I know who you are talking about.

Agent Carter: Is this her?

They showed us a picture.

Morgan: Most definitely.

Rossi: She has to be the UNSUB we're looking for.

Agent Carter: I'm sorry what?

Rossi: We're working on a case that involves the agent that is the baby's mother. Now we have more evidence to make it offical.

Then a CSI came out of a van holding Bella in his arms.

?: She's all clear. No prints and no injurys.

Bella then patted the guy's chest.

?: Hey little one. You woke up huh? Oh did I interupt something?

Captain Hill: No Johnson. I was just about to get you.

Johnson: So what do I do with her until family arrives?

Morgan: I got her. I'm the god father.

He looked at Morgan skeptically.

Captain Hill: Its ok Johnson. He's FBI.

Johnson gave Morgan Bella and she gave him a hug.

Rossi: I hope she wasn't too much trouble.

Johnson: Not at all. She was a doll.

Agent Carter: Agents. Let us know how this goes. We're going to back you up in edvidence.

Me: Thank you. Lets go guys.

So then we left to go back to Quantico.

* * *

January 16, 2013 at the BAU in Spencer's Pov-

I was outside going mad since I heard Daphine was in trouble too. JJ and Morgan called and told us everything. Now two people I know and care about are in danger. I would have said three but Bella was with Will until the other got to him. Garcia came outside and patted my back.

Garcia: Its going to be ok Reid. We'll find them.

Me: I can't help but think this is all my fault. Diane is out there with both Daphine and Maeve at her mercy and I can't do anything about it. You all were right. I was having an affair without meaning to make one. I love both Daphine and Maeve.

Garcia: Maybe this case is telling you its time to choose who you want to be with.

I looked at her and I calmed down.

Garcia: Come on. Bella wouldn't want you to cry now would she?

Me: No. She would want me to feel better.

Garcia: Good.

We went back inside and to our floor. Then at the bull pen I saw JJ coming out of Morgan's office holding Bella in her arms with her emergency backpack. JJ saw me and went downstairs.

JJ: Hey. She has been calling for you.

I took Bella off her hands and Bella saw me.

Bella: Da-da.

I teared up and hugged her tightly but not too tight. I sat down at my desk and she patted my cheek since she saw tears.

Me: I'm ok honey. I'm just happy you're ok. How was she?

JJ: A little angel. Although on the way back she pretended Morgan's head was a bongo drum and Rossi was patting his lap to a beat.

Me: She made an orchestra.

Garcia: Sounds like it.

Bella gave me a nice hug and I gave her another squeeze. She made a small sound and I looked at her. I kissed her forehead.

Bella: Dad-dy.

I smiled. But the she frowned and looked around.

Bella: Momma?

It broke my heart that she was worried about her mother now. I don't want her to worry about anything.

Bella: Momma?

She then began to tear up so I bounced her.

Me: No no don't cry alright. I'll go find momma ok? So don't cry. For me?

She stopped and began to relax. I gave her to Garcia since she has a cot in her office. Garcia then left with Bella and the emergancy backpack.

JJ: Don't worry Spence. We're going to find them.

* * *

January 16, 2013 at the warehouse in Daphine's Pov-

I cam see through the windows that it was getting dark. Diane was sitting on a create since she just came back from sending a clue for Spencer.

Diane: So how do you feel Dr. Reid?

Me: You know I still never gotten use to being another Dr. Reid. Even thou its Gideon-Reid now. Right now I feel utterly betrayed. And this is the second time he did this.

Diane: Really? How so?

Me: When one of his coworkers died a couple of years ago he told me to give him space for two weeks. I did that and when they were up he completely ignored me. Just so he could cry to his other female coworkers. He did that for ten weeks.

Diane: Yikes how did you survive?

Me: My job. I work with kids everyday and they taught me how to smile again.

Then I sheded a tear because I was worried about Bella.

Diane: Wow. That is bad. Now that you remember me doctor, how does it feel to ruin a marriage and a perfect family relationship?

Maeve: I told you. I didn't know he was still married.

Me: And I beleive you on that.

Diane: He should be here any minute now.

Then we heard a buzzing sound. Diane left out the door. Then after a minute or too she came back with Spencer with a blindfold on.

Me: Spencer!

He couldn't see me so he turned to the sound of my voice.

Spencer: Daphine!

Diane: Quiet.

She sat him down in a chair.

Diane: Finally you got here. I thought you weren't going to come. Us girls were just busy reminising about you.

Spencer: Really? That's unsual. Girls never gossip about me. Unless they plan to humiliate me.

Diane got behind his chair and began to touch him like I would. I was not happy about it and she was making Maeve and I watch. She unbuttoned two buttons of his shirt and I was real ticked about that as she reached inside.

Diane: Umm. Daphine said you were tight. But not this tight. Oh god, is that a six pack?! All perfect in physical. And mental. You are all of this and brains too. No wonder she married you.

Spencer: Took me a long time. To be honest I was distracted by your thesis.

She took her hand out and stepped back.

Diane: You've read my thesis?

Spencer: I did. You know I think your writing puts you on the same plane as Jonas Sulk. I've already sent it to the IRS.

Diane: That's not good enough. Flattery isn't going get you out of here. I know what's waiting for me outside.

Spencer: I've arranged for your freedom.

Diane: The Federal Government don't want to make deals with people like me.

Spencer: Not true. Natsui scientists were recrited for the Manhattan Project, Mafia Bosses were put into witness protection. If what you have is valueble the Federal Government will work with you.

She point her gun to him.

Diane: And what do I have that is valueable?

Spencer: You have a brain that doesn't play by normal sociaty rules. I know all your life the people you care about keep leaving and part of you think its because of that brain. I'm here because I just want get the chance.

Diane: The chance of what?

Spencer: Being with you.

Ok that hurt. And he knew I was right here too.

Diane: I don't know. From what I've heard you are a bad boy. Leading the good doctors, oh excuse me doctor and idiot on to think that you love them. What makes you think I beleive that what you say is true?

Spencer: For Maeve I guess it was because that she understood my situation better.

Diane: What about you're wife? 11 years is a long time you know. And now that you have a daughter that is going to become one? What about that?

Spencer: Only because she was my first love. But over the years she has gotten sloppy. As for my daughter? I guess you can say she was only the good part about my marraige.

I began to cry.

Spencer: Me for them that was the deal right?

Diane: You're choosing me, over her?

Spencer: Diane how could there be anyone else?

Diane: Prove it.

Spencer: Alright how?

Diane: Say it again. But this time to her face.

She took his bindfold off and Spencer just stare at Maeve. He didn't even turn to look for me.

Spencer: I don't love you. I'm sorry.

Maeve: I understand.

Diane smiled.

Diane: I don't need her anymore.

She was about to shoot her when he stopped her.

Spencer: Kill her and she won't have to live with the fact that you're smarter. Let her live with her irrealivancy.

Diane then went over to her and cut one of the cuffs with a box cutter. Maeve was going to loosen her other one when Diane stopped her. She had an idea.

Diane: I just want her to see one more thing. Hey Daphine?

I looked at her.

Diane: Mind if I do thing one thing before I set you free?

Oh now she wants my permission.

Me: Go right ahead. He has made it clear he doesn't want me anymore. So we're finished. Its over.

Diane: Good to know.

She walked over to Spencer again and stood in front of him. She then kneeled down and then she kissed him. But the werid part about this was because he was looking at me the whole time. He didn't shut his eyes. She then stopped it and opened her eyes and she pulled away.

Diane: Lier. Lier!

She put her gun out to him. He got up and there was a struggle. Maeve got free and got the box cutter and she began to free me. As soon as the second band was cut there was a gun shot and Diane came and got both of us. Man she had long arms.

Diane: You lier.

Then I saw the rest of their team come out with their vests on and had their guns out.

Spencer: No stay back! Diane there is still a way out of this.

Diane: You never wanted me! You lied to me.

Spencer: Diane I offered you a deal and you can still take it. Me for them.

Diane had all of these tears falling on her face.

Diane: You're willing to kill yourself for her?

Spencer: Yes.

Diane: Are you sure its the geneticist you want to save or the pediatriction?

Spencer: Both.

Diane: Ah ah. You said her. Not them. If I can't have you then choose which one that should live.

My heart race and I was scared. But I couldn't take it anymore so I spoke.

Me: Just choose Maeve Spencer.

Everyone looked at me like I was nuts.

Me: Its obvious you want her and not me. You've said it yourself. You didn't mention me in the entire time you were having this affair. But you talked about Bella. So hey if you think you can be happy without me go ahead. I got nothing else to live for. Just promise me to raise her right. All of you.

JJ: No. Daphine!

Diane let go of Maeve and kept me and she ran towords Spencer now that I look at him he was bleeding.

Diane: She's made her choice. I hope you are both happy. So long.

She pulled me in front of her and had a little distance between me and her gun.

Spencer: Wait!

She pulled the trigger and the gun was fire. But the thing is that another gun shot was fired and I saw the two bullets bounce off each other and Diane's bullet ricoched to the opposite direction which in turn hit Maeve in the heart instead. Maeve then dropped to the ground. Then she said her final words.

Maeve: I'm sorry. Just remember...Thomas Martin.

Then she died right there in his arms as my eyes widened.

Maeve still had me.

Maeve: Who's Thomas Martin? Who is he?

Me: He is the one thing you can't take from either of us.

Diane then pulled me to her side as Spencer put Maeve's dead body down to the floor.

Spencer: Diane don't do it!

Then I heard another shot and it didn't hit me and I felt Diane's grip loosen and she fell dead to the floor. I was breathing heavily. I saw it was Aaron that pull the second trigger and to my right I saw Alex that pulled the first one. I moved and I to Derek and he gave me a big hug.

Derek: Are you alright?

Me: She didn't hurt me phyically. Emotionally yes.

I began to cry and he took me out of the warehouse.

* * *

After a while I gave out my statement to the police and the team backed me up. So Derek along with David and Alex drove me to the BAU since Bella was there with Penelope. I sighed in releif knowing she wasn't alone.

Me: Did you guys know about the affair?

Alex: I knew somewhat of it. I caught him in the act but he told me it was for his medical history thing and he told you that he was talking to her.

Me: I did. Just not about when it changed to having a secret relationship.

Alex: I figured it out and I just had to slap him. I told him he needed to be straight with both of him and Maeve before its too late.

Me: Well its too late for him.

Derek: What will you do now?

Me: I think its best if we were apart for now.

David: How long?

Me: I don't know. Until I get things straight with myself and Bella.

We made it to the building and we wenit inside to the floor we needed to be on. I walked into the bullpen and saw Penelope come out of the breakroom with Bella in her arms feeding her milk. I ran to them.

Me: Bella!

She stopped eating at saw me. She reached for me and Pen gave her to me and I hugged her tightly. I began to cry again.

Me: Oh baby I was so worried about you.

Bella: Momma.

Me: That's right honey. I'm you're momma.

Bella: Momma.

She gave me a squeeze.

Me: Thank you Pen.

Penelope: Its my pleasure.

Me: Pen. I know this is a strange request but would mind me and Bella staying with you for a couple of weeks?

Penelope: Of course.

I turned and saw the rest of the team and Spencer with his arm wrapped in gouths.

Me: Thak you all for your help. For everything.

David: Of course. You're family.

Me: Not after this.

I walked over to Spencer and took off my wedding ring.

Me: You let this happen.

I put the ring in his hand and Pen gave me the backpack and left with her and took me home so I can get some stuff. Once I did Spencer rushed into the door.

Spencer: Daphine hold on.

Me: No. I tried to be great wife to you but you just haven't been a good husband. I mean ten months Spencer. You even called her on our honeymoon when I was asleep. You went behind my back! This is the last straw. Because of you're little stunt I was kidnapped again and you made me leave Bella alone! Do you have any idea what could have happened if Will wasn't assigned to Richmond today?! Some one could have easily walked in and stole her. She would have been long gone by the time the case was solved. You hurt me again Spencer after you promised me you weren't going to do it again. You did the same thing twice with different women. Am I that bad?

Spencer: No Daphine. Not at all.

Me: Then what Spencer? What?!

I broke an old vase.

Spencer: I just...

Me: Just what? Got over me and wanted another woman. I thought we were going to be together for the rest of our lives. I guess I was wrong.

I them grabbed my bag and went to leave but he grabbed my hand.

Spencer: If you won't stay at least let me see Bella.

Me: Fine. If you want to see her we are going to Penelope's for a while. Goodbye Dr. Reid.

I then left the house and got into Penelope's car and with Bella in the back seat we drove away.


	35. Chapter 34

January 30, 2013 at Richmond, Virginia in JJ's Pov-

Since I was up early I decided to take the Express Metro to Richmond to check on Spence. Morgan decided to stay with him for a while since in that big house he is so alone. When I got there Morgan opened the door for me.

Me: Hey.

Morgan: Hey.

Me: How is he?

Morgan: He hasn't came out of his room since yesterday morning. He only comes out for breakfast or a another book he wants to Reid.

Me: What about bathroom?

Morgan: There's one in there.

Me: I'm worried.

Morgan: So am I. But he wants me to go work. I wanted to stay with him more but he insisted.

Then the door bell rang. I went upstairs and Morgan got the door. I noticed infront of the bedroom door was baskets on the floor. Then I heard heels coming up. I turned and saw Garcia carrying a basket.

Garcia: Hey.

Me: Hi. I'm just here to check up on Spence before work.

Garcia: Yeah me too.

Me: Are all these from you?

Garcia: Maybe?

She sat the basket down.

Me: What's in that one?

Garcia: Mixed nuts and seeds. I was trying to find something to make him feel better. So I went all Reid like and did a bunch of research and turns out that nuts and seeds have a natural accuring magnesium, and magnesium helps produce Serotonin, that influinces a happy joy-joy chemical to the brain I don't know.

Me: How's Daphine?

Garcia: Well she stopped crying a couple of days ago but Bella not so much. She isn't loud so the people in my building can hear it but she refuses to eat or sleep. She doesn't even enjoy storytime.

Me: That's so unlike her.

Garcia: I know. It takes me calling Morgan down there to make her stop and eat. But that doesn't always work.

Me: Its the longest time she has been away from her father.

Garcia: I know but the first time he came to see them it was a mess. He was a mess and Daphine wouldn't let him see her like the way he is now. She's so stubborn.

She knocked on the door but no answer.

Me: Spence! If you can hear us we just want to know are you alright.

Again nothing.

Garcia: Knock twice if you're concious.

There was a pregent pause there until sure enough he knocked twice.

Garcia: Are they ever going to be ok?

Me: Eventually. Cause the know we're here for them! No matter what.

Garcia: Yeah what she said.

Then Morgan came up.

Morgan: Guys. I just went up to get my stuff from the guest room and you need to come see this.

We went downstairs to the den and we saw the place was a mess. Books and papers were everywhere and the couchins for the couch were turned over.

Garcia: Oh my god.

Me: What happened in here?

Morgan: He took out every single book and read them. I thought he was joking but he did.

Garcia: Poor baby.

Morgan: His office is worse. Come on.

We did and it was right next door. We looked in and the place was trashed too. All the furniture was turned over except for his desk and files were all over the place.

Me: Ok Daphine had the right idea of keeping him away from Bella.

Morgan: He's depressed. He just needs time.

Me: Alright.

So then we left the house and I rode with Garcia with Morgan right behind us to go to Quantico.

* * *

January 30, 2013 in Spencer's Pov-

Once I heard them leave I got up out of bed and opened the door to go downstairs. I went to the den and saw I recked it. I sighed. You probably want to know why I trashed it. Well its because I wanted to get rid of both copies of the John Smith books I had that reminded me too much about Maeve. Once I did I burned the copy Maeve sent me in the fire place along with the letters she sent me. That's why I trashed my office. The copy I had that I was going to give to her was originally Daphine's and she gave it to me to have. So that's why I kept it. I took it upstairs with me and saw the baskets Garcia gave me. It made me almost smile. So I took them in with me. I layed down with the book in bed while missing my wife and daughter. As I thought about them I began to cry. Now that I think of it day after tomorrow is Bella's birthday. I remembered to give my present to Morgan and him to pass it on to Garcia which in turn will give it to Daphine that will give it to Bella. I can't beleive I'm going to miss by daughter's first birthday.

* * *

January 31, 2013 in San Francisco in Morgan's Pov-

The team and I had a case. We had a case in San Francisco that victoms were being wrapped in plastic and were dranned of all of their blood. After a day we figured out that they were all found staring at a piece of artwork. And none of us had a lead on this. So I called Garcia. But she had no ideas either and she was too busy worrying about Reid and Daphine. So she asked me to check on him when I get the chance. So I did and asked him about the case but no dice. It went to voicemail. But after about an hour or two he called me back. So I answered.

Me: What's up kid?

Reid: If it is about the art then you should focus on the Mission District.

Me: Wait how did you-

Reid: I asked Anderson to bring over some of the files.

Me: Alright. Hold on a sec, let me patch in Garcia.

So I put him on hold while I contacted Garcia. She picked it up on the first ring.

Garcia: Have you heard from him? Is he alright.

Me: Wait. Slow down.

So I connected both calls.

Me: Reid.

Reid: Garcia you should pull up all the Gallerys in San Franciso.

Garcia: Reid I just... How are you?

Reid: Better. Thanks for asking. And thanks for the baskets. You know nuts have magnesium which helps produce-

Garcia: Serotonin. Yeah. I know.

Then there was a pause for a moment.

Garcia: Ok galleries I got a lot.

Reid: Focus of the Mission District.

Then he hung up.

Me: I guess that's better than nothing.

Garcia: It is and I will take it. Ok there is still some gallerys in the Mission District but the list is more managable which I sent to your mobile.

I checked and they were there.

Me: I got it. Thanks Garcia.

Garcia: Sure.

Then I hung up.

* * *

After the huge lead we had with Reid we began to give out the profile. As we were explaining it we then heard a familiar voice. Everyone including me were suprised. We saw Reid behind some officers.

Reid: I may have something.

So we sat down and he went to the evidence board.

Reid: He's a hemaphiliac.

Rossi: That would his obsession with blood. You can't bleed without a fear of dying.

Alex: That would also be the reason he separates the plasma before painting with it.

Me: It an antigrated treatment but some hemaphiliacs can inject plasma into their wounds to jump-start the cloting progress that is inaffective into their own systems.

Then I called in Garcia and put her on speakerphone.

Garcia: Talk about it.

Me: Hey baby girl I need you to pull out the names of all of the hemaphiliacs in San Fransisco.

Garcia: Vague. So vague. Ok.

Reid: Garcia he most likely has the more severe version of the disease. Its Type B Christmas Diease.

Garcia: Reid I'm happy to hear that you made it safe and sound.

Reid: Thank you Garcia.

Garcia: Ok Christmas Diease. That does not sound very jolly.

Reid: It was named after the first person who had it, Steven Christmas.

Garcia: Ok I have 15 that have troubled clouding.

JJ: He wouldn't stray too far from the art world.

Reid: If he is working in the art community it wouldn't be as an artist.

Hotch: He's a loner. Check jobs that don't interact with the public.

Garcia: Yeah...yeah. I got three now. A store clerk, an art blogger, and a custodian.

Alex: All of these victims have different blood types. If he is taking the plasma out of the blood, then that means he must be a universal recipiant. Any of them have AB possitive blood?

Garcia: Specifity I dig it. Ok. And...bigo was his name-o. Actually his name is Bryan Huges. He is an AB possitive hemaphiliac that works as a janator at the Bay Area Muesum of Modern Art and yes before you even ask his address has been sent to your phones.

Me: You're the best baby girl.

Then I hung up.

Hotch: Dave you and Black go take the muesum while the rest of us take the residence.

We then left but not before giving Reid a hug and a pat on the back.

* * *

February 1, 2013 on the jet in Spencer's Pov-

It was Bella's birthday today. It was midnight and we were flying back home.

JJ: Hey isn't it Bella's birthday today?

Me: Yeah.

Morgan: A year has already gone by.

Me: Technically it hasn't reached a year until its 2:34am and 39seconds.

Rossi: Only you.

Hotch: Is there anything we can do?

I thought about it.

Me: Actually there is something you can do to help me.

* * *

When we got home it was about 6 in the morning and they came with me to Richmond to my house. We were cleaning up the den and my office. Also JJ insisited we do the bedroom but I already did that. Once they left at around 10 I went to go clean myself up again. Besides yesterday before I went to San Fransisco I haven't exactully showered in 2 weeks. Once I showered I shaved and combed my hair. I looked like my old self again but on the inside I wasn't. Not without my family. So I left out the door with my bag and badge to go catch the train to Garcia's. Once I made it there I saw someone open the door so I went through and climed the stairs to the thrid floor. Once I got up and walked to her door I knocked. After a moment the door opened and Garcia was behind it.

Garcia: Reid. What are you doing here?

Me: I need to see Daphine and Bella.

She looked behind her then back at me.

Garcia: Reid I'm not so sure that's a-

Daphine: Its ok Pen. I got this.

I saw her come behind Garcia and to my surprise she looked a bit different. The long luchious blonde hair I loved was now short to her shoulders and was brown.

Me: Daphine.

Daphine: Hello Spencer.

Garcia left us alone.

Me: You look...wow...different.

Daphine: I thought I would try something different. So what brings you by?

Me: I just want to talk you and Bella.

Daphine: Spencer-

Me: No. I don't want to fight or anything. Especially today.

Daphine: You remembered what today is?

Me: Of course I do. I never forgotten. Since you didn't let me in I sent a present through Morgan and Garcia.

Daphine: That present was from you? I thought it was Pen's present.

Me: No. I got it months ago and I was saving it for today. Can we get along at least for her?

Daphine: I guess so. You did come all this way. Come on in.

She let me in and I sut the door as soon as I came in.

Me: Where is she?

Garcia came back into the room holding Bella and she was not too happy.

Bella: Da-da! Da-da!

Garcia: Oh I'm so sorry but she just won't stop.

Me: I got her.

Garcia passed her over to me.

Me: Bella? Bella calm down its me.

She looked at me and then she smiled.

Bella: Da-da!

She hugged me and I hugged her back. It felt so good to hold her again.

Me: Yes its me sweetheat. I'm here. Daddy's here. I missed you. You and your mother both.

Daphine: She missed you alright. For days she won't stop calling for you.

Me: I understand you wouldn't. You practically hate me now.

Daphine: Spencer. I don't-

Me: I understand but you were so upset did you realize it hurt Bella too?

Daphine: Of course I did-

Me: Or were you too busy changing yourself so I would think you would be unattractive. Well frankly it didn't.

I took the present from Garcia and opened it. It was a golden oval shaped locket with a gold chain holding it. I put it on her.

Me: There. Now you will never forget your family or where you came from.

It had her initials on it.

Daphine: Spencer. That looks way too expencive.

Me: Nothing is too expencive for my daughter. Annabella-Lee Reid.

Daphine: Spencer I had no idea you still cared for us.

Me: Of course I do. Infact here.

I gave her what she left back at the house. Her ahsma inhaler.

Daphine: My inhaler? I haven't had an attack in-

Me: 2 years? That's why I kept it. In case you needed it.

Daphine: Spencer. I apreciate this.

Me: You're welcome.

Then Garcia came in with cake.

Garcia: Hey. I hope I'm not interupting anything.

Me: Nope. Not at all.

Then the doorbell rang and Daphine got it. It turns out the team came to celebrate too. So then we just celebrated the birthday together and JJ took tons of pictures.


	36. Chapter 35

April 15, 2013 at Garcia's House in Spencer's Pov-

I just got off a case on this early afternoon and I thought it would be a good time to spend time with Bella. You see for the past few weeks Daphine and I have this little routine. I come here for Bella and while I wait we sit and talk for about a minute or two and I take Bella out to the park or just play with her in the front yard. Today I went to Garcia's and knocked on her door. I then saw Daphine answer the door. Her hair was still brown but it was getting longer again. Matter a fact it almost looked like its old length and no one could notice.

Me: Hi.

Daphine: Hey. Come on in.

I did and shut the door.

Daphine: She just woke up from having her afternoon nap.

I nodded and I went to the guest bedroom and found her on the bed playing with some toys.

Me: Bella.

She turned to me.

Bella: Daddy!

She reached out her arms and I picked her up.

Me: Hi Belle. How are you?

Bella: Ok. I miss you.

Me: You know I miss you too.

She has been getting better with her speech everyday.

Bella: When are we coming home?

Me: What?

Bella: Why are we here? I want to come home daddy.

Me: Maybe soon ok. Now come on.

So then we left and I got her baby bag and put her in a stroller so we can take a walk in the park. When we got to the park I saw JJ playing soccer with Henry.

Me: JJ!

She turned and saw me.

JJ: Spencer!

She came over and smiled.

JJ: Hi.

Me: Hey.

Bella: Aunty JJ.

JJ: Well hello there. How are you?

Me: We're fine. Just taking a walk in the park.

JJ: Well Henry wanted to meet some new kids and play. So I let him.

Henry ran over to us holding his soccer ball.

Henry: Uncle Spencer!

Me: Hey Henry.

I gave him a hug.

All of us went to a bench and sat down. Henry kneeled down to Bella's level and began to play peek a boo. I laughed at him trying to play with Bella. I noticed that he got his hair cut short. I ruffled his hair. He looked up at me smiling.

Henry: Uncle Spencer? Can do some magic tricks for us? Please?

Me: Ok. Since you said please.

I showed him the trick where you can find anything in his hair. I pulled out JJ's hair tie and 5 dollars. He and Bella clapped.

JJ: Bravo magic man.

Bella then began to reach for her sippy cup that was full of her favorite fruit juice. So I gave it to her.

JJ: She is just so adorable. I can't beleive she is fifteen months old already. She is getting so big.

Me: I know. So is Henry.

* * *

April 15, 2013 at Garcia's Apartment in Daphine's Pov-

Its nice that Penelope allowed Bella and I to stay here. But I get the feeling that I'm a burdan. She doesn't see Kevin as much and I can see that she misses him. Just like how I miss Spencer. Sure he broke my heart twice in the same way but he has been going a long way to apologize to me and I heard from her that he was in a depressed state and is not his normal self. I sighed and sat down on the couch. Pen was out with Kevin for a date so I was alone since Bella was out with Spencer. I decided to go over my notes. I went back to work the day after Bella's birthday. I got so caught up in them I didn't hear the door open and close. Then I heard something.

Bella: Momma?

I looked up and saw Spencer, Bella and Penelope.

Me: Hey guys. Back so soon?

Spencer: Yeah. I just wanted her to be in the house before dark.

Me: Well that's good. Pen how was your date?

Penelope: Great.

Me: I'm glad.

I walked Spencer to the door. Before he left he turned to me.

Spencer: Hey Daphine? You know its our wedding anniversery in a couple of days.

Me: I know. I haven't forgotten it.

Spencer: Look I know we're not at our best right now but will you come celebrate it with me. Over dinner?

I thought about it and since this is our very first anniversery I couldn't miss it. Besides its just dinner. No harm with that.

Me: Sure I guess. What time?

Spencer: I'll come pick you up about 6?

Me: Ok. Sounds good. See you then.

Spencer: Bye.

Then he left.

* * *

April 19, 2013 at a diner in Daphine's Pov-

Dr. Desmond or Eddie as he wants me to call him now called me and asked me out for lunch since I was lost in my emotions without Spencer. Even the kids noticed I was sad. So I sat in the dinner waiting for him and about ten minutes later I saw him come in with another man. He saw me and they sat down in my booth.

Eddie: Hello D.G.

Me: Hello Eddie. And you are...

Then I noticed that he looked familar.

?: Derek Booker. Secret Service.

He showed me his badge.

Me: You look familiar.

Eddie: His people are doing the mark up evaluations on our staff this year.

Me: Last year was FBI. Find anything bad?

Derek: Nope. Not yet.

Eddie: Well I'll let you do some evaluating while I use the men's room.

I nodded and he got up and left the table. Then I figured it out who he was.

Me: Its you.

Derek: I'm sorry?

Me: You were the pitcher at the softball game. Secret Service vs FBI.

Derek: You were there?

Me: Yep.

I took out my inhaler incase he made me mad and I get out of breath.

Derek: I don't remember seeing you.

Me: Really? Because I remember you trying to talk me out of leaving my husband.

Derek: Oh. That was you? Wow. We meet again cutie. You husband isn't here to save you this time.

He grabbed my wrists.

Me: Hey let me go.

Derek: Nope. I got a badge and you don't.

He kissed my cheek.

Derek: So don't make me arrest you.

Then he let go because Eddie came back and sat back down.

Eddie: Ok you two. I'm back. Lets get started with these interviews and reviews.

* * *

April 19, 2013 at a bus stop in Spencer's Pov-

I was waiting by a bus stop since JJ was near and wanted to pick me up so I waited. I noticed I was across the street from the BrimRose Diner. I saw Daphine sitting in a booth. She must be meeting someone but then I saw some guy come into her booth in a suit. He took her hands and kissed her cheek. What the heck? She just sat there looking at the table and then I just saw a bus and I just took it. I didn't want to stand there anymore so I could see it. I took it to the office and went up the elevator.

* * *

April 19, 2013 back at Garcia's Apartment in Daphine's Pov-

I finished that lunch with Eddie about an hour ago. Which made me almost late for dinner with Spencer. I was such in a rush I didn't check my messages til now. One was from Spencer. Odd thou? He told me he had a day off and this message told me that he had to cancel. Then I had another message from Pen saying that I was a no good cheater and Bella was in the office with her? Hold on a minute. I didn't cheat. So I put on a ruby red tankini top and jacket with a white ruffled skirt and flats. So I took the bus to the BAU and I got in with no problem. I then went up to the office in the elevator and made my way to the bullpen. I saw everyone but Pen in the conference room. Then I saw Pen come out of the computer room with Abby in her arms and she saw me. She stormed over to me.

Me: Pen before you say anything, I did not cheat.

Penelope: Then why were you with that pitcher from the Secret Service.

Me: I originally was suppose to have lunch with Eddie but he brought him along. the Secret Service were doing our staff mark up evaluations for the city and state. He came for an interview. But when Eddie went to use the bathroom he grabbed my hands and kissed my cheek like I was his. If you don't beleive me check the security cams.

Penelope: Alright. Sorry I snapped. Reid just came in crying and told us what he saw.

Me: Now he knows what I felt months ago. Crying you say?

Penelope: Yes. I will let them know the story right away.

She took me to her office and I sat in one of her seats with Bella on my lap. She was playing with her stuffed rabbit David gave her for her birthday. Penelope found the tape and was amazed.

Penelope: Ok I offically beleive you 100%.

Me: Good. Is there anyway to show the team?

Penelope: Already done girly.

Me: Wait how?

Penelope: Just wait for it.

* * *

Third Person Pov-

The team was looking over their tablets for files while Reid being captian of the dark ages was reading the hard copy of the case file. Morgan found a new video.

Morgan: Ok. Looks like Garcia found something.

Turns out there were two. One was a robbery while the other looked like the inside of a diner.

Morgan: Hey Hotch? Was there a diner that got robbed.

Hotch: Not that I see.

Blake: Me either.

Reid: Not here either.

Hotch: Maybe its a link that no one figured out yet. Play it.

So he did and it was security camera footage.

Blake: Hey look at the time stamp.

JJ: Its from today.

Then they saw Daphine come into view.

Reid: That's Daphine.

She sat in a booth and waited about five minutes before Morgan stopped it.

Morgan: I don't get it. Hey Reid what time did you see her at that diner?

Reid: 3:27.

Blake: It says 3:26.

JJ: Keep playing it Morgan.

So he did and they saw and heard the whole scandle in the diner. Everyone except Rossi and Hotch looked and felt stupid.

Reid: She wasn't seeing another guy.

Rossi: I told you kid. She's crazy about you. Especially now.

Hotch: You better go find her and spend this day with her.

Reid: I will.

He got his stuff and left out the room just in time to see Daphine holding Bella pressing the button for the elevator.

* * *

Spencer's Pov-

Me: Daphine!

She turned to my voice.

Daphine: Spencer?

I caught up with her and held her in my arms.

Daphine: Spener what are you-

Me: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I did. I never wanted to hurt the one woman whoever loved me for me.

I heard a knock on glass. I turned and saw Morgan pointing to Bella. Daphine got the message and sat her on the floor.

Me: Honey? Mommy and I are going to talk. So can you walk to your Uncle Derek?

So she slowly began to toddle over to the doors. I smiled at this and so did Daphine.

Daphine: First steps. I hope Pen got that on camera.

Morgan opened the door and she made it through to him. He smiled and picked her up. He gave her a squeeze and he took her to his office. I turned back to Daphine and grabbed her hands.

Me: Daphine you are my whole world. My life force. My everything. I know that I hurt you twice but I never ment to. I love you and Bella to death. When I think of who I love the most its you. I never had someone like you in my entire life to love me. At first I never thought of meeting someone and have a family but now look. I did anyway and now I'm at the verge of losing it.

I saw tears in her eyes as she let go of my hands. I thought I blew it until I felt her arms around my neck giving me a hug. I hugged her back. I missed her touch and smell. It hasn't changed at all. I then looked at her face.

Daphine: Spencer. You were never going to lose us. Its just that after that ordeal I had to get my mind and thoughts together and my feelings for you. I judged them for the past few weeks and it told me to forgive you. So I did. I wanted to tell you over dinner but...

Me: Its ok. I understand.

Daphine: You are the only man I want in my life. I don't want to be seporated from you anymore. I want to come home. I can't sleep or eat without you by my side. I was so misserable without you.

Me: Not as I was without you.

Daphine: I was so childish. Can you forgive me?

Me: There is nothing to forgive about. Its me that needs forgiveness.

Daphine: You already have it.

Me: It felt so alone in that big house. Sure I had Morgan staying with me but it just wasn't the same. Will you come home with me tonight?

Daphine: I thought you would never ask.

I wiped off her tears and I kissed her for the first time in weeks. It felt just as magical as before. I heard some clapping and wolf whistles but I did not care. I broke it and she smiled. I then gave her a hug. I kissed her forehead while I felt her lips on my neck. It felt nice. We then walked inside to the bullpen and I saw the team with smirks on their faces.

JJ: Finally you two are back together. We missed Happy Spence.

Rossi: Trust me. We never like Moppy Spence.

Penelope: I'm so happy for you two.

Daphine: Thanks Pen. For everything.

Penelope: Of course my angel. Come by anytime.

Then Morgan came back with Bella playing with her stuffed rabbit.

Daphine: She really loves that bunny David.

Rossi: I can see.

Hotch: Now that things are in order again. Remember we have a flight at nine for New Mexico in the morning.

We nodded.

Me: Hey I hope she wasn't too loud for you in your office Morgan.

Morgan: You kidding. She was a doll. She just sat in the couch playing while I did some paper work. I even dropped my pen and she picked it up for me. Thanks again Bell-Bell.

She smiled.

Bella: Uncle Derek?

Morgan: Yes?

Bella: Can I have have a hug?

Morgan: Sure thing kiddo.

He gave her a squeeze and so did she. Then he gave her to me. We said our goodbye and left for Garcia to get their stuff.

* * *

After we got them both packed we too the train to Richmond and went home. When we got inside we spend the rest of the day being a family. After we wore Bella out after dinner we gave her a bath and put her to bed. After that we got ready for bed ourselfs. Daphine went inside the bathroom to take a shower and I changed to some pajama pants and a shirt. I sat on the bed and Daphine came out with her towel on her head and she wore a robe. She sat down on the bed.

Daphine: I have two surprises for you. Since this is our anniversery after all.

Me: I know.

Daphine: Take off the towel.

I did and I saw her hair was back to her normal blonde curls that I love so much.

Me: Your hair is blonde again.

Daphine: The brown wasn't working for me.

She layed down on our bed and I did too. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt the front of her robe trying to take it of. I then saw she was wearing red and black lingure under it.

Daphine: Surprise number two.

I kissed her neck and the center of her chest. I looked at her and smiled.

Me: Happy Anniversery.

Daphine: Happy Anniversery.

I removed the robe and my shirt and played with my new present until we fell asleep around 11.


	37. Chapter 36

April 30, 2013 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

It was early evening and Daphine was cooking dinner tonight. We just came back from groccery shopping a while ago so we would have a full fridge and freezer. I was on the floor playing with Bella. We were on a rug with ger toys. Right now I was playing with her toes since she was ticklish on her feet. She was laughing.

Me: And this little piggy went to market...and this little piggy stayed home...This little piggy had roast beef...and this little piggy had none...and this little piggy cried "We-we-we" all the way home.

She giggled more and I picked her up into my arms and passed her, her wooden toy train. She rolled it on my legs.

Me: Hey I'm not the track.

All she did was laugh at me and began to crawl out of my arms and to my feet. I really regreat taking off my shoes. I was wearing one blue pirate sock and a red santa sock. I know I'm werid. She began to play with my feet and toes too.

Me: Hey no fair.

She pinched all five of my toes on my right foot.

Me: Ok. I surender. You win.

She looked at me and crawled back to my face and patted my cheek.

Bella: Daddy?

I smiled ang hugged her. I loved hearing her say that.

Me: I'm ok Bella. Don't worry ok? I'm here and not going anywhere.

She gave me a squeeze as I got up and went to the kitchen to check up on her mother. I saw her at the stove wearing her apron.

Me: Hey Daphine.

She turned to me and smiled.

Daphine: Hey Spence. Is everything ok?

Me: Yeah. I was just checking up on you.

Daphine: Well thanks. Did she grow tired yet?

Me: Nope. Still has a lot of enery to burn for a 16 month old toddler.

She looked at her and waved.

Bella: Hi momma.

Daphine smiled and walked to us and kissed her cheek.

Daphine: Hi baby. Are you having fun with daddy?

She then patted my chest and I kissed her forehead.

Daphine: Dinner should b ready in a minute. Would you mind putting her in her chair?

Me: Sure.

So I did and I sat down at the table. Daphine just finished cooking and setting it up so we can eat. I gave Bella her dinner and Daphine gave me mine. After we at we watched _Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs_ so Bella could fall asleep. After she did Daphine put her to bed and we change for bed. After that we just layed down until I just remembered something.

Me: Daphine don't go to sleep yet I forgot something.

Daphine: What is it?

I turned over and reached into the drawer and grabbed somethine from it and closed it back. I turned back to Daphine and opened my hand. It was Daphine's wedding ring.

Daphine: My ring! I forgot all about it.

I put in her finger.

Me: Please don't take this off again.

Daphine: Sure.

I held her in my arms and I kissed her goodnight and fell asleep.

* * *

May 8, 2013 at the BAU in Daphine's Pov-

We dropped Bella off at my brother's and now for once I was walking with Spencer to work. We were at the bull pen when Derek just came off the elevator.

Derek: Hey Pretty Boy. Oh and hello Pretty Girl.

Me: Hi Derek.

Derek: Where's Mini Reid?

Spencer: With my brother in law.

Derek: It feels good to see again on good terms. This is good right?

Me: Yep. Since I don't have to be in till later I thought I would walk my husband to work for once.

Then I saw JJ and Alex come in.

JJ: Hey girl. How are you?

Me: I'm good. I was just having my last moments with my Einstein before he goes off into another adventure.

To be honest this is the first time I've called him Einstein since before the whole Maeve/Diane fiasco.

Spencer: And I will miss you every second my Calypso.

It felt good to hear that name again. It felt right. I looked at the time and it was 15 minutes til nine.

Me: Well its been fun but I have to get going.

Spencer: Alright. Be careful.

Me: You too.

I then kissed him goodbye and I left to go to the hospital for work.

* * *

May 11, 2013 at Richmond, Virginia in Daphine's Pov-

Spencer was out with the men of the BAU tonight so I was home watching tv with Bella. I needed to talk to someone so I picked up both my house and cell phones and seached through my numbers until I found the right one. I dialed it through the house phone. It than rang. At the third ring the person picked it up.

?: Reid? I thought you were out with the boys. What are you doing home?

Me: Hi Alex its the female Dr. Reid.

Alex: Daphine? Hi how are you?

Me: Good. I was alone in the house and since we haven't spoken very much I thought this was the perfect time to get to know each other better if you're not busy.

Alex: Sure. Where's Bella?

Me: In my lap watching Sofia the First.

Alex: Aw.

Me: I know. She likes it. So first off tell me about yourself.

Alex: Well I am a proffesor in forensic linguistics to students that are apparently is just as smart as the male Dr. Reid and we met by him being a guest lecturer sometimes.

Me: He metioned that once. I didn't know that was you.

Alex: Same way for you because when one of my students last year asked him is his job tough to have when it comes to family. You know what he said?

Me: What?

Alex: He said "Yes it is hard. Very hard. Even if it is in the same city. You have to be a dedicated person to juggle that much in your life. I know this because I have a fiancee at home that is waiting for me to make sure I get back to her safely for not only her but for our unborn child. I do this job to protect my family. Actually if it wasn't for the job I wouldn't have a family in the first place." Everyone chuckled at the comment.

I smiled at it.

Me: Really?

Alex: Yeah. I totally forgot about that until Garcia mentioned Bella when she and Morgan came back.

Me: Wow. So what was it like for you in your life?

Alex: Well for me I guess normal for a bright and intelegent girl my parents told me. I graduated from Berkeley and joined the Bureau at age 24.

Me: Wow. Was it exciting?

Alex: Honey when I was young everything was exciting to me but I acted professional as well in front of my peers and supierors. After a few years I got married the most awesome husband ever but he is overseas so we skype everyday.

Me: Aw. Is he good looking?

Alex: Very.

Me: Ok. Someday I must meet him.

Alex: I'll hold you up to that.

Me: Yeah.

Alex: Tell me about you.

Me: Ok. I was born in Virginia as a military brat with my older brother Aiden. Our father and uncle trained us how to protect ourselves. Aiden went on to be a marine while I studied to be a doctor. When it was my 18th birthday Aiden took me out skating for my birthday. A party was set up organized by our friends. While I was skating toword the mini bar a guy bumped into me.

Alex: Who was it?

Me: Spencer. It was his birthday too and he was trying to leave someon else's birthday party which coincidentally was mine. Aiden's friend Ethan dragged him out here to have fun. After which it was like love at first sight. We hung out all night and never saw each other until 7 years later when he got shot during a case and I was his doctor and physical theripist.

Alex: I thought you were a pediatrion?

Me: I'm a pediatrion, an adult doctor, physical theripist and as of last month a full time surgen.

Alex: Wow. That is amazing.

Me: Thank you. I have a lot of professions. That's why the hospital names me the "Queen or Mother of All Things Medical". Also the best doctor in the state according to inspectors.

Alex: Wow. That is a lot to take in, in one's life.

Me: Trust me it was. But its worth it.

Alex: I'm glad we got to have this talk.

Me: Me too. What kind of coffee you drink?

Alex: Oh that is a language I can speak.

Then we talked late into the night and hung up around 11:30. By then Bella was already in bed and so was I. I changed and went to sleep as soon as I heard the door open.


	38. Chapter 37

May 21, 2013 at Los Angeles in Spencer's Pov-

Yesterday we were given a case that children and their nannies were kidnapped on the same day of every year. Yesterday was that day. A two year old girl and her nanny were taken just yesterday and it is crucal we find them quickly since this little girl has ahsma. She almost reminded me of Bella by her age. JJ and I were talking with the parents now. They have been crying a lot. I couldn't blame them. When I heard that Bella was at home alone I snapped.

Shane Payton: Why our little girl?

Me: That's what we're trying to find out now.

Melody Payton: They must be so afraid. She needs her medicene. If she doesn't take it she'll...

She began to cry again.

JJ: We'll find them.

Melody calmed down after a while.

Melody: Do you have kids?

JJ: A little boy.

Melody: Where is he now?

JJ: With his...nanny.

Shane turned to me.

Shane: What about you?

Me: Me? I have a daughter back home.

Shane: Then you must understand.

Me: Of course. She is the world to you just like my daughter is to me.

Shane: What's she like?

Me: I guess you can say a shy explorer. She is shy yet she always want to know how things work.

Shane: Don't they all?

Me: I guess but she actully trys to ask and the investigate herself.

JJ: Like father like daughter.

Me: Watch it JJ.

Melody: How old is she?

Me: Almost 16 months.

Shane: New dad.

Me: It took me a while but I got the hang of it.

Shane: Where is she now? With he mother?

Me: Well either home with her or at her grandfather's house.

Then Hotch told us to come into the conference room since he said that Garcia had something.

* * *

May 21, 2013 at Bailey Quinn General Hospital in Daphine's Pov-

I took Bella with me to work today since no one could watch her and it was time for her to get a flu shot. I was doint paperwork in my office with Bella in her stroller next to me playing with her bunny. She named him Usagi from a book I read to her last week. I heard a knock on the door.

Me: Come in.

I saw Trina walk in.

Trina: Hey D.G. Its almost 2 again and its time for Bella's appointment.

Me: Alright. Since you are practically family to me and her can you watch her as it goes on?

Trina: Of course. Ok sweetie want to go see the doctor?

Bella: Ok. Can Usagi come too?

Trina: Sure. Come here.

She got her out the stroller and carried her to the office while I went to the playroom to see the kids. I saw them on the floor playing with some toys. I noticed some of the pre-teen and teenage patients in here too. That's odd. So I went to go talk to Wendy who was 16.

Me: Hi Wendy.

Wendy: Hi Dr. D.G.

Me: What are you and the other teens doing here?

Wendy: We were told to come in here. Flecher had a bad virus so Nurce Troy told us to come in here with the little kids so we won't get infected.

Me: I didn't hear about this.

Wendy: We just got in here a minute before you did.

Then a pre-teen boy named Mitchel came in and sat down with us.

Mitchel: We had nowhere else to go. Please don't kick us out.

Me: Why would I do that? Of course you can stay here. You came at a good time because its story time.

Mitchel: Yay! I love storytime.

Wendy: Ok.

So I got up and grabbed a book called Fairly Odd Parents: Trouble With the Wands.

Me: Kids! Its storytime.

Everyone gathered around into a seat and I picked up Savannah into my lap since it was her turn today. I began to read to them and then after a while...

Me: Then Timmy made another wish with his new wand. In order to impress Trixe Tang he got an idea.

Then my pager rang and I saw my next appointment was here.

Me: That's all for today kids.

Savannah: Did you bring Bella today?

Me: I did why?

Mitchel: Can we see her?

Me: She should be done with her appointment. Wendy I'm putting you in charge and here. I will be back with Bella and can you watch her?

Wendy: Sure. I'm going to be a big sister next month so I might as well practice.

Savannah: Can I play with her too?

Me: Sure sweetie just be careful with her.

She nodded. I put her down and left to go get Bella. I saw her with Trina holding her bunny and Trina had the diper bag.

Me: Thank you.

Trina: No problem.

Bella: Mommy!

I took her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

Me: How was she?

Trina: She wasn't afraid. She took it like a champ.

Me: I'm so proud of you.

Trina: Well I'm going to clock out. You need anything else?

Me: No go ahead. I just have one more appointment.

Trina: Alright. See you later.

Then she left.

Bella: Bye-bye!

Trina turned back and waved. Then she continued on walking.

Me: Come on sweetie.

I took her to the playroom and sat her down on the floor next to Wendy.

Wendy: Aw. She grew so big. Ok she is my new cuddle buddy.

Me: Ok Bella behave ok?

Bella just picked up a block and began to build a tower. I smiled and left out the door while Mrs. McGreen the caregiver took over to watch the kids. I went to my next appointment.

* * *

May 23, 2013 at Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

I just came home from the case. We found the little girl and nanny both alive just in time. It was very late so my girls both must be asleep. So I snuck in and put my stuff away. I went up to Bella's room and saw she was fast asleep. I went inside and touched her forehead whick felt warm. Very warm. She woke up and saw me.

Bella: Daddy.

Me: Hey Bella. Go back to sleep.

Bella then grew warmer when she closed her eyes and began to breathe slower. I picked her up and felt her more. She was growing warmer by the minute. I then figured it out. She had a fever. I took her to mine and Daphine's room and saw her asleep on the bed. I shook her awake and she woke up.

Daphine: Spencer you're home. Why did you wake up Bella? Is there an emergency?

Me: Bella has a fever.

Daphine: What?

That snapped her fully awake and she jumped out of bed. She felt her forehead.

Daphine: She was fine when I put her to bed. How could this happen?

Me: I don't know.

Daphine: Ok. I'll go get the thermometer and you go get her medicene in the cabinet.

I nodded and went to the bathroom and got the medicene from the cabinent and went back to the room where Daphine was waiting. I gave Bella to Daphine while I gave the medicene bottle a shake. The thermometer beeped and I took it out from Bella's mouth. It read 105.9 degrees. That's a high fever. And since she is a toddler its worse.

Me: 105.9. She's sick.

I gave her her medicene and some cold water. Daphine gave her a wet rag for her forehead and on top was some ice in a bag. Daphine took Bella back to her room and then came back when I was done changing.

Daphine: She just fell back to sleep. I'm worried.

Me: Me too. I'll stay home tomorrow.

Daphine: No the team needs you. I'll stay home with Bella.

Me: You sure?

Daphine: I'm possitive. If something happens I'll call you ok?

Me: Alright.

She hugged me and I hugged her back. I kissed her forehead while she kssed my neck. It was starting to become our little ritual. We do this for emotional release when in public or private. Its how we know that we are one. So we layed down and went to bed.


	39. Chapter 38

May 25, 2013 in Atlantic City in Spencer's Pov-

It was time for our two week mandatory vacation again and I took my family to Atlantic City. Bella's fever broke after 1 and a half days. She got better and now she is a happy and healthy baby. Right now she was having her night time formula in my arms. Daphine wanted to leave her with Garcia but I insisted we take her. I just couldn't part with her right now after she got sick. After this month she can drink regular fluids. I'm going to miss this. After she finished and I burped her she looked at me and laughed. I smiled too and hugged her tightly.

Me: You like that huh?

Then Daphine came into the kitchen in her pajamas.

Daphine: Hey handsome. Ready for bed?

Me: In a minute. Bella just ate.

Daphine: Alright.

So we left the kitchen and went to the bedroom. She layed down while I just sat on the bed and tickled Bella in her toes making her laugh.

Daphine: She sounds better.

Me: I'm glad she is.

Bella: Daddy!

I smiled and gave her a squeeze. I took her hand and waved her hand to Daphine.

Me: Say hi mommy.

Bella: Hi mommy.

Daphine: Hi baby.

She reached over and kissed her cheek. Bella laughed more.

Me: Ok sweet heart. Time for bed.

So I told her a bedtime story and she fell asleep. I layed her down between us and I smiled at Daphine.

Daphine: Hey Spence can I ask you something?

Me: Sure.

Daphine: What do you think about having another baby?

That caught me by surprise and I really looked at her.

Me: What?

Daphine: I knew it. I shouldn't have asked.

Me: No. Tell me why?

Daphine: Its just something that has been jumping in my brain for a while now. I was thinking that maybe not now but in the future when Bella gets older.

Me: Maybe. That means more work.

Daphine: I know. Just think about it ok?

Me: Sure. I'm glad you spoke your mind.

She smiled at me as I grabbed her hand.

Daphine: Me too. I love you.

It made my heart skip everytime she said that.

Me: I love you too. Both of you.

She giggled I kissed her lips and Bella's forehead as she slept.

Daphine: So what do you want to do since its only 8:30.

Me: Just just enjoy this moment with each other.

Then I heard my phone rang.

Daphine: Looks like we spoke too soon.

I sighed and took out my phone from my pants pocket on the floor and answered it.

Me: Reid.

Hotch: Reid I'm glad you answer.

Me: Hotch what's wrong?

Hotch: I know you are on vacation and I'm sorry to call but I need you here in New York.

Me: Why what happened?

Hotch: There has been some recent murders here and my brother was caught in the middle of it. I need the team's help to clear him and catch this guy.

Me: Of course. Its just going to take time for me to get to New York since I'm in Alantic City.

Hotch: Alright Reid get here as soon as you can.

Then we hung up. I looked up at Daphine.

Daphine: Let me guess. You have to go right?

Me: Yeah. I'm so sorry about this.

Daphine: No problem. Do you want us to stay or go back home?

Me: How about you stay another day and if I'm not back by tomorrow evening you can go back home ok?

Daphine: Sounds like a plan.

Me: Good.

I kissed her and then I went to go pack up and change. Afterwhich I told them goodbye and took a cab to the airport.

* * *

May 26, 2013 at a club in New York in JJ's Pov-

The team and I flew to New York on Hotch's orders. Right now Morgan and I were at the crime scene at the dance floor. Morgan looked over to the entrance and grinned.

Morgan: Hey pretty boy. Finally decided to join us huh?

I looked and did see Reid come in the door and walk over to us.

Reid: Not my fault Morgan. I was in Atlantic City.

Morgan: Doing what gambling?

Reid: No. I was with Daphine and Bella for a vacation.

Me: Nice one Reid. How is Bella?

Reid: Better. She is now her happy and giggling self again.

Morgan: That's good news.

Reid: What do we got?

Me: Posioning of some kind. But don't know how.

* * *

Later on we had a lead. We sent Sean out undercover to get information and turns out someone spiked some of the wine bottles. They were bootleged from out of the country and we made a chase to catch the unsubs. It took a while but we made it through. It was now late at night and I already called Will and Henry to let them know I was ok and I will be coming home in the morning. I then changed and went to bed.

* * *

May 27, 2013 in a hotel room in Rossi's Pov-

I was in my room when I got a message from the Replicater. So I set up a meeting with the team. Everyone arrived but Erin. She has been doing well with her being sober and I help her from time to time. So we were figuring out what the replicator meant by killing off our 8th member.

JJ: That doesn't make sence there are only seven of us.

Blake: It could be Strauss. She may not come with us 90% percent of the time but when she does it makes her an unoffical 8th member of the team.

Reid: Its got to be.

Hotch: Lets move.

We went back to the hotel and Morgan and I went up to her room while the other searched around. When we got to her room and got inside she was gone. I saw that her one year coin was on her bed. I picked it up.

Me: Morgan. This is her's Erin would never leave this. This coin marks a year of staying sober. She would not leave this behind. We have to go find her.

Morgan: Lets go then.

So then we left the room to seach for her. I went up to the roof while Morgan went through the fire escape. I sat up there for an hour until I spotted her wondering around at a bus stop across the street. I told Hotch by phone to meet us there. I ran down as fast as I could and by the time I got there she was laying on the bench with a bloody nose. We then saw a note in her hands saying "I will see you at home" So we all packed up and took the jet back to Quantico.

* * *

Author's Note- After some reviews and recounting I realized that Spencer and Daphine didn't meet again almost 8 years later. It was actually almost ten so really they have known each other for 13-14 years. Sorry for the confustion if there was any. And sorry for taking so long to write this. I had major writer's block and I had a lot going on for the past few weeks. But now I'm back. So tune in next time to see the ending of this cliffhanger. And for those who saw the season finale no spoliers please. Also I'm going to twist it a little so keep a look out ok.


	40. Chapter 39

Author's Note- Its been a while since I've seen that last episode so I'm going to skip most of it but I will go to some of the scenes I do remember and the climax. After this chapter I will do my own season 9. It may be a whole season it may not. It depends on how this story goes. Well here it is.

* * *

May 27, 2013 at the BAU in Morgan's Pov-

We've combded through everything the Replicater did from September to May. Blake made a good point about this all started when she came to the BAU. That the Replicater went through everyone's lives except her's it seems too convinent if you ask me. Now that Strauss is dead we know he is definitaly mad at the BAU for something. So now I am walking to Rossi's office since he's been there for a while. I walked in and I saw him reading something.

Me: Rossi?

Rossi: Get away.

Me: What?

Rossi: Get away.

Me: Rossi what are you...

He then took out his gun and his nose began to bleed. It was the same way Strauss had started to die with.

Me: Guys!

* * *

Later on the medics took him to the hospital to be cured of this the labs cleaned the package he was reading and saw they were lab results. A fingerprint test on a piece of glass found on Strauss' hand. I couldn't beleive my eyes. The prints were mine. But that's impossible. So now I was with everyone else in the conference room again. Alex was telling us the story of the team she worked with when she had a bad public debut. Strauss didn't back her up. It was her and another guy. According to Garcia he had an amazing mind like our boy genius only smarter. He was moved around a lot through out the ranks. Compared to what Blake had went through she had it easy. That could set off a rage. Then Hotch found out that he could replicate our cases because he's read the case reports. Also his name was John Curtis. So after we finished planning we went in choppers to go find him. That until something went wrong. Alarms went off.

Me: What's happening?

Pilot: I don't know. We're losing control.

Reid: We've been hacked.

Me: By who?

Blake: Curtis strikes again.

Then we all crashed and I blacked out.

* * *

Third Person Pov-

After both choppers crashed John Curtis came out of a truck and checked to make sure everyone was knocked out. He then went inside and took Blake out and put her into his truck and drove off into the night. After a while everyone woke up and got out of the plane. Everyone was ok. When they noticed Blake was gone Garcia hacked into satilite cameras and found them and Garcia found a signal in Blake's phone to a house so they rush to it. Once they got there they rushed in and found Blake but she was tied to a chair in the center of a room Once they got her out of it a pressure sensitive trigger was activated as soon as she got up and the door closed and it locked itself. A bomb was activated to blow but Garcia blocked the signal so everyone was out but Rossi. Curtis was upset it didn't activate so he went into the room and found Rossi was in it.

Curtis: Impossible.

Rossi: That's just how my team works we do the impossible.

Then he opened the door again and Strauss' coin was jammed into it so it wouldn't fully close and lock him in. He took it out and stepped out.

Rossi: Zugzwang.

Then he ran out as the clock reached 5 seconds. Once he made it out to the team the house blew with Curtis in it. It was over. After the team went to write up the report at the office they went home to their loved ones while Rossi went to Strauss' family.

* * *

Spencer's Pov-

It was very late so I knew Daphine and Bella were asleep. I got lucky and caught the last train to Richmond, Virginia. Once I got home I went straight to Bella's room and saw she was sound asleep in her crib like a good little girl. I smiled and went to give her a loving goodnight kiss on her forehead. It was just at the right temperatureso she wasn't sick again.

Me: Goodnight Babydoll.

I then left and shut the door. I then went into mine and Daphine's room. Daphine was sound asleep. I then smiled again and changed for bed as soon as I got into bed she woke up.

Daphine: Hey.

Me: Hey. Are you ok?

Daphine: Me? I should be asking you that. I saw the news. I tried to wait for you but I must have fell asleep.

Me: I'm ok.

Daphine: What about everyone else?

Me: Most of us.

Daphine: What do you mean?

Me: Can this wait til morning?

Daphine: No. It can't. I can't sleep until I know what's going on. Or is that confedental?

Me: Alright. Come here.

I held her close and she looked at me and I knew she was paying attention.

Me: Well ever since late September we had an UNSUB that was replecating our cases from then til now. He began to stalk us and taunt us anyway he could he went into every one of our personal lives.

Daphine: All of you?

I nodded.

Daphine: How if you don't mind.

Me: He took pictures of us. For me it deals with the insident of January. The insident we swore to never mention again.

Daphine: He knew too?

Me: Yeah.

Daphine: Why am I the last one to know everything?

Me: Daphine.

Daphine: I know I'm sorry. That night just gives me the willies everytime I think about it.

I gave her a squeeze.

Me: Then don't.

I kissed her lips softly and let go.

Daphine: Thanks for that.

Me: Of course.

Daphine: What happened next?

Me: We have worked his case until last night and tonight. He made his move and...

Daphine: What?

Me: He killed Strauss.

Her eyes widened in fear.

Daphine: What? Erin is dead?

Me: She is. He then led us on a wild goose chase all over Virginia. He was a genius that beats even me.

Daphine: No not you.

Me: Yeah. In the end we made it out ok and he blew up.

Daphine: Oh my god is everyone alright?

Me: Yeah. Strauss' funnaral is in a couple of weeks. Would you like to go with me? You can ride with us.

Daphine: Of course. Erin helped me with my job so its only right if I did.

Me: I guess so.

Daphine: Do you mind if I call the team tomorrow?

Me: Not at all. They're your friends too.

Daphine: Alright. Anything else?

Me: No that's it. How were you and Bella while I was gone?

Daphine: Fine. Missed you of course and I had Savannah today and she was asking about you.

We layed down together.

Me: Really what for?

Daphine: She asked "When is Spencer coming back to visit? I have a magic trick to show him."

I laughed.

Me: That is adorable. I better make an appiontment soon.

She laughed at me. I looked at her and her eyes just glowed at ine. Makes me remember why I fell for her in the first place. She laughed as I kissed her neck for fun.

Daphine: What are you doing?

Me: Making you laugh. And making up for Atlantic City.

She smiled and I smiled back. It is a good thing Bella is a heavy sleeper like her mom because lets just say we made some loud music that night.


	41. Chapter 40

September 25, 2013 in Richmond, Virginia in Spencer's Pov-

I was home with Bella tonight while Daphine had to work late. We were watching a movie together when my phone rang. I looked at it and saw it was Alex. I really hoped it wasn't a case but I answered it anyway as I took Bella in my arms giving her a squeeze.

Me: Hello?

Alex: Hey Reid.

Me: What's up? Is there another case?

Alex: No actually. I called because I was wondering if you were available for an hour lecture with a class I have next week. I know its last-minute but the last guy I had bailed out on me.

Me: Not a problem. Except on Wednesday because I have Bella that day.

Alex: That's alright. I can watch her for you.

Me: You sure?

Alex: Absolutly. Besides the students adore babies. I remember last month when I had a class and one of my students had to leave early and the parents came in with a 5 month year old boy and they adored him so much I even awed them too.

Me: Ok then. I'll just have to tell Hotch and Daphine.

Alex: She working late?

Me: Yeah.

I looked at Bella and she turned to my face and patted my chest. I laughed at her.

Alex: What happened now?

Me: She just patted my chest. Which means she's thirsty.

So I took her and the phone with me to the kitchen and I filled her sippy cup with fruit punch. After that I gave it to her. She began drinking it by herself like a big girl. I kissed her forehead. She looked at me again with a smile.

Bella: Daddy.

Me: That's right.

I took her into my arms again.

Alex: You are luck Reid. To have a daughter.

Me: I love being a father but it is not an easy job Alex.

Alex: I know. I just wish my husband would settle down in one place we can live in and start a family. I know it would be rough because of my job but it would be worth it right? I mean you have Bella and JJ has Henry and Hotch has Jack.

Me: Yeah. Its worth it. You have a little someone saying "Mommy, daddy".

We laughed for a bit until the movie that was on changed to the news.

Layla Sanchaz: We have news that will shock the state of Virginia.

Me: Alex turn on the news.

Alex: I'm watching.

Layla: Apparently The Medical Reaper is back. Several weeks ago lead expert doctors and nurses began to disappear in Maine, Massachusetts, New York, and Rhode Island. Each state a team dissappeared bodies were found. Police are still scraching their heads. According to the CIA these killings could reach Virginia and DC.

Me: No.

Alex: I heard. You better call her.

Me: I'm on it.

I hung up and as I was about to call Daphine I heard the door opened and I saw Daphine at the doorway.

Daphine: Spence? I'm home.

Me: In the living room!

After a moment of putting her stuff down and me putting Bella in her play pen with her toys, Daphine came in and I went to hug her.

Me: Thank goodness you're safe. Did you hear?

Daphine: Yeah. I heard from the radio.

Me: Daphine you know since you were named best doctor in the state its possible you could be a target.

Daphine: I know.

Me: Which is why I'm taking you to work with me tomorrow after we drop off Bella.

Daphine: Alright. I don't want to take any chances this time. Not after what happened last time.

Me: I know. But in the meantime did you eat dinner already?

Daphine: Yeah. Eddie treated us to Chinese. Did you and Bella eat?

Me: Yeah. Bella just asked for some juice.

Daphine: Alright.

I gave her a squeeze and she went to Bella and picked her up.

Daphine: Hi sweetie. Did you miss me?

Bella: Mommy.

She giggled and gave each other a hug.

Daphine: That's right. I'm your mommy.

Bella continued to drink her juice. When she finished I cleaned her cup and left it in the kitchen. Afterwords Daphine changed her as I got ready for bed. Afterwords we switched. I told Bella a story and she was out like a light. I came back to the master bedroom and found Daphine in her purely white night gown. She knows this night gown always turns me on. I wrapped my arms around her and she giggled.

Daphine: Spencer.

Me: What? Can't I romance my wife just a little?

Daphine: Of course you can. You are my husband after all.

I kissed her neck.

Me: Daphine I promise you, I will keep you safe.

Daphine: Spencer don't-

Me: No I both have to and want to. You are my life. You and Bella both. If I lost either of you I would never forgive myself.

Daphine then turned to me.

Daphine: Einstien you will never lose me because I am right here in your arms and not going anywhere.

Me: Got that right.

So then we went to bed to sleep for the night.


	42. Chapter 41

September 26, 2013, at the BAU in Daphine's Pov-

After we dropped Bella off to my dad's house Spencer and I took my car to go to the BAU. All of us Lead Doctors were called into the BAU for protection. We we got there Eddie, Laura, Tom, and Carl were already with the team.

Me: Hotch!

He turned and saw us.

Hotch: Good you made it. I was about to call you in.

Spencer: I was going to take her anyway, not ifs, ands, or buts.

Derek: I knew this was coming.

JJ: We need you all to stay on this floor because since you all are the best in the state that makes you targets.

Then everyone just took out something to do except me. I just stayed with Penelope in her Computer Room. I knew it was the only way for Spence to stop worrying.

* * *

Third Person Pov-

A man stood outside Bailey Quinn Genneral Hospital holding a 9mm hand gun in his pocket. He looked an arcticle with Daphine's Medical team's picture on it with her in the middle. He walked inside the building with a man at the desk. His name was Bill.

Bill: Hi may I help you?

?: Yes I need doctor to help my wife.

Bill: What's wrong with her?

?: She won't wake up and our doctor stopped helping us. Please we need the best team. I heard they worked here.

Bill: They do but they aren't here today.

?: What?!

Bill: They all were called out today.

?: No I need the best! And they are the best. Tell me where I can find them.

Bill: I don't know ok?

?: Don't lie to me.

He took out his gun as Bill called security. But the man shot a guard and took his weapon and bullets so he can have two weapons instead of one.

?: Now tell me where they are.

Bill: I swear I don't know.

?: Well then, call them.

Bill: No way.

Unknown to them Nurse Terra saw them from around the corner and called the police.

* * *

September 26, 2013 in the BAU in Derek's Pov-

So far so good that things were going smoothly. The doctors were all safe so the UNSUB couldn't get to them. He hasn't made a move yet so we're not worried. Well...except for Reid. I would freak out too if my wife was a target of a maniac. Especially since the weird stuff that has happened with them for the past few months. Daphine was with Garcia having girl time in the computer room so he would stop worrying so much. I was with the team in the briefing room.

Rossi: What do we know about this UNSUB?

Blake: Nothing. That's the problem.

Reid: How is one guy able to kidnap a who team of doctors and get away with killing them without being seen?

JJ: What if its a team?

Hotch: That would make sence but the crime scene indicates one man did this the foot prints that were made in the dust were all from the same shoe and they were all the same size.

Me: These guys are organized.

Rossi: Maticulous even. They knew where they were and how to get them all in one place.

JJ: Ok why doctors period?

Hotch: The UNSUBs must need them for something. Otherwise they would have kidnapped at random.

Reid: Maybe they need someone to help one of their own that is sick or injured.

Me: Yeah but why not take them to the hospital?

Blake: They probably can't. They must have a record or on a time sensitve schedule.

JJ: Maybe they have no money to pay them. If they have finance issues that must be a big issue.

Then Anderson knocked on the door.

Anderson: Sorry to interupt agents but we just got a 911 call from Bailey Quinn General Hospital about a guy holding a gun asking for the doctors.

Hotch: We got him. Guys lets move.

Me: Hold on Hotch. The call said one guy is in there. We don't know if he is working alone or not.

Reid: We need to go. The longer we wait the longer it would take to find him.

Rossi: Reid is right. We need to go.

So then we left the room and went down the stairs but the other doctors beat us to the door.

Dr. Edward: What is going on?

Dr. Larua: Do you have a lead?

Reid: Somewhat.

Dr. Thomas: Spencer don't lie to us. What's happening?

Hotch: Someone infultrated the hospital and is asking for you.

Dr. Edward: Its him isn't it?

Dr. Thomas: Take us with you.

Rossi: We can't.

Dr. Larua: Our patients are in there and they are our reponsibility. They could get hurt because of us. Daphine would be crush to find out that the children were hurt because of us. You know that Dr. Reid.

Reid: I know. But we have to keep all of you safe.

?: Spencer William Reid you better let us help.

We turned and saw Daphine with Garcia with both their arms crossed.

Reid: Daphine that is out of the question.

Daphine: You can't stop us from saving our fellow staff and patients. Please. Let us help.

We thought about it for a short minute.

Hotch: Fine. But all of you will be wired.

So we set them up and left to got to the hospital.


End file.
